Cantando el destino
by hinatahyugalover
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke tienen una banda, pero un día, su representate Kakashi les dice que tienen que aceptar chicas. Después de los casting, 2 chicas, Hinata y Sakura logran entrar. ¿Qué pasara? ¿Habra amor? ¿Ropturas? ¿Drama? Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto.
1. Chapter 1: castings

Naruto y Sasuke, el dúo perfecto, ambos cantaban y tocaban instrumentos. Sasuke tocaba la guitarra y Naruto la batería. Ambos decidieron formar una banda en sus años de secundaria y lo lograron siendo una de las bandas más cotizadas por las chicas. Sin embargo un día su manager, Kakashi, llegó con una noticia inesperada.

-¿!¿!¿QUÉÉÉÉ?!- gritó Naruto

- Cálmate dobe- dijo el moreno con la misma tranquilidad de siempre

- ¿¡Que no estas escuchando?! ¡Quieren agregar chicas a la banda!-

- Lo escuche bien-

-¿¡PERO PORQUE!?- grito naruto refiriéndose a kakashi

- Bueno…Las encuestan exigen que haya integrantes de sexo femenino… Y nos hemos dado cuenta que una banda mixta atraería más publico…- dijo kakashi tratando de calmar al rubio

- Pero si estamos bien, dattebayo! Estamos en el top 5 de las mejor bandas!-

- Naruto- suspiro kakashi

- Dobe, si queremos continuar con esto debemos obedecerlo- dijo Sasuke

Naruto suspiro

-Bien, las audiciones serán el miércoles- dijo kakashi con una sonrisa luego salió del estudio de grabación

Naruto se dejó caer al sofá negro que había tras del.

-Espero que sean chicas guapas dattebayo- dijo mientras veía al techo

-Tsk, que molesto- fue lo único que agrego el moreno

El Miércoles Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke estaban sentado mientras varias chicas audicionaban, muchas eran fangirls de Sasuke y solo le decían lo mucho que lo amaban sin siquiera cantar una palabra, y otras eran un asco.

-tsk, no hay ninguna buena, todas son unas molestias- dijo Sasuke

-Todas son unas estúpidas fangirls tuyas! Es injusto, yo soy mil veces más guapo que tu- refunfuñaba Naruto

- Vamos chicos, tenemos que encontrar a 2 chicas- Dijo kakashi intentando animarlos, ya que los conocía bastante bien podía imaginarse lo rápido que Sasuke perdería la paciencia y lo rápido que Naruto echaría todo al caño porque todas las chicas iban por Sasuke.

-tsk-

-pffff-

-jejeje, bueno la siguiente chica es Haruno Sakura-

Una guapa chica de cabello rosado paso frente la mesa.

-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y cantare Yura Yura- dijo la chica algo nerviosa pero segura de sí misma

Naruto automáticamente al verla se sonrojo, aquella chica era hermosa! No, más que eso, Era bellísima! Esa chica se tenía que quedar.

-Bien, ¿Por qué te gustaría entrar a la banda?- pregunto kakashi

- Bueno…etto...yo soy una gran fan de sasuke-kun- dijo la chica mientras un leve sonrojo se hacía visible en sus mejillas

Automáticamente al escuchar eso Naruto sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera en la cabeza.

-Bien, demuéstranos lo que puedes hacer- dijo kakashi

-Hai!- dijo la peli rosada mientras la música comenzaba a reproducirse

watch?v=5aSSubdSt3U

Naruto al escucharla automáticamente supo que ella debía estar dentro.

-Dobe ¿la estas escuchando?- dijo con emoción el rubio

-No está mal- dijo inexpresivo como siempre

La música seguía y la chica seguía cantando.

Naruto quería que entrara, definitivamente le gustaba esa chica.

Aquella chica cantaba y llamaba la atención de quien sea la escuchara. Cantaba con dulzura pero al mismo tiempo podía dar un aire de sensualidad. La peli rosada tenia movimientos y hacia bastante fluida la canción. Aparte su sonrisa daba aire de seguridad. Naruto la veía maravillado. Aquella chica tenía talento a decir verdad, y era muy bonita. Sería una buena imagen para la banda aparte de que se veía que tenía actitud. El solo hecho de imaginar a un chica como ella siendo su novia hacia que Naruto se sintiera como en las nubes. No dejaría que Sasuke se robara algo que ya era suyo. Todos los años Sasuke había sido el más popular y el que más fangirls tenía pero esta vez Naruto tenía que ganarle a su amigo/rival. Esa chica dejaría de ser fangirl del idiota de Sasuke y terminaría con Naruto, de eso él estaba seguro.

Al azabache, a decir verdad, le gustaba como cantaba la chica, y debía admitir que era bonita, pero nada fuera de lo especial. Aparte después de haber demostrado su naturaleza "fangirl" se esperaba a una chica bastante molesta que solo le dijera "Sasuke-kun" pero aun así, debía admitir que era la mejor hasta ese momento y lo más probable es que la aceptaran.

La música termino y Sakura hizo un reverencia en forma de agradecimiento.

-Nada mal, por mi puedes entrar- dijo kakashi

- ¡POR MI TAMBIÉN DATTEBAYO!- grito el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- Estas dentro- dijo el moreno con la misma seriedad que tanto lo caracterizaba

- ¡¿E-ENSERIO?! A-A-ARIGATO! ¿CUANDO EMPIEZO?- Dijo la pelirosada sin poder contener la emoción

.-Mañana en la agencia- dijo Kakashi –Afuera están los asistentes, puedes pedir información con ellos.-

-A-ARIGATO!- dijo la chica y luego salió

- Al parecer tendremos una fangirl de Sasuke-kun en el grupo- dijo kakashi con una sonrisa picara

-Tsk, que molesto- reprocho el azabache

- JA! Eso ya lo veremos- grito el rubio

- Bueno, bueno…aún tenemos que encontrar a otra chica..- Dijo kakashi regresando a su seriedad

-Pfffff- ambos chicos reprocharon, eso de hacer castings era bastante cansado…

Pasaron alrededor de 10 chicas más, y todas eran basura. Pero casi al final una chica de cabello negro que parecía ser bastante tímida pasó.

-Etto..mi no-nombre es Hy-Hyuga Hinata y yo cantare Tr-Trinity Cross-

Los 3 hombre se voltearon a ver uno al otro, definitivamente era una chica muy tímida, no esperaban mucho de ella.

-Bien, y ¿Por qué te gustaría entrar a la banda?- pregunto kakashi

- Etto..Yo..Naru-Ano…Me gustaría ser u-una estrella..- dijo la chica mientras juntaba sus dedos índices

-Bien, demuéstranos lo que puedes hacer- dijo kakashi

La chica asintió el silencio y la música comenzó a reproducirse.

watch?v=JXBmPPlv9zQ

Al escuchar la voz de la chica todos quedaron perplejos. ¿Quién se lo esperaría? Aquella chica con esa voz que parecía tan delicada resultaba tener una hermosa voz. Definitivamente ella debía estar en la banda. Su voz era increíble. Era como si cuando ella cantara se transformara en una persona totalmente diferente. Cuando cantaba la chica parecía ser segura de sí misma, como si la chica tímida de antes se fuera. Cantaba con bastante elegancia, y parecía saber bastante del tema, miraba enfrente con seguridad. Naruto pudo apreciar algo que al principio no había apreciado, la chica era bonita y daba un aire de inocencia cosa que se le hacía bastante linda. Tal vez ella también daría una buena imagen a la banda. El moreno sintió tranquilidad al darse cuenta que esa chico no era otra de sus fangirls y aparte de eso su voz vaya que lo había despertado, no esperaba que una chica que parecía ser tan débil tuviera una voz tan fuerte. Kakashi quedo encantado, le había gustado la voz de Sakura pero a decir verdad, la voz de Hinata era lo que él estaba buscando, una voz diferente. ¡Ella iba a estar en la banda! Los 3 se voltearon a ver y asintieron.

La música se acabó. Todos estaban en silencio. La chica tenía la cara sonrojada.

-Etto..-

-Estas dentro- dijo automáticamente Kakashi sin dejarla terminar lo que iba a decir

-EH?!- dijo la chica sorprendida

Los otros chicos asintieron.

-a-a-arigato!- dijo la chica extremadamente sonrojada mientras hacia todas las reverencias posibles.

Desde aquel día, las cosas no volvieron a ser las mismas…


	2. Chapter 2: entrevista

Naruto se encontraba durmiendo. En su sueño podía ver como una chica de cabello rosado le decía –NARUTO-KUN- con una voz extremadamente dulce, sin embargo su teléfono celular lo despertó.

-Bueeeno- dijo con una voz adormilada

-¡Idiota! ¿Dónde demonios estas?- reclamaba Sasuke desde el otro lado de la línea

- Dor..mido- contesto el rubio aun adormilado

-IDIOTA! LA ENTREVISTA ES EN 10 MINUTOS!-

-NA-NANI?!- Naruto se levantó de golpe luego se puso sus pantalones y una chaqueta que se encontraba en una silla -LLEGO ENSEGUIDA!-

-TSK- chasqueo el azabache y colgó el teléfono

_-Esta vez sí me matan dattebayo- pensó el rubio_

Mientras tanto en los camerinos se encontraban dos chicas bastante nerviosas

-¿Crees que nos hagan muchas preguntas?- pregunto la peli rosada mientras cepillaba su cabello

-N-No se…es-espero que no…- dijo la morena

_-pff, si yo estoy nerviosa no me imagino como está esta chica..-pensó Sakura_

- Tu nombre es Hinata, cierto?- pregunto la ojiverde

- Ha-Hai- dijo la morena con un leve sonrojo

-Bueno, vamos a estar en la misma banda, así que supongo que seremos amigas de ahora en adelante- dijo la peli rosada mientras le extendía una mano –Soy Haruno Sakura, pero me puedes decir Sakura.-

La tímida ojiblanca se le quedo viendo unos segundos luego sonrió.

-Hi-Hinata- dijo tomando la mando de la ojiverde

-Bueno Hinata…Sera nuestra primer entrevista así que lo tenemos que hacer bien!-

-H-Hai!-

-No defraudaremos al público, ni a Sasuke-kun, ni a Kakashi-san!- dijo Sakura mientras levantaba el puño

-NI A NARUTO-KUN!- grito la morena con la cara tan roja como un tomate mientras imitaba el gesto de su compañera.

-LLEGUE!- grito un rubio mientras llegaba a los camerinos de los chicos

-Gracias a Dios- Suspiro Kakashi

-Siempre llegas tarde- dijo un antipático moreno

-NO ES MI CULPA! Estaba soñando con Sakura-chaaan- dijo dándole énfasis al nombre de sakura

-tsk- chasqueo el ojinegro

-Bueno, Bueno..lo importarte es que llegó a tiempo para la entrevista-dijo Kakashi intentando calmar a los dos chicos presentes, si algo sabia, era que estos chicos aparte de ser muy buenos amigos también eran muy bueno rivales ,que por cualquier cosa se peleaban y lo que menos necesitaba en esos momento era que hubiera una pelea justo en la entrevista más importante del año.

-Ve al grano Kakashi- dijo Sasuke -¿Para qué es la entrevista? No tenemos ni siquiera la idea de lanzar un álbum nuevo.

-Bueno…Tenemos nuevas integrantes, creo que debemos presentarlas formalmente al público-

Sasuke se quedó pensando unos momentos. Algo le decía que a sus fangirls no les iba a gustar mucho que hubiera chicas en la banda, y no es que le interesara mucho lo que pensaran pero la mayoría de las ventas eran por él, así que no se podía dar el lujo de defraudar a sus fans.

-Ya veo- dijo el moreno

En ese momento llego una chica de cabello café con lentes.

-Ano..disculpe Kakashi-san pero es hora de que salgan-

-Bien, chicos..- dijo kakashi haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza dando señal de que era hora de irse

-Lo sé- dijo Sasuke arrogantemente mientras se levantaba del sofá

-VAMOS!- grito el rubio con la misma alegría de siempre

Los cuatro miembros se encontraron en el pasillo. Las chicas iban caminando con muchos nervios mientras que los chicos iban caminando como si nada, digo, después de todo ya tenían experiencia.

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan- dijo Naruto dedicándole una sonrisa zorruna- Solo son preguntas tontas.-

-No lo son- interrumpió el azabache- Cualquier error que digas y nos vamos a la miseria.

La pelirosada solo trago en seco al escuchar las palabras de su tan "amado" Sasuke-kun

-NO ES CIERTO DOBE!- grito el rubio

-Si lo es- contesto el moreno

-Bien chicos, no peleen, no ahora.- dijo kakashi tomándolos por los hombros a los dos

Hinata solo dedico una sonrisa inocente. ¿Quién diría que los famosos más cotizados del espectáculo fueran tan infantiles?

-BIEN Y CON USTEDES LA BANDA KNH!- esa voz saco de inmediato a Hinata de sus pensamientos haciendo que su sonrisa se espumara.

Ambas chicas se voltearon a ver y asintieron. Ellas habían hecho todo lo posible para estar en la banda y una simple entrevista no haría que arruinaran todo.

Abrieron las puertas y los cuatro integrantes junto con su manager pasaron. En el centro del set había una sala donde se encontraba Shizune, una de las mejores conductoras de todo Japón. Frente a la sala había un montón de cámaras que hicieron que Hinata se pusiera más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba y atrás de ellas estaba un público aplaudiendo. Los cuatro integrantes se sentaron en la sala.

-Hola chicos ¿Cómo están?- pregunto de manera coqueta shizune

A Sasuke le pareció repugnante que una mujer treintona le hablara de esa manera pero al parecer a Naruto no le importo.

-Bien- contesto Naruto como si fuese un niño al que le acababan de dar una paleta

-Veo que tenemos a dos hermosas chicas por aquí- dijo Shizune mientras volteaba a ver a ambas

Hinata se sonrojo a más no poder.

-¿Cuáles son sus nombres?- pregunto la morena

Sakura al ver que Hinata estaba muy nerviosa decidió tomar la iniciativa

-Haruno Sakura- dijo mientras sonreía algo forzada

-Que linda- dijo - ¿Y tu? ¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunto Shizune refiriéndose a Hinata

-Etto..Yo..m-me lla-llamo Hi-Hinata – dijo con una voz poco audible

-Vaya que son lindas!- dijo Shizune con una voz divertida- Y por si fuera poco, estas chicas serán parte de la banda KNH!

Automáticamente todo el público aplaudió y grito.

Hinata se hundió en su asiento. No le gustaba llamar la atención.

Hinata- Susurro Naruto- Tranquila, todo está bien dattebayo.

La chica al escuchar estas palabras no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír.

H-Hai!- dijo la chica con un poco más de seguridad en sí misma

-Bueno…- dijo Shizune haciendo al público callar- Como toda Banda mixta supongo que hay un romance..

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

-Acaso..¿te gusta alguien de la banda?- preguntó Shizune refiriéndose a Sakura

-EH?!- dijo la pelirosa sorprendida por lo directa que fue la pregunta

-Sasuke o Naruto?- pregunto la morena sonriendo pícaramente

-Yo..no..- dijo nerviosa la Haruno

-Acaso es Naruto?- pregunto Shizune

-¿Qué? ¡NO!- dijo casi inmediato la pelirosada

-Entonces..es Sasuke!-

-EH?! Etto..- Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-NO LO PUEDO CREER! HAY UN ROMANCE EN LA BANDA KNH!- Grito la morena

Todo el público comenzó a aplaudir y a gritar como loco.

-Yo no..- dijo Sakura sin embargo Shizune estaba tan concentrada en los gritos del público que no la escucho. Sakura volteo a ver a Sasuke quien la estaba viendo con una mirada fría, como diciéndole "te voy a matar". Definitivamente se había ganado el desprecio del moreno.

-Nos tenemos que despedir de nuestra banda preferida- dijo Shizune haciendo una cara triste- Sin embargo la veremos luego, cuando saquen su primer álbum mixto. Regresamos después de unos cortes comerciales.-

Los integrantes salieron del set. Sasuke iba tan enojado que echaba chispas.

-A..Ano Sasuke-kun- dijo la pelirosada mientras le tocaba el hombro

El chico la volteo a ver con una mirada de pocos amigos

-Yo..solo quería disculparme por-

-Eres una molestia.- Fue lo único que dijo el moreno y luego se dirigió a su camerino.


	3. Chapter 3: Departamento

-Q-Que?- dijo Hinata sin poder creerlo

- Habla enserio Kakashi-san?- dijo la Haruno dejando de un lado la tristeza que llevaba consigo desde el día anterior, cuando sucedió lo de la entrevista.

- Hai- dijo Kakashi

-KYAAA! Al fin podre independizarme de mis padres!- grito la pelirosada

- ¿Y tú que dices Hinata?- pregunto Kakashi

-Etto..Yo, yo no creo que sea u-una buena idea, solo tenemos 16 a-años..- dijo la ojiblanca con un leve sonrojo

-NANI?! Porque no Hinata?! Solo piénsalo… Ambas viviendo en un departamento de lujo!-

-Es solo que… ¿Po-porque debemos hacerlo?- preguntó Hinata

- Bueno… así podemos tener más control de la banda, a parte es más seguro que ambos vivan en el mismo edificio- contesto Kakashi

- Vamos Hinata! Solo imagina vivir juntas!- Dijo con emoción Sakura - ¿No crees que sería maravilloso?

-Yo..- Hinata volteo a ver el rostro de su compañera, ahora Sakura se veía muy feliz y emocionada comparada con el día anterior cuando estaba en un muy mal estado por la entrevista. A Hinata no le gustaba decepcionar a la gente así que decidió aceptar. –Yo creo que está bien- dijo.

-Yosh! – Exclamo con emoción la Haruno –entonces ¿Qué debemos hacer Kakashi-san?

-Solo debemos contar con el permiso de sus padres- contestó

En ese momento Hinata quedo en blanco.

* * *

-No puede ser que sigas enojado por eso- Reprochó el rubio

- Metete en tus propios asuntos.- Reclamó el moreno

Apenas Naruto iba a contestar algo cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió. Era Kakashi.

-Domo- saludó gentilmente

-Kakashi- contestó Sasuke

-Oiii, Kakashi! ¿Cuándo se van a mudar?- refunfuñó Naruto como un niño pequeño

-El miércoles por la tarde- contesto el peliblanco –De una vez les advierto que no podrán visitar su departamento después de las 8 de noche.-

-¡¿NANI?! PORQUEEE?!- se quejó el rubio

-No seas idiota Naruto.-

-¿¡A QUIEN LE DICES IDIOTA?!-

- Bien, bien, pelean luego ¿si?- Dijo Kakashi con cansancio –Quiero que les den una bienvenida apropiada al edificio.-

-Cuenta conmigo!- Gritó Naruto mientras levantaba el dedo pulgar

-Tsk- chasqueo el moreno –Solo son molestias, en especial la de cabello rosa.-

- Claro que no! Sakura-chan no es ninguna molestia!- contestó el rubio intentando defender a quien era "el amor de su vida"

Kakashi suspiró.

-Bien Sasuke, al parecer tienes problemas con Sakura, así que a ti te asignare a Hinata, y a ti Naruto a Sakura.-

-BIEN!- grito con emoción el ojiazul

-Como sea.- contesto el azabache.

* * *

El miércoles llego y las chicas comenzaron a mudarse. Sakura traía bastantes maletas mientras que Hinata traía a lo mucho dos.

-Chicas!- Saludo Naruto, Luego de notar la gran cantidad de equipaje que traía la Haruno, quiso hacerse el varonil –Déjame te ayudo con eso Sakura-chan- El rubio tomo las maletas, bolsas y demás de la peli rosada. -¿Qué traes aquí? ¿Piedras?- se quejó pero Sakura estaba tan pendiente del azabache que iba detrás de él que ni siquiera le contesto.

-O-Ohio Sasuke-kun-dijo sonrojada y con la mirada baja

El azabache ni siquiera se dignó a saludarla y fue caminando directamente a Hinata.

Hinata estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Había notado el interés que Naruto tenía en Sakura. Ella no era celosa ni nada parecido pero le dolía saber que al rubio le gustaba otra persona.

-Déjame te ayudo con eso- Dijo Sasuke sacándola de sus pensamientos

-H-Hai- contesto Hinata

El departamento de las Chicas se encontraba justo enseguida que el de los chicos. Cuando abrieron la puerta, Sakura se sorprendió al ver lo grande que estaba el departamento.

-KYAAA! ES MUCHO MAS LINDO DE LO QUE PENSABA!- dijo mientras entraba corriendo admirando todo alrededor.

-JA! Es una de las ventajas de estar en una de las mejores bandas de Japón- dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa

Sasuke volteo a ver a la chica que se encontraba detrás de él. Pensó que Hinata actuaria igual que Sakura, pero al parecer Hinata guardaba la calma.

-¿No te gusto el departamento?- pregunto con cierta arrogancia el azabache

-¿Q-Qué? No, no es eso. El departamento es muy bo-bonito- contesto Hinata sonrojándose violentamente

- Oiii dobe, deja de molestar a Hinata-chan- Dijo el rubio desde el otro lado de la habitación

- No la estoy molestando idiota- contesto el azabache

- SUGOI!- grito Sakura mientras veía por la ventana – TIENEN PISCINA!

-JAJA SI!- dijo el rubio con emoción, luego se puso a pensar, y una Sakura en bikini apareció en su cabeza. A decir verdad, la idea era tentadora -¿Qué te parece si nos metemos al jacuzzi?- ofreció Naruto con obvias dobles intenciones.

-HINATA!- grito Sakura, luego fue corriendo hacia donde ella estaba – Hay que meternos ¿si?

-Etto..Yo… no creo que..-dijo una apenada Hinata

-VAMOS HINATA!- la animó el rubio – un poco de relajamiento no vendría mal.-

Hinata al escuchar que Naruto quería que ella fuera la hizo sentir como todas las mariposas de su estómago se alborotaban.

-E-Esta bien- acepto la morena

-BIEN!- grito Naruto –Dobe…

-No cuenten conmigo- dijo fríamente Sasuke

-EHH?! PORQUE NO?!- grito el rubio

- Si Sasuke ¿Por qué no?- dijo Kakashi quien apenas entraba por la puerta

- KAKASHI?! ¿Qué Haces Aquí?-preguntó Naruto

-Solo vine a pedirle la autorización a Hinata para que se pueda quedar aquí- contesto el peliblanco

- Ah..etto yo..no, no la tengo- contestó la morena mientras agachaba la mirada y juntaba sus dedos

-Eh? La olvidaste?- preguntó un confundido Kakashi

-Yo..no la ne-necesito-contestó Hinata

-Porque?- volvió a preguntar el peliblanco

-Porque yo ya vi-vivía sola…- contestó Hinata

-EH?!- Esta vez fueron Naruto y Sakura los que gritaron.

-Etto..yo…es una larga historia…-

-Bueno..ya tendrás tiempo para contárnosla después- Dijo Kakashi al notar el nerviosismo de la morena- Vayan al Jacuzzi.-

-SI!-Grito la peli rosada mientras jalaba a Hinata a uno de los cuartos del fondo

-TSK- chasqueo el moreno

-Cuando digo vayan, también me refiero a ti Sasuke.-

-BIEN, VAMOS!- dijo Naruto mientras jalaba al moreno al departamento que les correspondía.

* * *

-¿!COMO QUE NO TIENES TRAJE DE BAÑO HINATA?!- Gritó Sakura

-Yo..no suelo salir a nadar muy se-seguido…- contestó la morena

-Pff, tienes suerte de que yo tenga dos..-

-N-No tiene porque pre-prestarme uno Sakura-chan.-

-No me hables de usted, tenemos la misma edad.- Aclaro la pelirosada –Y te lo prestó porque quiero.-

Hinata voltio a ver a la chica. Era cierto que ella era quien le gustaba a Naruto, pero aun así ella era una persona muy amable, no podía sentir rencor por ella.

-Ju? ¿Por qué me sonríes así?- preguntó la oji verde

-P-Por nada- dijo Hinata desviando la mirada

-Bien! Aquí tienes- La Haruno le dio un bikini morado

-V-Voy a..a..u-u-usar e-e-esto? Dijo una Hinata muy, pero muy sonrojada.

-¡Vamos Hinata! ¡No puedes ser una abuela a tus 16 años!-

-E-Es que es-esto es de-demasiado!-

-No, no lo es, ahora ve y pruébatelo.-

Hinata entro al baño a paso tortuga, y se tardó bastante dentro del baño. Sakura no aguanto así que decidió tocar.

-Oii, Hinata ¿Está todo bien?-Preguntó la peli rosada

-Ano..Ha-Hai!- dijo Hinata desde el otro lado de la puerta -Es solo que..me queda algo a-ajustado

-Abre la puerta y déjame vértelo.-

Hinata abrió la puerta.

Hubo un silencio bastante largo.

-Etto..¿Sakura-chan?-Preguntó Hinata para romper el silencio

-¡HINATA SI QUE TIENES PECHONALIDAD!-

**Hola! Bueno.. no sé de qué parejas hacer este fic D: al principio iban a ser naruhina y sasusaku pero me dieron ganas de hacer sasuhina…pero no me gusta el narusaku! Pero se me hace muy feo dejar a Sakura sola :S! ¿De que parejas creen que estaría bien hacer el fic? Gracias por dejar reviews! Y lo siento si no escribo claro o así, pero es mi primer fic n.n**


	4. Chapter 4: Acercamiento?

Los chicos estaban en el jacuzzi.

-Ya se tardaron mucho dattebayo- se quejó Naruto.

- Mejor para mí- refunfuño Sasuke

-Hinata! Vamos!- se escuchó una voz algo lejana que correspondía a Sakura

-Pero..no…no pu-puedo salir asi Sakura-chan!-

-Sí que puedes!-

-¿Que estará pasando ahí?- Preguntó Naruto

-Problemas.- Contestó Sasuke

Luego de unos cuentos minutos ambas chicas llegaron, las dos vistiendo una bata de color blanco. Sakura iba con una sonrisa mientras que Hinata iba sonrojada, como de costumbre.

_Vaya que quiero que Sakura-chan se quite esa bata-pensó Naruto_

Como si los deseos de Naruto fueran escuchados, la peli rosa se quitó la bata dejando ver su esbelto cuerpo. Llevaba un bikini rosado. Se metió y se sentó enseguida de Sasuke, cosa que al parecer le molesto bastante al azabache. Sin embargo, ahí estaba Hinata, con sus mejillas coloradas aferrándose a la toalla.

-Hinata, dijiste que te ibas a meter.- dijo Sakura con un tono de cansancio

La morena bajo la mirada. ¡Quitarse esa bata seria como desnudarse! Aparte sentía como la vista de los dos hombres ahí presentes se dirigía solo a ella. Odiaba ser el centro de atención.

-No tenemos todo tu tiempo, niña- Dijo Sasuke, ya estaba cansado de todo ese drama, solo estarían ahí unos minutos y luego regresarían al departamento, pero si Hinata tardaba tanto en entrar tendría que aguantar la presencia de Sakura por más tiempo

Las tres miradas hicieron que la chica se sintiera muy incómoda más aparte el comentario del oji negro.

_Vamos Hinata! Cuando te quites la toalla de inmediato te metes al jacuzzi y ya!-recordó las palabras de Sakura._

_-Lo hare rápido- Pensó_

Hinata se quitó la toalla y corrió lo más rápido que pudo para meterse al jacuzzi. Una vez dentro, suspiró. Sin embargo, al levantar la vista lo único que pude ver fue a Sasuke desviando la mirada con un sonrojo notable en su piel blanca y a un Naruto con la boca abierta y los ojos como de plato. Trago en seco, al parecer habían visto su cuerpo.

-¡El jacuzzi es maravilloso! ¿Verdad Naruto?- Preguntó Sakura intentando romper ese silencio incomodo que hacía a Hinata cada vez más roja.

-¿Eh? Ah,si..- Contesto Naruto sin apartar la vista de Hinata y por primera vez "ignorando" a su preciada Sakura-chan

Sakura volteo a ver a Sasuke, esperando una cara de neutralidad como siempre, sin embargo al verlo pudo notar como este chico no regresaba su vista a la morena y seguía sonrojado.

Sakura comparo las "riquezas" de su compañera con sus "miserias" y lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar y sumergirse en el agua.

Luego del jacuzzi cada uno se fue a su departamento.

-VISTE…VISTE ESO DOBE?! HINATA TENIA UNAS..-

- Cállate idiota!- dijo un Sasuke sonrojado interrumpiendo lo que su amigo iba a decir.

- Yo pensé que Sakura-chan tenía más cuerpo que Hinata, pero no es así!- grito el rubio

El grito de Naruto había sido tan fuerte que no era de esperarse que se hubiese escuchado hasta el departamento de las chicas.

PFFFF- dejo escapar Sakura al escuchar el comentario del rubio

_Y pensé que le gustaba- susurro Sakura para sí misma_

-Sakura-chan ¿E-Estas bien?- preguntó una tímida Hinata que ya se encontraba en pijamas

-Haaaaaai- contestó Sakura bastante desanimada

-¿Te gustaría que te hi-hiciera un té?- pregunto Hinata mientras movía sus dedos –Si-Siempre que estoy tri-triste un té me relaja.-

Sakura volteo a verla. Ella no tenía la culpa de tener un cuerpo de modelo, aparte la chica era muy tímida y no le daba provecho. Pero aun así, no podía evitar sentir celos.

-Oii, Hinata…¿Tú no eres una de las fangirls de Sasuke-kun verdad?- Preguntó la Haruno

-N-No… ¿Por qué preguntas Sakura-chan?- Preguntó Hinata algo confundida

-Sasuke-kun me gusta mucho y no me gustaría tener competencia- Contestó Sakura –Pero, tu no tienen ningún tipo de interés con el ¿Cierto?

-Y-Yo no…- Contestó la morena. El tono que había utilizado Sakura parecía ser más de amenaza a una pregunta amistosa.

-Entonces…No te importaría ¿Acercarme a él?-

-¿Acercarte a…el?-

-Tu sabes que Sasuke-kun me odia desde la entrevista pero… a ti no te odia- Dijo Sakura con voz de complicidad- Podrías hacerte su amiga…y acercarme a él…

-M-Me guastaría pe-pero no creo po-poder ser amiga de Sasuke-kun- Contestó la oji blanca

-Vamos Hinata, Hazlo por mí! Eso es lo que las amigas hacen- Exclamó la Haruno

Hinata nunca antes había tenido amigas, siempre había sido muy tímida y por primera vez pudo sentir el sentimiento de la "amistad" con aquella chica de cabello rosado. No la debía defraudar.

-E-Esta bien Sakura-chan- Prometió la morena –Hare lo que pu-pueda.-

-Arigato Hinata!- Sakura la abrazo fuertemente –Sabia que eras mi amiga.-

* * *

Sasuke estaba recostado en su cama viendo al techo. No entendía porque no podía conciliar el sueño.

-VISTE…VISTE ESO DOBE?! HINATA TENIA UNAS..- Las palabras de Naruto daban vueltas en su cabeza y no entendía porque, Era cierto, aquella chica no solo tenía una voz increíble sino que también tenía un cuerpo maravilloso. Sasuke no era un pervertido ni nada parecido pero debía admitir que en los escasos segundos que pudo ver a la chica en ese bikini morado fueron más que suficientes para despertar sus "hormonas".

_-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDE CONMIGO?!- PENSÓ_

* * *

Al día siguiente Kakashi les había pedido a los cuatro ir al estudio de grabación.

-Kakashi ¿Para qué nos citaste?- preguntó el azabache bastante irritado, no había podido pegar un ojo toda la noche

-Mañana mismo comenzamos con las grabaciones del nuevo Álbum- Contestó

-¿Qué? ¿No crees que es algo rápido? –Preguntó Naruto

-Si queremos dar a conocer la banda mixta tenemos que hacerlo cuando antes-

Los chicos se voltearon a ver los unos a los otros. Todos entendían y estaban de acuerdo.

-Y también quería decirles que Hinata tendrá el solo femenino-

Todos se quedaron callados. Hinata se sonrojo.

-Por mi está bien- contestó el azabache rompiendo el silencio

-POR MI TAMBIÉN DATTEBAYO!- Exclamó Naruto

A Sakura no le gustaba como iba esto. Primero con Sasuke y ahora con la preferencia del Manager. Definitivamente NO LE GUSTABA.

**OKAY! Decidí hacer el fic Sasuhina (KYAAA) porque creo que tiene más potencial que Naruhina xd sin embargo también va a haber naruhina :3 Aquí podemos ver como Sakura se está poniendo como que muy arrogante, no sé si la voy a hacer la "mala" del cuento oh si mejor la dejo como buena amiga de Hinata…¿Ustedes que opinan? Va a haber triángulo amoroso, de una vez lo advierto x3 y en el próximo les pondré el link de un video de como canta Hinata(: Dejenme reviews para animarme a seguirle! **


	5. Chapter 5: Inicio

-Y-Yo le agradezco q-que me deje hacer el so-solo pero, ¿Qué va a pasar con Sa-Sakura-chan? Preguntó Hinata

-Yo estoy bien.- Dijo rápidamente Sakura, aunque se podía notar lo molesta que estaba.

Kakashi vio a las chicas por un momento. Hinata estaba sonrojada y Sakura molesta.

_Genial-pensó –También voy a tener problemas con ellas _

-¿Es para lo que nos querías?- Dijo el irritado Azabache

-Eh? Ah, Hai, Mañana mandare a la camioneta para que pase por ustedes.- Contestó Kakashi

-¿Ca-Camioneta?-Preguntó Hinata

-La banda tiene una van!- Presumió el rubio

-Oh y-ya veo- Contestó una Hinata bastante sonrojada, eso de hablar con la persona que le gustaba no era lo suyo.

-Pueden retirarse.- Dijo Kakashi

* * *

Las chicas llegaron al departamento. Sakura no había dicho ninguna palabra en todo el camino, y cuando apenas puso un pie en el departamento automáticamente se fue a encerrarse a su cuarto. Hinata al ver eso no pudo evitar sentirse triste, la única amiga que había tenido en su vida estaba enojada con ella y no entendía porque. Decidió prepararle un té, tal vez con eso Sakura se animaría a hablar con ella.

Hinata tocó la puerta. Sakura la escucho pero quiso hacerse la dormida, la verdad es que no tenía paciencia como para hablar con ella, no en ese momento.

-A-Ano…Sakura-chan…¿Estas bien?.- Preguntó Hinata desde el otro lado de la puerta

-Vete.- Contestó Sakura

-Etto..H-Hai- Dijo Hinata bastante desanimada, iba a darse la vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación pero algo le decía que no estaba bien, que dejara de ser una inútil y que enfrentara los problemas. La morena apretó la taza que tenía en sus manos y apretó la mandíbula.

-Sakura-chan…- Pronuncio con una voz apenas audible –No sé qué es lo que hice, y me disculpo por eso. Realmente me sentía muy fe-feliz cuando usted me dijo que que-quería ser mi amiga- En ese punto su voz se quebró –¡Me sentí muy feliz cuando me dijo que no le hablare de usted! Y me po-pone muy triste saber que co-cometí un error – Hinata ya se encontraba llorando –G-Gomen!

Hubo un silencio, solo se escuchaba uno que otro sollozo de la morena.

Sakura no era una persona cruel. Le rompía el corazón escuchar el llanto de su compañera. Aquella chica no tenía la culpa. De hecho, Ella misma estaba actuando demasiado infantil por sus celos.

Se abrió la puerta.

-Te dije que no me hablaras de usted, tonta.- Contestó una Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa en la cara

-Sakura-chan!- Dijo Hinata mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con su mano

Sakura solo abrazó a Hinata.

-G-Gomen-Contestó Hinata

-NO SEAS TONTA! LA QUE TIENE QUE PEDIR DISCULPAS SOY YO!- Dijo Sakura sin dejar de abrazar a Hinata –¡Siento haber tenido celos de ti! No es tu culpa que seas tan genial- Dijo La peli rosada con lágrimas en los ojos

-T-Tu eres más ge-genial que yo Sakura-chan.-Dijo Hinata correspondiéndole el abrazo

-AHHHHH- Chilló Sakura –Hinata-chaaaaaaaan

-Sakura-chaaaaaaan- Grito Hinata

_Mientras tanto en el departamento de los hombres: _

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO AHÍ?!- Dijo Naruto con una oreja pegada a la pared.

-Tsk- Chasqueo Sasuke –Deberían callarse de una vez

-Oii, SASUKE! ¿Tú en verdad las odias no es así?-Preguntó el rubio

-Si.-

A Naruto le apareció una gota de sudor en su cabeza. Sasuke era muy directo

-Entiendo que odies a Sakura-chan por lo de la entrevista pero… ¿Porque odia a Hinata-chan? Preguntó Naruto

Hubo un silencio. Sasuke no supo que responder. Si, era cierto, no le agradaba la idea de que hubiera chicas en la banda pero…No odiaba particularmente a Hinata, de hecho le parecía una chica "interesante". Todas las chicas que conocía hasta ese momento morían por él y nunca lo dejaban en paz. Por primera vez podía estar con una mujer sin que esta se le encimara o intentara coquetearle y eso le agradaba pero…no estaba seguro que era lo que estaba sintiendo desde la vez que la vio en bikini, era algo extraño. ¿Atracción quizás?

-JUU?- Preguntó el rubio sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Yo…no la odio- Contestó con una voz poco audible y con un leve sonrojo

-EEEEH?!- Preguntó alarmado el oji azul

-Voy a dormir.- Fue lo único que dijo Sasuke, luego se dirigió a su habitación.

_-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ME ESTA PASANDO?!- PENSÓ_

* * *

Las chicas estaban recostadas en una cama. Ambas tenían los ojos hinchados.

-Ne…Hinata…-Habló la peli rosa –Lo que dije acerca de Sasuke…No tienes por qué hacerlo.-

-S-Sakura-chan yo lo ha-haré.- Contestó Hinata

-EH?-

-Y-Yo quiero a-ayudarte- Sonrió Hinata –E-Eres mi amiga.-

-Hinata-Susurró Sakura- Arigato.- Sonrió

Ambas chicas se quedaron recostadas viendo al techo. La verdad era que su primera pelea había sido muy estúpida y peor aún, ambas habían llorado como si fuese el fin del mundo pero aun así había sido un experiencia graciosa.

-Sakura-chan ¿P-Porque le gusta Sasuke-kun?- Preguntó Hinata rompiendo el cómodo silencio

Sakura se sonrojo un poco

-Bueno…Desde que la banda KNH salió me convertí en una fan, me gustaba su música, y más como cantaba Sasuke-kun. Fui a todos los conciertos, leí revistas, compraba todos sus discos, en fin siempre fui una muy buena fan...- Acepto con orgullo la peli rosada- Fui tan buena fan que sentí que ya conocía a Sasuke-kun, así que cuando dieron los avisos de los castings inmediatamente fui a audicionar. Estoy aquí por Sasuke-kun.

-Y-Ya veo- Sonrió la morena, Al parecer Sakura estaba ahí casi por lo mismo que ella estaba. Sin embargo Hinata no solo estaba ahí por Naruto.

-Oii Hinata, ¿Por qué vivías sola?-Preguntó la Haruno

A Hinata no le gustaba hablar de ese tipo de temas. Su familia no era un tema que justamente fuese su preferido, pero al sentir que Sakura se había abierto de tal manera hacia ella…Hacia sentir a la morena bastante mal, así que decidió también ella abrirse.

-Mi Pa-Padre vive en el extranjero…- Contestó ella –Y mi hermana está en un in-internado.-

-¿Y tu Mamá?-Preguntó Sakura

-Mamá murió cuando yo tenía 4- Contestó Hinata con una triste sonrisa

-Lo siento, yo no sabía..-Dijo la oji verde preocupada

-N-No te preocupes Sakura-chan.- Dijo Hinata

-¿Por qué no vives con tu papá?.- Preguntó Sakura de nuevo

-Etto..Padre es una per-persona muy ocupada, no se puede hacer carga de mi ni de mi her-hermana.- Contestó Hinata sonriendo de manera triste –Es du-dueño de las empresas Hy-Hyuga…

Las empresas Hyuga eran unas de las más importantes empresas de consumo textil de todo el mundo. Sakura sabía eso porque siempre había comerciales en la televisión sobre el dueño. También en las escuelas se hablaba mucho de esas empresas.

-NANI?! ERES HIJA DE HIASHI HYUGA?!- Gritó la Haruno

-Etto..H-Hai- Contestó una sonrojada Hinata

-¡Eso significa que eres rica!-Exclamó Sakura

-Yo..no..- Dijo Hinata roja como una manzana.

A Hinata no le gustaba llamar la atención. Obviamente ser la hija de uno de los empresarios más importantes del mundo significaba hacerse notar. Todo el mundo pensaba que su apellido "Hyuga" solo era una coincidencia y nada más que eso, pero no era así, Ella era Hinata Hyuga, la primogénita, la futura heredera de las empresas Hyugas.

-Hinata, si eres ricas… ¿Por qué estás aquí?-preguntó la muy confundida Haruno

-A mi…si-siempre me gusto cantar. Mamá también cantaba, creo que lo herede de ella.- Dijo Hinata mientras sonreía- Ella si-siempre me llevaba a un parque, donde un ni-niño rubio siempre estaba meciéndose en un co-columpio…Él siempre le decía a la gente que algún día seria famoso. Esa vez me di cuenta que yo también que-quería ser famosa.-

-¿Ese niño era Naruto?.- Preguntó de nueva cuenta la peli rosa

La morena se sonrojo y asintió en silencio

-Cuando mamá murió, yo ya no pude re-regresar al parque… Pero, un día en la televisión lo vi can-cantar- Agrego Hinata con una gran sonrisa –Y fui muy feliz, Me di cu-cuenta que si él podía cum-cumplir su sueño, yo también po-podía…

Sakura vio a Hinata. Ella estaba casi por la misma razón que ella, sin embargo los deseos de Hinata no eran egoístas.

-¿y tu papá sabe acerca de tu sueño?- Preguntó Sakua

La morena agacho su cabeza dejando ver solo su fleco, se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza.

-N-No le digas a Kakashi-san por fa-favor- Contestó Hinata –Puede que hable con mi padre… y yo no qui-quiero eso.-

-No te preocupes Hinata- Contestó la Haruno algo preocupada –Pero ¿No crees que tu papá se va a dar cuenta por si solo? KNH es una de las bandas más famosas…-

-Padre vi-vive en el extranjero y no ti-tiene tiempo de ver la te-televisión, ni nada que no sea de ne-negocios- Dijo Hinata sintiéndose extremadamente egoísta.

-Ya veo…- Susurro Sakura.-No diré nada.-Prometió

Las chicas hablaron de algunos cuantos temas más y terminaron quedándose dormidas.

* * *

Kakashi mando la camioneta alrededor de las 4 de la tarde. Los cuatro integrantes llegaron al estudio de grabación.

-Empezaremos grabando el solo de Hinata- Dijo Kakashi

Hinata al escuchar eso trago en seco.

Estaba ella frente a ese micrófono, en ese estudio donde no había ruido, frente a ella había un vidrio y tras de él veía a un Sakura sonriéndole, Un Naruto levantando el pulgar en señal de aprobación y un Sasuke serio como siempre.

La música comenzó a sonar. La morena tenía las hojas en las manos. Tomo un respiro

watch?v=_dybU7n3k1A

Todos la veían. La música comenzó. Tardo algo en llegar la parte de Hinata. Mientras la chica esperaba su turno de cantar apretaba las hojas contra su pecho. Odiaba ser el centro de atención y eso era algo estúpido ya que, si iba a ser una estrella era muy obvio que todos le iban a poner atención. Sentía la mirada de los integrantes y sobre todo la del azabache, sentía como sus negros ojos penetraban prácticamente su alma. No pudo evitar sonrojarse. ¿Acaso el pelinegro estaba esperando que la chica cometiera un error para odiarla al igual que Sakura? ¡NO! Ella le había prometido a Sakura agradarle al azabache, no podía ganarse el odio de este. Cerró sus puños fuertemente, llegando a arrugar las hojas que tenía en las manos. Llegó su parte y la chica comenzó a cantar lo que decían las hojas.

Hinata cantaba con seguridad. Hinata ya no era la tímida Hinata, era una mujer con determinación. Era increíble como cambiaba cuando cantaba. La chica movía los hombros con ritmo y sonreía mientras cantaba.

_-Hinata, tu mereces el solo y más-pensó Sakura-No puedo creer que haya tenido celos.-_

_-Hinata-chan es muy linda- Pensó el rubio-Se ve muy diferente cuando canta.-_

_-El solo de Hinata le va a agradar al público-Pensó Kakashi _

La música seguía y Hinata seguía cantando, todos la observaban.

_-¿Por qué demonios me siento así?- pensaba el azabache sin quitarle la mirada a la morena –Averiguare que es lo interesante que tienes Hyuga..-_

**Hola! Espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy! Sé que no ha habido casi nada de romance T.T pero ya casi! Solo esperen! Aquí pudimos conocer más de Hinata y también podemos ver como Sasuke esta como que medio confundido de sus sentimientos xd! También vimos como la arrogante Sakura se fue y regreso la amistosa (: ¿Les gusto? ¿Qué piensan? ¿La continuo? Muchas gracias por leerme, enserio!**

**FUN FACT: Las canciones de Hinata, SI las canta Hinata! Su actriz de doblaje es cantante (: se llama Nana Mizuki! También todas las canciones que lleguen a aparecer serán cantadas por las voces de los personajes! ¿Les gusta la idea?**


	6. Chapter 6: Triste

Hinata se quitó los audífonos y salió del estudio de grabación.

-Etto… ¿Cómo lo h-hice?- Preguntó con un leve sonrojo

-De maravilla.- Sonrió la Haruno

-Gracias Hinata eso sería todo.- Contestó Kakashi –Ahora Sakura, entras tu.-

-Eh? Nani?- Preguntó confundida la oji verde

-Decidí que ambas chicas debían tener un solo.- Respondió el peliblanco –Después de todo, el álbum es para festejar su llegada.-

-EEEEHHH?! ¿! ¿! Habla enserio Kakashi-san?!- Gritó una emocionada chica

-Hai, Hai.- Afirmó el manager. Había visto que la tensión entre las chicas se había disminuido desde el día anterior, pero quería darle una oportunidad a Sakura, no quería que las chicas despertaran una rivalidad entre ellas como Sasuke y Naruto. – Vamos entra.- Reiteró

-ARIGATO!.- Exclamó Sakura

Una de las asistentes ahí presentes le dio las hojas en donde su canción estaría escrita, antes de que entrase al estudio. Una vez estando ahí la peli rosada se puso los audífonos y con el pulgar levantado dio la señal para que la música comenzara.

watch?v=en1582VWLMw

Sakura tomo una gran respiró.

Hinata veía con orgullo a su amiga, después de todo había logrado conseguir un solo al igual que ella.

_Me alegró Sakura-chan-pensó luego dirigió una amable sonrisa_

-A Sakura-chan le queda muy bien esta canción dattebayo!- Exclamó una voz que hizo a Hinata salir de sus pensamientos

La morena estaba tan concentrada en su amiga que no se dio cuenta que el rubio estaba justo enseguida de ella. Automáticamente se sonrojo.

H-Hai- Asintió Hinata

Tsk- Chasqueo Sasuke – No es tan buena.-

Hinata sintió como se estremecía. Si Sasuke seguía pensando igual de Sakura definitivamente iba a ser misión imposible tratar de hacer que ambos se acercaran. Voltio a ver a su amiga, Aquella chica estaba bailando y cantando con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-_No te defraudare Sakura-chan- Pensó Hinata _

-Y-Yo creo que es bas-bastante buena- Dijo la morena sonrojada, eso de defender a las personas no era lo mejor que sabía hacer, y menos defendiéndola de aquel azabache.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión-Contesto con frialdad el oji negro sin apartar la vista de la peli rosada que seguía cantando.

Hinata trago en seco. Sasuke sí que era una persona que podía herir los sentimientos de las personas con facilidad.

-No le hagas caso Hinata-chan –Contestó el rubio haciendo una mueca al moreno –Sakura-chan ¡Sí que sabe cantar!-Exclamó Naruto volviendo a dirigir la vista a la Haruno con una gran sonrisa.

-H-Hai- contestó Hinata.

Al admirar como el chico veía a Sakura con esa mirada llena de amor, la morena solo pudo bajar la mirada. Naruto era muy amable, sin embargo aunque le doliera aceptarlo, Naruto veía a Sakura con otros ojos y ella no podía cambiar eso. Al rubio le gustaba la Haruno. Era un hecho.

Sasuke veía toda la escena de reojo. Aquella chica sí que era fácil de leer y aun así, le llamaba la atención como loco.

Sakura continuaba cantando sin imaginarse los diferentes pensamientos de las tres personas que la veían desde detrás del vidrio.

_-Sasuke-Kun me está viendo ¡KYAA!-Pensó la Peli rosada mientras intentaba verse lo más linda posible_

-Neee Hinata-chan…ano...no sé cómo decirlo jee.- Dijo Naruto mientras se rascaba la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa

-¿Q-Qué pa-pasa?-Preguntó Hinata levantando la mirada lo más rápido posible. Algo dentro de ella esperaba un cumplido del rubio, pero ese algo murió cuando el rubio hablo.

-¿C-Como podría invitar a salir a Sakura-chaan?.- Pronunció un sonrojado Naruto

Algo dentro de Hinata se rompió. No sabía que era pero estaba más que roto. Sintió el cuerpo pesado. Sabía que a Naruto le gustaba Sakura pero… era diferente imaginándoselos saliendo, aparte le había dado la noticia bastante directa. Era muy diferente imaginar algo a que te lo confirmaran.

Sakura terminó de cantar y salió del estudio de grabación.

-¿Cómo me salió chicos?-Preguntó

-Bastante bien Sakura-chan!- Exclamo el rubio

_-Salvada por la campana-pensó Sasuke_

-¿Y tú que dices Hinata?- Preguntó Sakura dirigiendo a la morena

Sin embargo, Hinata estaba con la cabeza hacia abajo dejando ver solo su flequillo.

Tenía que hablar pero el nudo en la garganta no la dejaba. Pensaba que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar, y no quería que Sakura se preocupara. No quería generar problemas. Lo único que podía hacer era morderse el labio. De repente sintió como una mano se posicionaba en su hombro.-

-Hinata.- Dijo el moreno serio –Vamos a comprar algo de tomar para festejar.-

Guiándole con la mano en su hombro, el moreno logro sacar a Hinata del estudio.

-Idiota- Añadió una vez que se encontraban fuera –Si no querías que te vieran llorar no debiste ser tan obvia.-

Sin embargo la frialdad de Sasuke se vio interrumpida al escuchar los sollozos de la morena. Él no pensaba que en verdad fuese a llorar y ahora se sentía culpable.

-Oii..- Dijo con un leve sonrojo –Yo no hablaba enserio…-

-G-Gomen Sasuke-kun-Dijo la chica mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas-Es solo que…-

-Te gusta el idiota de Naruto- Interrumpió el azabache

La chica se sonrojo a más no poder, sin embargo seguía teniendo aquella mirada triste y una que otra lagrima saliendo de sus blancos ojos.

-E-Es estúpido ¿No es así?- Dijo la morena con una sonrisa triste mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que salían –A él le gusta Sa-Sakura-chan. Y-Yo no puedo competir con e-eso.

La morena solo sintió como algo cálido enredo su cuerpo. Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder. ¡Era Sasuke!

El mismísimo Uchiha la estaba abrazando.

Sasuke había actuado sin pensar. Hinata cuando lloraba se veía muy débil. Cualquier hombre en su lugar la abrazaría. Hinata prácticamente gritaba a gritos que la "protegieran" y el azabache había actuado de acuerdo a sus instintos, sin embargo, cuando pudo darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, ya era muy tarde.

Hubo un silencio bastante largo. Sasuke seguía abrazando a Hinata y Hinata seguía en shock.

Sasuke tenía que librarse de esa. No podía dejar que el orgullo "Uchiha" se manchara.

-Deja de llorar, eres molesta-Le susurro al odio a la morena –Me preguntó que dirá Naruto cuando se entere de tus sentimientos…-

El azabache se apartó y sonrió arrogantemente. La chica frente a él seguía sin moverse, tenía la boca semi-abierta y los ojos como de plato.

Hace unos momentos Hinata hubiera jurado que el azabache la estaba abrazando para consolarla, pero no, no era así. El azabache solo había quería burlarse de sus sentimientos y "amenazarla" con decirle a Naruto.

-Está oscureciendo.- Hablo de nueva cuenta el oji negro –Nos deben estar esperando.-

Sasuke comenzó a caminar en dirección al estudio. La chica a paso tortuga lo siguió. No podía siquiera pronunciar una palabra de lo impactada que estaba.

-¡AL FIN LLEGAS TEME!- Gritó un desesperado Naruto-¿EH? ¿Y las bebidas?- Preguntó

-No estaba abierta la tienda-Mintió Sasuke

Hinata estaba detrás de Sasuke. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y su mirada estaba triste. ¿Realmente el Azabache le diría acerca de sus sentimiento a Naruto?

-¿Hinata?-Preguntó Sakura sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Ah?...ah…Hai?-Preguntó Hinata intentado parecer lo más normal posible. No es que no le tuviera confianza a la Haruno, es solo que sabía que sus sentimientos solo traerían problemas.

-¿Estas bien?-

-H-Hai- Contestó Hinata forzando una sonrisa. –Solo estoy can-cansada-Añadió

Sakura sonrió al notar que su compañera se encontraba bien. Luego se acercó lo suficientemente cerca a Hinata como para susúrrale al odio.

-¿Le hablaste a Sasuke-kun de mí?- Preguntó Sakura con emoción

¡Dios! ¡Era cierto! Tenía que acercar a Sakura y a Sasuke pero… ¡ESO ERA MISION IMPOSIBLE! Hinata ni siquiera había logrado agradarle al azabache, ahora menos iba lograr hacer que al moreno le agradara alguien a quien "odiaba".

-Y-Yo lo olvide Sakura-chan, G-Gomen.- Respondió Hinata con las mejillas sonrojadas

-Pff…Bueno…Recuérdalo la próxima vez ¿De acuerdo?.-

-H-Hai.- Afirmó la morena

-Oiii chicas, ¡La camionetas nos está esperando!-Gritó Naruto

Sasuke se adelantó y Sakura lo siguió rápidamente, dejando a Hinata y a Naruto atrás.

-Nee, Hinata...-Pronunció el rubio

-H-Hai?- Contestó Hinata algo desanimada pero aun sonrojada. Después de todo, Naruto no tenía la culpa de haberse enamorado de Sakura.

-Ya no necesito tu ayuda con Sakura-chan- Dijo Naruto guiñándole un ojo a la morena

-N-Nani?- ¡¿Acaso el azabache le había dicho a Naruto sobre sus sentimientos?!

-Ya le pedí que saliera conmigo… Y ¡ACEPTO!- Exclamó un muy contento Naruto

Hinata quedo en blanco. Eso era peor que lo que había sucedido hace unos momentos. Sentía como sudaba en frio y como sus ojos querían estallar.

_-NO LLORARE-PENSÓ_

-¿En-Enserio? Me a-alegro Naruto-kun-Dijo Hinata forzando un sonrisa

El camino fue silencioso. A Hinata le parecía demasiado lento, solo quería llegar al departamento, recostarse y llorar.

Una vez llegaron al departamento, Hinata le dio las buenas noches a Sakura y se retiró a su dormitorio con la excusa de "que estaba cansada".

Se acostó en su cama y abrazo un almohada. Todas las lágrimas que había guardado en el día salieron. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando recordó las palabras del azabache_- Me preguntó qué dirá Naruto cuando se entere de tus sentimientos…-_Abrió los ojos de golpe. ¡NO PODIA DEJAR QUE NARUTO SE ENTERARA! No ahora. Él ya iba a tener una cita con Sakura, si el rubio se enteraba automáticamente se iba a sentir mal y no… ¡Hinata tenía que hablar con Sasuke en ese mismo momento! ¿Pero cómo lo hacía? Bueno, no importaba. No tenía tiempo para pensar. Con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta de su habitación, una vez fuera pudo notar que Sakura ya se había dormido. Salió del departamento y estaba dispuesta a tocar la puerta, sin embargo el siempre rose de la mano de Hinata hizo que se abriera.

-_La dejaron abierta-Pensó _

A decir verdad se sintió aliviada. ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si le hubiera abierto Naruto? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué iba a ver a Sasuke? Definitivamente no era una buena idea.

Paso cuidadosamente al departamento y pudo notar al rubio dormido en el Sofá, estaba roncando y bababiando. A Hinata le hubiese gustado tener en ese momento una cámara y tomarle una foto. Se veía adorable. Sacudió su cabeza, no era momento para pensar en eso, tenía que encontrar a Sasuke. Volteo a ver a un reloj que se encontraba en la esquina de la pared. Eran las once de la noche.

_Espero no este dormido-Pensó_

¿Dónde estaría la habitación del azabache? Abrió una puerta que resultó ser un armario. Ahí no era. Abrió la siguiente, era el baño. En ese momento se escuchó un ruido que provenía de la sala, ¿Acaso Naruto se había despertado? ¡Demonios! Se tenía que esconder. Rápidamente entró al baño y se escondió tras la cortina de la bañera.

La chica dejo de oír ruido alguno. Se tranquilizó, tal vez Naruto había decidió ir a su habitación.

_Mejor me voy- Pensó_

Pero cuando dio la vuelta se encontró con una mirada fría.

¿Qué haces aquí Hyuga?-Pregunto Sasuke empujándola contra la pared de la bañera.

**Hola! Bueno aquí podemos ver más Sasuhina KYAA!:3 también pudimos ver más el "efecto Hinata" ¿Les gustó? ¿Qué piensan? Dejen reviews(: En el próximo tendremos Sasuhina y Naruhina(: Muchas gracias por leerme! Sus reviews me animan mucho, enserio *u* Gracias a DANYMARY, Ignacia´MgSH181, dniizz, anti-fresas12, Rose101226, SinPantalones y a Miko Dark of the Moon! **


	7. Chapter 7: Cita

¿Qué haces aquí Hyuga?-Pregunto Sasuke empujándola contra la pared de la bañera.

La morena no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. La habían descubierto.

-¿Acaso ibas a espiar a… Naruto?-le susurro el azabache al odio

Hinata se sonrojo y negó rápidamente con la cabeza. No podía hablar. Estaba en shock.

-Y-Yo y-ya me i-iba a i-r.- Dijo Hinata con una voz poco audible y una cara muy, pero muy sonrojada.

Al azabache le causaba gracia ver todo ese espectáculo. Definitivamente cualquier chica en el lugar en donde estaba ella se le hubiera lanzado y hubiera generado un descendiente de los Uchiha pero, no. Hinata no era así. A Hinata no le importaba estar con el chico más guapo de Japón, y no, él no era vanidoso para proclamarse así mismo así, lo decían las encuestas.

_Diferente-Pensó –Me gusta lo diferente.- _

-Teme ¿Eres tú?-Preguntó una voz sacándolo de sus pensamientos

Mierda. Era Naruto.

Sasuke volteo a ver al rostro de la chica. La chica tenía los ojos más que abiertos. ¿Qué diría el rubio si los encontraba en tal situación?

-Hai.- Contestó rápidamente, Si para algo era bueno el Uchiha, era para razonar rápido.-Sal de aquí, voy a tomar un baño.-Agregó

-¿Nani? ¿No crees que es muy tarde?- Preguntó Naruto con una voz adormilada.

-No es de tu incumbencia.- Reprochó el azabache

Sasuke seguía acorralando a Hinata, pero ahora no importaba molestarla, lo que importaba es que nadie descubriera que la morena había entrado y que el azabache tuvo el descaro de seguirle el juego.

-Pff…-Se quejó el rubio desde el otro lado de la cortina –Bueno, no hagas ruido ¿Vale? Me voy a dormir.-

Hubo silencio. Sasuke suspiró, sí que había estado cerca. Dejo de acorralar a Hinata.

-Es mejor que te va-

-Oiii Sasuke!- Se escuchó la voz del rubio de nueva cuenta.- ¡NO TE BAÑES CON LA PUERTA ABIERTA!- luego un fuerte portazo se hizo escuchar.

Dios, Naruto sí que era idiota. Si no hubiese sido porque el Uchiha actuaba rápido, lo más seguro es que los descubrieran.

Volteo a ver a la chica para decirle que era mejor que se fuera, tendría tiempo para molestarla luego pero…La chica estaba inconsciente frente a sus ojos.

_Mierda.-Pensó el azabache_

Esa iba a ser una larga noche.

* * *

Sasuke salió con Hinata en su espalda. Con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Naruto se dirigió a su habitación. Una vez ahí, la recostó sobre su cama.

La vio. Estaba ahí, parecía dormir. Sus largos cabellos se extendían en toda la cama. Sus pestañas eran largas. Sus labios eran rosados. Su piel era blanca. Y aunque trajera esa ropa que le quedaba tan floja, aun así se podían apreciar curvas.

_Diferente y Natural-Pensó el moreno_

Bostezó. Serian alrededor de las 11:30, y a decir verdad el día había estado cansado.

Tsk- Chasqueó.

No podía dormirse. No teniendo a Hinata inconsciente en su cama. La observo por unos cuantos minutos más y sin querer, se durmió.

* * *

Despertó. Estaba muy cómodo. Quiso volverse a reacomodar pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que no estaba acostado en una almohada. Levantó la mirada.

Eran los pechos de Hinata.

Se levantó tan rápido como pudo. Estaba sonrojado, de nuevo. No entendía que le pasaba, últimamente se sonrojaba mucho y por la misma causa, Hinata. Volteo a ver el reloj que tenía en su mesita de noche. Eran las 5 de la mañana.

Rasco su cabeza. Tenía que despertar a la morena que se encontraba durmiendo o si no…deberían dar muchas, pero muchas explicaciones.

La movió ligeramente.

-Oii Hinata- Susurro lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la chica despertara.

Hinata abrió los ojos lentamente. Luego se levantó y se tallo los ojos. Al parecer la chica estaba desorientada o no recordaba nada de la que había pasado. Sin embargo, cuando volteo a izquiera y vio al azabache no pudo envitar sonrojarse.

¡Ahora lo recordaba! La chica había tenido tanta vergüenza que se había desmayado. Nadie la culpaba, a decir verdad, tener a un chico poniendo sus dos brazos a tus costados mientras te empuja contra la pared, Luego tener al mismo chico descubriéndote en tu infiltración "secreta" y además de eso teniendo al rubio a punto de descubrir a ese chico y a ti dos veces, era demasiado para Hinata. No puedo evitar desmayarse.

Tienes que irte-Dijo Sasuke

-H-Hai- Respondió rápidamente la chica. No solo tenía que irse, también quería. Se levantó rápidamente y con las mejillas más que sonrojadas, abrió la puerta. No quería enterarse que había sucedido después de haberse desmayado, ya que estaba segura que si escuchaba a Sasuke diciendo "dormiste conmigo" se iba a desmayar de nueva cuenta, y ahí sí que nadie podía salvarlos a ambos del mal entendido.

Con todo el cuidado del mundo salió del departamento de los chicos y entró a su departamento. Llego a su habitación y se recostó. Aquella noche había dio muy larga y estaba segura que no traería nada bueno.

Hinata suspiró.

-_Siquiera pude decirle a Sasuke-kun que no dijera nada-Pensó_

El sol salió. Ningunos de los dos pudo volver a dormir.

* * *

Hinata salió a desayunar. No se sorprendió al ver a Sakura saliendo de bañarse.

-Ohio- Contestó Sakura

-O-Ohio Sakura-chan- Contestó Hinata

Al parecer Sakura no se había enterado de su ausencia en la noche.

Hinata siguió su camino a la cocina. Estando ahí decidió preparase un simple cereal. No se sentía bien. Quería ignorar todo lo que había sucedido la noche pasada pero era imposible. Había decidido, que una vez que se calmara, iría a hablar con Sasuke y aclararía todo. Pero no en ese momento.

Sakura llego y se sentó a desayunar enseguida de ella.

-Neee..Hinata-chan- Dijo la peli rosada

-¿Q-Qué pasa?- Preguntó la morena

-¿Me puedes hacer un favor?- Contestó

-¿D-De que trata?- Volvió a preguntar la morena

-No te preocupes, te gustara.- Dijo Sakura mientras dedicaba una sonrisa picara

La morena solo la vio con una cara de confusión.

-Hoy tengo una cita con Naruto-

¡Era cierto! Había olvidado completamente que el día anterior le habían roto el corazón. Todo lo que había sucedido en la noche la había distraído. Hinata solo bajo la mirada

-Nonono Hinata-chan, no te pongas triste-Exclamó Sakura –De hecho mi favor era si tu podias…ir en mi lugar…

-N-Nani?- Levantó rápidamente la mirada Hinata

La peli rosada solo río nerviosamente.

-Etto..bueno, Naruto me pidió que saliera con él ayer- Dijo Sakura –Acepte, pero era porque no sabía cómo rechazarlo…Entonces ¡Se me ocurrió la idea de que fueras tú!

Hinata quedo en shock. Iba a tener una cita con Naruto.

-Pero..Sakura-chan, Na-Naruto quiere que se-seas tú- Afirmó la morena con un tono triste

-Hinata…-Replicó la Haruno cansada –Si quieres conquistar a Naruto debes comenzar con este tipo de cosas…

-Pero…-

-Hinata- Dijo Sakura mientras le tomaba la mano – ¿Me harás el favor sí o no?

Hinata obviamente quería ir. Tener una cita con Naruto sonaba como en sueños pero… algo le decía que a Naruto no le gustaría que ella fuese en lugar de Sakura. Volteo a ver a la chica que le estaba sosteniendo la mano. La veía intensamente. Sakura, su amiga, le estaba pidiendo un favor.

-H-Hai- Aceptó Hinata

-Yosh!- Exclamó Sakura

-P-Pero como le digo que tú no vas a i-ir?- Preguntó Hinata algo sonrojada

-Naruto me va a estar esperando en un parque de diversiones. Cuando tu llegues le dices que me sentí mal y no pude asistir. Naruto no tendrá de otra más que invitarte al parque. Ahí podrás pasar tiempo con él y él te conocerá mejor.- Respondió la oji verde

La verdad es que el plan de Sakura sonaba bastante bien.

-E-Esta bien.- Aprovó Hinata. Esperaba que nada saliera mal

-Kyaaaa!- Gritó una emocionada Haruno – ¡Debemos ver que te vas a poner!- Dijo Sakura mientras jalaba a Hinata a su habitación.

* * *

Naruto estaba fuera del parque esperando a quien iba a ser su cita. Traía unos lentes de sol y un gorro para que no lo reconocieran. Ser estrella también tenia sus desventajas.

-Naruto-kun- Escucho un susurro a su lado derecho

Era Hinata. Traía un vestido blanco que dejaba ver parte de sus hombros y traía el cabello recogido con una coleta al lado. Se veía hermosa, provocando un sonrojo en Naruto.

-Etto…-Dijo Hinata mientras juntaba sus dedos sacando al rubio de sus pensares

-Hinata-chan!-Exclamó el rubio -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Etto… Sakura-chan n-no va a poder ve-venir porque se sentía ma-mal y Ano… Vi-vine pa-para avisarte…-Dijo Hinata. No era buena mintiendo.

-¿EEEHHH? Pero ya compre los boletos…- Se quejó el Uzumaki

Hinata se sonrojó.

-Oiii Hinata!- Exclamó -¿Te gustaría entrar conmigo?

Hinata se sonrojó más fuerte.

-E-Esta bi-bien Na-Naruto-kun?-Preguntó apenada

-Hai!- Respondió.

Sin esperar respuesta de la morena, el rubio la tomo de la mano y la llevo directo al parque de diversiones.

-Hay que subirnos a ese!-Grito Naruto siendo como un niño pequeño

Hinata vio al juego que se refería Naruto. Quedo en blanco. Era una montaña Rusa.

-Etto..Yo…-Interrumpió Hinata. No era de aquellas que les gustaban los juegos fuertes, pero Naruto no la escucho y la volvió a tomar de la mano.

Una vez en la montaña rusa solo se escuchaba al Rubio gritando y a Hinata suplicando por su vida. La montaña rusa termino, Hinata salió pensando que su tortura había acabado pero no, se equivocó.

-¡Ese!- Gritó Naruto

Era la casa del terror.

* * *

-¡BOOO!- salió un monstruo detrás de Hinata

-¡AHHHHHHH!-Grito la morena y casi por impulso le dio una puñetazo en la cara al "monstruo" haciendo que este cayera al suelo

La chica salió corriendo.

-¡HINATA! ¡SOLO ES UN DISFRAZ!- Corrió Naruto tras Hinata. La chica corría bastante rápido.

* * *

-ESE!- Gritó Naruto refiriéndose a la casa de los espejos, jalando a Hinata.

Una vez dentro:

-Naruto-kun ¿Dón-dónde estás?- Preguntó Hinata que había perdido a su compañero entre tantos reflejos.

-¡ACA DATTEBA…!-La voz se vio interrumpida por un Naruto que se estampó con uno de los espejos

-¿¡NARUTO-KUN?!-Gritó una preocupada Hinata

-VEOO LA LUUUZ-Se quejó el rubio en el suelo

* * *

Habían ido a todos los juegos que Naruto había querido. Ahora tocaba al que Hinata quería ir. A la rueda de la fortuna. Ya era noche y la rueda tenía muchas luces de colores.

Hinata y Naruto se metieron a una de las cabinas.

-¡Todo Japón se ve desde aquí dattebayo!-Exclamó un Naruto admirando el paisaje que se encontraba bajo de él.

-Hai- Asintió Hinata con una sonrisa

El rubio volteo a ver a la morena. Verla admirar las luces de la ciudad con esa sonrisa lo hacía sentir bien. Hinata desprendía "tranquilidad".

-Oii Hinata-Dijo Naruto –La verdad es que… me la pase muy bien contigo – Agregó dedicándole una gran sonrisa

Hinata se sonrojó

Era como un sueño. En esa cabina, en el punto más alto. Naruto le estaba diciendo que se la había pasado bien con ella. Pero luego recordó, que si ella estaba ahí era porque originalmente el rubio había invitado a salir a su compañera. No a ella.

-N-Naruto-kun… ¿P-Puedo preguntarle algo?- Dijo Hinata bajando la mirada

-Hai- Contestó el Rubio sin apartar su mirada de las luces de la ciudad

-¿P-Porque le gusta Sakura-chan?-

El rubio se quedó pensativo por unos momentos. La verdad no tenía muchas ganas de hablar de Sakura en ese momento, pero debía contestar la pregunta.

-Yo creo que es porque ella es muy alegre. Desde que la vi me contagió su alegría aparte es muy bonita…y es muy segura de sí misma. No sé, me gusta eso de ella-Respondió Naruto dedicando una sonrisa

Hinata entendía. Ella estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que su compañero había dicho. Sakura era muy diferente a ella. El corazón de Naruto pertenecía a otra chica. Hinata entendía sus sentimientos.

Decidió rendirse.

-E-Espero que Sakura-chan te co-corresponda- Dijo la morena dedicándole una triste sonrisa

* * *

La cita termino. Los chicos de dirigían a la salida del parque.

-¿Esa no es la nueva integrante de KNH?- Gritó una chica

-¡KYAA! ¡SI LO ES!- Respondió otra

-¡TAMBÍEN ESTA NARUTO!-

-Mierda- Dijo el rubio mientras todas las personas comenzaban a hacer un circulo entre ambos. Jalo a Hinata. Ambos corrían de la multitud detrás de ellos. Naruto llegó a una motocicleta que estaba estacionada.

-Ponte esto- Dijo dándole un casco a la Hyuga.

Hinata se puso el casco.

-Yosh! ¡Agarrate fuerte de mi Hinata!- Exclamó

-H-Hai-Contestó la chica mientras abrazaba por la espalda a Naruto. Estaba sonrojada pero había decidido rendirse así que luchaba con los sentimientos que tenía en ese momento.

La motocicleta se echó a andar a toda velocidad. Hinata se agarraba fuertemente de Naruto. Pronto dejaron de escuchar la multitud de fans que los perseguían.

Solo eran ambos. En ese motocicleta. El viento golpeaba sus rostros. Naruto se encontraba sonriendo.

-¡Nadie puede parar a Uzumaki Naruto!-Gritó Naruto

Hinata sonrió.

-H-HAI!- Gritó aceptando lo que decía su compañero

_Me rindo Naruto-kun, Te dejare libre de estos sentimientos-pensó la chica_

* * *

Llegaron al edificio. Ambos estaban afuera de sus apartamentos.

-A-Arigato- Se inclinó Hinata haciendo una reverencia –M-Me la pase muy bien.-

-Yo también ¡Dattebayo!- Contestó un sonriente Naruto

-M-Me retiro- Sonrió Hinata –Konbanwa-

Hinata entró a su departamento. Naruto se quedó observando un rato la puerta

Se la había pasado muy bien. Realmente le agradaba Hinata. Le agradaba mucho, mucho.

No. No era eso.

_Le gustaba Hinata._

**Holaa! Bueno… este capítulo me gustó mucho hacerlo (: es un capitulo mayormente Naruhina pero… Bam! Lo prometido es deuda. Nuestro triangulo ya apareció. Naruto vs Sasuke. Aunque Sasuke no tiene taaan claros sus sentimientos como Naruto xd ¿Les gusto? ¿La continuo? ¡Déjenme reviews para ver que les pareció! Muchas gracias por leerme.**


	8. Chapter 8: Academia

La Hyuga llego a su departamento. Se sorprendió a ver a Sakura dormida en el sofá con un tazón de palomitas. De seguro la chica se había quedado dormida por el cansancio ya que eran apenas alrededor de las 8:00 pm.

Hinata se dirigió a su cuarto. Había sido una noche maravillosa pero al mismo tiempo triste. Ella ya no iba a luchar por Naruto, se había rendido y lo peor, es que ella sabía que era lo mejor.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación. Suspiró, el día había sido muy cansado. Cuando se iba a dirigir a su cama, vio algo que la saco de sus casillas.

Su boca se abrió.

-S-Sasuke-kun- Susurró

Frente a ella estaba el moreno sentado sobre su cama, al parecer esperándola.

Sasuke no sabía que hacia ahí. Él ya había comprobado que Hinata no era lo que él se imaginaba. _Lo que él quería._ Había decidido que la dejaría en paz pero algo dentro de él quería pedirle una explicación.

-¿Cómo te fue en la cita?- Preguntó con un tono frio y una mirada asesina.

Vio su vestuario. En efecto, parecía que había ido a una cita. Sakura después de todo no estaba mintiendo.

* * *

_Flashback:_

Sasuke estaba acostado en su sofá.

Naruto se había ido a su "cita" con Sakura y lo había dejado solo. El timbre sonó. El moreno se preguntó quién podía ser, pero como siempre, reaccionando rápido, dedujo que era Hinata.

Las únicas personas que iban a visitarlos eran las chicas de al lado y si Sakura estaba con Naruto entonces eso significaba que la persona que estaba detrás de esa puerta era la morena.

_Así que es ella- Susurró para sí mismo con una sonrisa_

Se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta. Al abrirla su "felicidad" se espumo al ver a Sakura.

-Konnichiwa- Pronunció le peli rosada con un leve sonrojo

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó el chico mientras se recostaba en el marco de la puerta

-Ah…Naruto me dijo que él era siempre el que cocinaba, entonces pensé que si Naruto no estaba aquí, tú tal vez no habías comido…- Respondió la Haruno

Era una mentira, y una muy grande. De seguro el rubio para hacerse "el genial" había inventado que sabía cocinar cuando en realidad lo único que sabía preparar era ramen instantáneo. Sasuke volteo a ver a la peli rosa. Traía una bolsa de plástico, que era obviamente comida.

La dejó pasar.

Sakura entró al departamento con una sonrisa, al parecer su plan para "conquistar" a Sasuke estaba saliendo bien.

-¿Donde esta Hinata?-Preguntó el azabache

-Con Naruto- Contestó Sakura –Están en una cita.-

Sasuke sintió como si alguien lo bofeteara. ¿¡UNA CITA?! Entonces aquella chica no era tan "inocente" y "diferente" como él creía. Era decepcionante. Hinata era igual que Sakura, veían algo que les gustaba y se le lanzaban. Hinata perdía su encanto con eso. La atención del azabache se fue de ella.

-¿No se suponía que tú eras la que debía ir?-Preguntó un molesto Sasuke

Mierda. Sakura había olvidado que tenía que hacerse "la enferma" para que Naruto no sospechara nada.

-Ah…si- Río nerviosa- Es solo que me sentía mal, pero ahora estoy mejor.-

Sasuke no creía nada. Él no era un estúpido como Naruto que se podía creer cualquier mentira.

La chica puso la bolsa de comida en la mesa de la cocina.

-Aquí tienes Sasuke-kun-Dijo sonriendo

-Arigato.- Contestó –Puedes irte.- Añadió

Auch. Fue un golpe bajo para Sakura. Tal vez "su plan" no funciono como quiso.

-H-Hai- Dijo cabizbaja y dejo el departamento.

* * *

-Na-Nani?-Dijo una sonrojada Hinata

-¿Cuál es tu plan?- Preguntó Sasuke -¿Hacerte la inocente?

-Y-Yo no me hago la i-inocente.- Respondió

Era el colmo. El chico perdió la paciencia. Se levantó de la cama y la empujo hacia la pared, acorralándola como lo había hecho la noche anterior.

-Realmente odio a las chicas que se hacen las "Santas"- Pronunció el moreno

-Y-Yo no me estoy hacien…-

-¿Enserio? ¿Entonces porque entraste al departamento? ¿Querías seducir a Naruto no es así?- Dijo Sasuke casi gritando. Estaba perdiendo la calma.

-Yo solo que-quería pedirle un favor- Dijo Hinata bajando la mirada

-¿De qué hablas?-Preguntó Sasuke calmándose un poco mas

-Quería pedirle que por favor no le di-dijera nada sobre mis sentimientos a Na-Naruto-kun-Dijo la chica sin levantar la mirada

-¿Por qué entraste así?- Preguntó de nueva cuenta el moreno

-L-La puerta es-estaba abierta y no que-quería ver a Naruto-kun po-porque me sentía muy triste.- Respondió mientras juntaba sus dedos

¿La puerta abierta? Mierda! Era cierto…una de las manías de Naruto era nunca cerrar la puerta bien. Era un idiota.

El chico dejo de acorralar a Hinata. De verdad que se había puesto muy mal solo por la cita. La volteo a ver. La chica estaba sonrojada y con la mirada triste.

-¿De verdad te gusta tanto?-Preguntó Sasuke

La chica sonrió tristemente

-Decidí rendirme…-

Esas palabras. Esas palabras generaron un sentimiento desconocido en Sasuke. ¿Tristeza/Felicidad? No sabía bien cómo explicarlo…

-Hinata-chan ¿Ya llegaste?-Dijo Sakura desde el otro lado de la puerta

Hinata iba a estar a punto de hablar pero Sasuke la tapó la boca

-Ella no sabe que estoy aquí- Le susurró a Hinata

¿Cómo? ¿Entonces cómo demonios se había metido al departamento? Bueno, eso no importaba en ese momento… Tenía que esconder a Sasuke.

Hinata se retiró la mano de la boca.

-Debajo de la cama…-Susurro señalándole el lugar

El azabache volteo a verla y asintió. Luego se metió debajo.

-H-Hai-Contestó Hinata una vez que Sasuke estaba escondido

Sakura abrió la puerta de golpe.

-¡KYAA!-Gritó -¡CUENTAME TODO!-

-Etto..Yo…-

-¡¿TE BESO?!-Preguntó Sakura

Sasuke apretó los puños. Ver la imagen de Naruto y Hinata besándose no le gustaba.

-N-NOOO- Contestó Hinata con la cara rojísima

-Pfff…- Se quejó la Haruno, luego se dejó hacer a la cama de Hinata-

Ambos, Hinata y Sasuke se pusieron de nervios.

-Cuéntame más…- Dijo Sakura haciendo una señal para que la morena se sentará enseguida de ella

-Etto… ¿Qué te parece si sa-salimos por algo de tomar?- Dijo Hinata mientras fingía una sonrisa

-¡¿EEHH?! Pero estoy en pijamas…-Se quejó la Haruno

-¡TO-TOMEMOS UN BAÑO!-Gritó Hinata extremadamente nerviosa

-¿EH?-Preguntó confundida Sakura

-V-Vamos-Dijo Hinata mientras jalaba a Sakura al baño

Sasuke sonrió. Al parecer Hinata era más inteligente de lo que pensaba.

Una vez que las chicas estuvieron fuera de la habitación. Sasuke salió.

Ahora quien le debía una explicación a Hinata era él.

* * *

-¡NO QUIERO IR! ¡ME REUSO!-Gritó un Naruto enojado

-Naruto…tenemos que ir- Suspiró Kakashi cansado, siempre era lo mismo.

-¡NO Y NO!- Reiteró el rubio

-Sasuke…-Dijo el peli blanco en busca de que el Uchiha lo ayudara

-No cuentes conmigo para esto- Contestó el moreno inexpresivo como siempre

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no quieres ir a la Academia?-Preguntó Sakura confundida

-¡PORQUE ESTA LLENA DE ENGREIDOS!-Gritó Naruto

-¿Eh?- Preguntó la Haruno

-Los chicos tienen cierta rivalidad con los famosos que están ahí- Río nervioso Kakashi

-¿Ri-Rivalidad?- Esta vez fue Hinata la que hablo

-¡Kakashi! ¡Tú sabes muy bien, que todos ahí nos quieres desterrar de nuestro puesto número 1 como cantantes adolescente!- Se quejó el rubio de nuevo

-Oh vamos, vamos, todos los cantantes tienen rivalidad…-Dijo Kakashi intentado calmar al Uzumaki

-¡PERO ELLOS NOS ODIAN! ¡EN ESPECIAL ESE KIBA, DATTEBAYO!- Refunfuño el oji azul

-¡KYYA! ¿¡KIBAA?!-Gritó Sakura

-Chicos tenemos que ir, no quiero escusas. – Termino por concluir el peli blanco – Tomen sus cosas, vamos a la camioneta.

-AAAHHH- Se quejó el rubio

-Tsk- Chasqueó el azabache

Los chicos dieron camino a la camioneta.

-Sa-Sakura-chan ¿Q-Que es la A-Academia?-Preguntó Hinata

-¿EH? ¿No sabes?-

Hinata negó con la cabeza

-La Academia es donde los mejor artistas de todo Japón se reúnen para organizar conciertos, escribir su música, conseguir patrocinadores, hacer videos musicales y demás…-Dijo Sakura orgullosa de saber todo –Están artistas adolescente como Kiba, Sai, Ino, Ten Ten y más… -Añadió

La manera en la que hablaba Sakura de la academia la hacía parecer un lugar bastante genial.

Los chicos se subieron a la camioneta y dieron marcha hacia la famosa "Academia De Talentos"

* * *

-Sugoii- Dijo Sakura mientras admiraba la Academia

-E-Es muy grande- Dijo Hinata

Sasuke y Naruto volteaban a todos lados en busca de los idiotas de sus "amigos famosos" y es que en realidad, todos los odiaban. La banda KNH los había superado a todos ellos, por lo tanto eran la envidia de todos.

-Kakashi- Saludó Sai

Genial, había llegado el primer idiota.

-Sai- Respondió el peli blanco en forma de saludo

-Naruto, Sasuke- Dijo Sai con la voz fría.

-Hola- Contestó el rubio de mala manera

-Veo que ellas son las nuevas integrantes…-Dijo Sai haciendo alusión a las chicas presentes

-O-Ohio- Contestó Hinata haciendo una reverencia

Apenas Sakura iba imitar el gesto de su compañera cuando sintió que el chico le tomaba la mano.

-E-Eres hermosa- Dijo el chico con un sonrojo

-¡¿EH?¡-Dijo Sakura

Un señor de alrededor de 40 años interrumpió el momento "romántico" de ambos

-Sai-kun, tenemos que irnos- Dijo

-Me tengo que ir- Dijo soltándole las manos a la peli rosa –Nos vemos luego- Añadió mientras le dedicaba un guiño

-¡¿EHHH?!- Seguía sin creérselo la Haruno, Una estrella internacional como Sai enamorada de ella… ¡WOW!

-No quiero a esa chica fea en mi video- Dijo Kiba

Mierda. Naruto había escuchado la voz de su enemigo. Naruto y Kiba realmente se odiaban. Al ver que se acercaba a ellos, empezó a gruñir como vil perro.

-Oh, miren quien se digna a visitarnos-Dijo Kiba sonriendo arrogantemente

-Cálmate Dobe- Susurro Sasuke al escuchar el gruñido de Naruto

-P-Pero Ki-Kiba-sama, ¿Entonces que chica quiere que este en su video?-Preguntó la asistente del castaño

Kiba se puso a pensar. En ese momento vio a las chicas que estaban presentes.

-Ella.- Dijo señalando a Hinata luego se marchó

Naruto lo quería matar más que nunca, eso era un hecho.

Sasuke estaba serio, pero dentro de él quería dejarle bien claro a ese idiota que Hinata no iba a salir en ningún video junto a él.

-Es una buena idea- Dijo Kakashi

-¡¿EHHHHHHHHH?!- Gritó el rubio

-No lo es- Dijo Sasuke bastante molesto

Ambos chicos se voltearon a ver. Era muy raro eso de que ambos la defendieran, pero eso no importaba. Ambos no querían que Hinata saliera en ese video.

-Le daría más popularidad a Hinata.- Opinó Kakashi

Sakura había visto los celos de Naruto, así que pensó que sería una buena oportunidad para acercarlos.

-¡SI HINATA! Deberías participar…-Dijo la peli rosa

-N-No yo no…-

-Por favor- Hablo la asistente que seguía presente –Kiba-sama es muy exigente con ese tema. Si usted no acepta perderé mi trabajo. Una vez que Kiba-sama quiere algo, nadie se lo puede sacar de la cabeza.

A Hinata no le gustaba tener tal responsabilidad. Si ella no aceptaba salir en el video del Inuzuka, aquella mujer perdería el empleo.

-E-Esta bien- Dijo Hinata sonrojada

Sasuke y Naruto estaban que se morían. Pero obviamente Sasuke sabía pretender más que Naruto.

Sakura vio la cara del rubio. Su plan estaba trabajando.

El día acabo. Sakura tenía a un famoso enamorado de ella. Hinata iba a salir en un video de Kiba Inuzuka. Y ambos chicos se interrogaban que sentían hacia Hinata. Había sido un día largo.

* * *

Sasuke entro al departamento. Se iba a bañar para despejarse la cabeza un poco. El rubio noto que el azabache estaba molesto al igual que él.

-Oii Sasuke…-Dijo -¿Por qué estás tan enojado?-

-No es de tu incumbencia dobe.- Contesto cortantemente

El Uzumaki se hecho en el sofá.

¿Acaso a Sasuke también le gustaba Hinata? No. No era eso. Era imposible que una persona como Sasuke se enamorara de una persona como Hinata. Eso definitivamente no iba a pasar.

-Oii Sasuke-

El azabache volteo a ver a su amigo antes de meterse al baño

_-Me gusta Hinata- Dijo el rubio_

Mierda.

**Hola!(: Bueno…como pueden ver Sasuke cada vez está dudando más de sus sentimientos, Naruto le dijo que le gusta Hinata y ¡Nuevos personajes aparecen! Quiero hacer SaiSaku ¿Qué piensan? ¿Les gusta? Asdfghjkl Déjenme reviews contándome que les pareció el capítulo, si les gusto o no y cuáles son sus predicciones (: Gracias por leerme!**


	9. Chapter 9: Video

_-Me gusta Hinata- Dijo el rubio_

Mierda.

* * *

Los chicos llegaron a la Academia.

Naruto está enojadísimo y Sasuke estaba más serio de lo normal.

-Yosh- Dijo Sakura – ¡Tienes que verte sexy para el video, Hinata!

-¡¿S-Sexy?!- Preguntó la morena mientras sus mejillas se tornabas rojo intenso

-¡ELLA NO TIENE QUE VERSE SEXY!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo el rubio y el azabache.

Ambos se voltearon a ver.

-Si lo tiene que hacer- Dijo Kiba mientras llegaba a donde se encontraban

Sasuke y Naruto olvidaron lo que habían dicho sincronizadamente, ya habría tiempo para explicaciones, ahora lo que importaba es que ambos odiaban a aquel castaño y tenían que impedir que Hinata apareciera en su video.

-K-Kiba-kun- Dijo Hinata sorprendida por la presencia del Inuzuka.

-Vine a recogerte- Dijo Kiba mientras sonreía coquetamente

-¿A mí?- Preguntó Hinata mientras un leve sonrojo se hacía presente

-Pues que lastima-Interrumpió Naruto –Hinata ha decidido que no va a participar en tu estúpido video.- Le saco la lengua

Kiba levanto una ceja, luego sonrió arrogantemente.

-¿Es eso cierto Hinata-chan?-Dijo mientras se acercaba demasiado al rostro de la morena

Esta vez el que no pudo resistir la cercanía de Kiba a Hinata, fue Sasuke.

-Hinata es de la banda KNH-Dijo el moreno dedicándole una mirada fría al chico que estaba cerca de aquella chica –No tiene ningún interés en participar en tus videos mediocres –Añadió

El Inuzuka sonrió, nuevamente, pero esta vez por notar como los dos idiotas más creídos de toda la Academia comenzaban a perder el control. Definitivamente le encantaba molestarlos, sobre todo a Naruto.

-Nee Hinata-chan, ¿Lo que ellos dicen es verdad?-Preguntó imitando la voz de un niño pequeño

-¡NO!-Gritó Sakura antes de que Hinata pudiera siquiera responder –Ellos solo están bromeando, ¿No es así chicos?-

Ambos chicos voltearon a ver a la peli rosa. No, lo que ellos decían NO era broma.

-¿No es así chicos?- Volvió a preguntar la Haruno pero esta vez su puño esta elevado.

Nauro trago saliva.

-Bueno, si es así entonces ven-Dijo Kiba extendiéndole el brazo a Hinata para que enganchara su brazo junto al de él.

Naruto estaba a punto de protestar pero Sakura se lo impidió dándole un golpe que lo llevo al suelo.

-ITAIIII- Se quejó el rubio en el suelo sobándose la parte golpeada

-Deberías llevártela Kiba-kun- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa fingida –Deben prepararse-

Kiba asintió con una sonrisa y volvió a señalar su brazo. Hinata con toda la pena del mundo acepto el gesto del castaño. Una vez que sus brazos ya estaban entrelazados, ambos abandonaron el lugar.

Sasuke había odiado ver como se alejaban, y había odiado mucho mas no haber hecho algo para evitarlo, pero no podía hacer nada. No podía expresar sus "confundidos" sentimientos hacia Hinata sabiendo que a su mejor amigo/rival le gustaba.

* * *

Mientras a Hinata la preparaban para el video, Los integrantes de KNH, tenían tiempo libre. Así que Sakura decidió ir a visitar a su "nuevo enamorado", Sai. Con suerte ella también le podría generar celos a Sasuke.

Paso por varios camerinos hasta encontrar el que tenía el nombre de Sai.

_-Bien Sakura, solo actúa coqueta.- Pensó_

La idea de Sasuke celoso de Sai le parecía bastante genial. Aunque aún no entendía porque Sasuke no quería que Hinata saliera en el video de Kiba, eso era sospechoso. La peli rosada sacudió su cabeza, ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Sasuke celoso de Kiba? No…eso era muy estúpido. Sasuke nunca se enamoraría de Hinata.

La chica toco la puerta del camerino.

Ahí estaba Sai sentado mientras su asistente le enseñaba algunos papeleos.

-Disculpe- Dijo Sakura mientras tocaba la puerta ligeramente

Sai ni siquiera levanto la mirada, estaba ocupado leyendo los papeleos sin embargo el asistente si la levanto.

-¿Se le ofrece algo? – Preguntó

-Etto…yo quería saludar a Sai-kun- Dijo la chica algo confundida.

-Sai…-Dijo el asistente

Sai levanto la mirada

Sakura estaba preparada para otro cumplido. Esperaba una sonrisa de parte del pálido chico y tal vez una futura cita. Al tener esos pensamientos no pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse.

-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó

¡BAM! De repente la sonrisa de Sakura se pausó. ¿No recordaba a la chica que le había dicho hermosa?

-Soy la chica de ayer- Dijo la Haruno forzando la sonrisa –Me dijiste que era hermosa…-

Sai volteo a verla, luego la recorrió con la vista.

_De segura se acordara de mí-Pensó_

-Fea.- Dijo con el rostro inexpresivo, Luego volvió a comenzar a leer el papeleo de nuevo.

¿Qué? ¿Le había dicho fea? El chico no sabía en que se había metido.

-_PAAAAAF!-_

Sai quedo impactado. ¿Acaso aquella chica lo había cacheteado? ¿A él? Pero… ¡Era imposible! A Sai nunca lo habían cacheteado y menos una chica.

Sakura estaba sonriendo. Luego de unos segundos abandono la habitación

-¿Esta bien Sai-kun?-Preguntó el asistente preocupado -¿Quiere que llame a seguridad?

-No.- Contestó, luego sonrió –Estoy bien.-

* * *

Sakura caminaba irritada entre los pasillos de la Academia. ¿Quién se creía? Sasuke era cien, no, MIL veces más guapo que él. ¿Fea ella? ¡Ja! NO.

-Sakura-chan- Dijo Naruto interrumpiendo sus pensamientos –Ya están listos.-

-¿EH?-Preguntó Sakura confundida

-Hinata-chan y el idiota ya están listos para comenzar a grabar el video- Respondió el rubio

¡Era cierto! Había olvidado por completo el video.

-Entonces en marcha- Contestó Sakura

* * *

Naruto y Sakura llegaron. El azabache ya estaba sentado enfrente del set en donde se iba a grabar el video. El set era bastante sencillo. Era el simulador de una "habitación" y un sillón rojo al centro. Nada en especial.

-El video va a ser un asco- Dijo el azabache

-¡TE APOYO DATTEBAYO!- Exclamó el rubio

Sakura iba a decir algo pero la interrumpió una dulce voz

-V-Vinieron- Dijo una HERMOSA Hinata sonriendo

Su vestuario era algo del otro mundo.

La morena traía un vestido largo de color rojo que le quedaba pegado, resaltando sus cuervas, y que se extendía cuando llegaba al área donde iban sus pies. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta al lado y sus labios estaban pintados de color rojo junto con sus blancos ojos delineados.

La chica se veía hermosa, y obviamente ambos chicos presente pudieron notarlo. Sin embargo no les duro mucho la felicidad al ver aparecer a Kiba con un traje estilo pingüino.

-Se ve hermosa ¿No es así?- Pregunto sonriendo arrogantemente

Ambos chicos le dedicaron una mirada asesina.

-K-Kiba-kun no digas co-cosas así- Respondió la morena bastante sonrojada

-¿Por qué no? Es la verdad… ¿No es así Naruto?- Preguntó el Inuzuka refiriéndose al rubio

Naruto no sabía cuál era el plan de Kiba pero aun así un cumplido no estaría de demás…

-¡Hai!-Dijo el Uzumaki olvidando el enojo –Te ves muy bien Hinata-chan- Le dedico una sonrisa

Hinata bajo la mirada y sonrió. El gesto no quedo desapercibido por el azabache.

Tsk- Chasqueo el moreno.

–_No había dicho que se había rendido-Pensó_ _bastante molesto_

-¿Y tú qué piensas Sasuke?- Preguntó el castaño

Sakura volteo a ver a los chicos. Esperaba que Sasuke dijera algo que llegara a herir a Hinata o algo parecido. Naruto también volteo a ver al moreno, y esperaba que aquel chico dijera que no le importaba o que era una molestia.

-No está mal- Contestó

Shock. Naruto y Sakura quedaron en shock. Sasuke Uchiha, el famoso más guapo de acuerdo a todo Japón, nunca había dicho algo similar. Siempre ignoraba a todas las chicas y nunca las había alabado, pero con Hinata era diferente.

-¡BIEN COMENZEMOS!- Gritó el director

-Tenemos que irnos- Dijo Kiba mientras tomaba a Hinata de la mano –Nos vemos.- Luego guiño el ojo

Pero Naruto no estaba concentrado en eso. Naruto estacaba concentrado en Sasuke, ¿desde cuándo Sasuke le decía a alguien bonita? Y ¿Desde cuándo esa chica tenía que ser la que le gustaba?

* * *

-Bien, solo tienes que sentarte en el sillón- Dijo el director refiriéndose a Hinata- Kiba-kun estará cantando a tu alrededor, tu solo tienes que mostrarte sorprendida por el coqueto chico que está cantando ¿De acuerdo?-

-H-Hai- Contestó sonrojada

-Al final Kiba te sacara a Bailar, y te dará un beso.-Añadió el director

-¿¡QUÉ?!- Gritaron los tres, Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó Kiba sonriendo

-No mencionaron nada de eso- Dijo la peli rosa molesta

En ese momento llegó Kakashi

-Domo-Saludo cortésmente con una sonrisa pero al ver que los integrantes de su banda estaban molestos la borró -¿Sucede algo?

-¡SI!-Gritó Naruto – ¡Quieren que el idiota de Kiba bese a Hinata!

-Kakashi solo es actuación- Dijo el director

-No, no solo es eso- Dijo Sasuke dedicando una mirada fría al castaño –Ese idiota lo está haciendo apropósito

-Yo no estoy haciendo nada idiota- Rugió el Inuzuka

-Bien, Bien… cálmense-Dijo Kakashi intentando parar una futura pelea –Creo que quien tiene la última palabra aquí es Hinata.-

Todos voltearon a ver a Hinata. Como siempre, Hinata odiaba llamar la atención. Se sonrojo violentamente.

-Y-Yo lo ha-haré- Contestó

* * *

Hinata estaba en su posición. La chica sostenía una copa para dar un aire más "clásico".

-3,2,1…ACCIÓN!-Gritó el director

watch?v=6fp-q8ffrOM

La música comenzó. Kiba entro al set y los "bailarines" que estaban vestidos de meseros comenzaron a cantar un "shumiduba" mientras hacían un baile. Kiba se acercó sensualmente a la chica del "sillón". Hinata estaba sonrojada.

Los chicos veían todo detrás de las cámaras. Naruto y Sasuke estaban más que molestos y Sakura estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

Kiba comenzó a cantar. Estaba muy cerca de Hinata, la chica solo lo veía mientras que el chico con una sonrisa pronuncia las palabras. La tomo del brazo y le dio un ligero beso en el hombro. Siguió cantando. Luego se levantó del sillón y fue directo a un florero. Tomo una rosa y se la puso en la boca, mordiéndola. Regreso al sillón y se la dio a Hinata. El chico no dejaba de cantar con una seguridad impresionante. Se notaba que ya tenía experiencia. Los meseros se acercaron a donde ambos estaban sentados y comenzaron a ofrecerles "bebidas" mientras que Kiba con delicadeza tomaba una copa y "brindaba" con Hinata. El chico cantaba bastante bien. Un mesero llego y le "ofreció" un puro. Kiba lo tomó, luego varios meseros le ofrecían un encendedor para prenderlo. Una vez que el puro estaba prendido Kiba comenzaba a "fumarlo" con elegancia. En realidad Kiba no estaba fumando nada, era joven pero no estúpido. Se acercó a la chica tanto como para que sus caras quedaran unos centímetros separadas, El chico le estaba cantando. Tomo su mano y la beso.

Naruto quería ir y romperle la cara a ese tipo ¿Quién se creía? Pero no podía, Hinata había dicho que ella estaba bien.

Kiba tomo la mano de la morena. Ambos se levantaron del sillón. Puso su mano en su cintura y comenzaron a bailar mientras los meseros hacían su coreografía alrededor. Kiba seguía cantando sensualmente.

Sasuke apretó los puños, sabía muy bien que después de la escena del baile llegaría lo que el NO quería que llegara.

Sakura observaba a Sasuke. ¿Por qué estaba así? Incluso parecía más molesto que Naruto. La peli rosa volteo a ver a donde Hinata y Kiba estaban bailando. ¿Y si Sasuke si estaba celoso?

El baile continuo. Hinata estaba MUY, MUY sonrojada. No estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cercanía de los hombres.

Kiba le encantaba lo que estaba haciendo. Veía de reojo a los dos idiotas y no podía evitar sonreír. ¿Quién diría que aquella chiquilla hubiera enamorado a los chicos más cotizados de Japón?

Kakashi observaba las reacciones de cada uno de los integrantes. Naruto estaba bastante molesto, y Sasuke estaba muy enojado mientras que Sakura estaba muy desanimada. No se tenía que ser genio para saber lo que estaba sucediendo. Solo esperaba que la banda estuviera bien.

El director se puso junto a donde todos los de KHN estaban.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó Kakashi

-Se darán el beso en 30 segundos- Contestó el director con una sonrisa en la cara

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula. 29…28..27. La cuenta comenzaba. Naruto gruñía. Todo parecía transcurrir en cámara lenta. Ambos seguían bailando. No, Sasuke NO quería que alguien la besara. Sasuke no quería que besaran a algo que era _suyo_.

Kiba estaba a punto de besarla cuando sintió que algo apartaba a la morena de sus brazos. Era Sasuke.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES?!-Gritó el director

Sasuke le dedico una mirada llena de odio al castaño y tomo a Hinata por la mano llevándosela lejos del set.

* * *

**HOLA!:B Bueno...se que siempre tengo el capitulo mas temprano pero baaah! el dio de ayer estuve muy ocupada y caí rendida en la noche! pero bueno...Aquí esta! ¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Espero que me entiendan n.n GRACIAS POR LEERME, LOS AMO!**


	10. Chapter 10: Pelicula de Terror

-S-Sasuke-kun ¿Q-Que está haciendo?- Dijo la chica mientras veía como el azabache la alejaba del set

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula. No sabía porque lo había hecho. Fue algo así como un instinto. Su mano tomaba la de la morena y no sabía a donde se iban a dirigir.

-Cállate- Contestó irritado

Sasuke y Hinata recorrieron toda la academia de la mano hasta llegar al patio de esta. Sasuke la soltó.

Hubo un silencio.

-¿P-Porque me tra-trajo aquí?-Pregunto Hinata sonrojada

Sasuke cerró los puños. ¿Qué se supone que le iba a decir? ¿Qué estaba celoso?

-¿T-Te gustan las películas de terror? Preguntó desviando la mirada y sonrojado

-¿EH?-Preguntó la chica bastante confundía

Demonios, no se le había ocurrido nada. Había dicho algo demasiado estúpido, estaba seguro que ni Naruto hubiera dicho algo parecido.

-No me hagas repetir las cosas- Reprochó

Hinata se le quedo viendo bastante confundida. ¿Era necesario haber interrumpido el video por eso? Bueno, no importaba, después de todo Sasuke la había salvado de tener que besar a Kiba

-Etto…N-No- Dijo Hinata bastante sonrojada –No me gustan, s-soy muy miedosa-

-Bien.- Contestó cortantemente el Uchiha –Entonces regresemos.-

Hinata no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. ¿En verdad solo había preguntado eso?

-Ano…H-Hai…- Dijo insegura

El azabache camino unos cuentos pasos y luego paro en seco.

-Cuando regresemos ahí…-Cerró sus puños –No continúes con el video.-

-¿P-Porque?-Preguntó la oji blanca mientras observaba la amplia espalda del chico que se encontraba frente a ella

-Es tu primer beso ¿No es así?-

Hinata trago saliva y bajo la mirada. ¿Era tan obvio?

-H-Hai- Contestó

-Solo…No lo hagas.- Afirmó el azabache

Sasuke continúo su camino hacia el set. Hinata quiso alcanzarlo pero como aun no sabía bien utilizar tacones se tropezó.

Hinata cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, pero se sorprendió al notar que algo evitó su caída.

Levantó la mirada. Era Sasuke. Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros.

-Ano…-Pronunció Hinata sonrojada

Sus rostros estaban muy cerca. Ambos podían sentir la respiración cálida del otro en su rostro. Sasuke no podía soportar tenerla así. Su rostro automáticamente se acercaba más al de ella.

-¡¿DONDE ESTAN DATTEBAYO?!-Gritó el rubio

Los chicos al escuchar la voz de Naruto se alejaron lo más rápido posible. Naruto los encontró

-¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS HICISTE ESO?-Gritó el rubio refiriéndose al video

Sakura llego corriendo tras Naruto.

-TSK-Chasqueó Sasuke – ¿De esa manera me agradeces?

-¿Eh?-Preguntó Naruto quitando el ceño fruncido

Sasuke comenzó a caminar a dirección del Uzumaki

-Kiba no besó a Hinata.-

Naruto al escuchar eso se deshizo de toda furia que estuviera dentro de él y sonrió de oreja a oreja

-¡YA VEO! –Dijo mientras reía y le ponía una mano a su amigo en el hombro

Sin embargo Sakura no le creía nada. Sasuke no era alguien que actuara así solo por el bien de su amigo. Sacudió la cabeza, ¿Quién era ella para decir eso?

_-Tienes que creerle-Pensó_

Sasuke entro a la academia y dejo a los tres miembros solos.

-Nee Hinata-chan ¿Harás el video?- Preguntó Naruto

-N-No- Contestó la chica, seguía sonrojada por lo antes sucedido-

Sakura noto el sonrojo de la chica y lo exaltada que estaba.

_¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?-Pensó_

-¡Yosh! ¡Entonces vámonos de esta Academia feeeeea!-Exclamó Naruto dándole énfasis a "fea"

Naruto y Sakura iban a dar paso para adentro cuando una voz los interrumpió

-Ano… ¿Podríamos ir a re-rentar una película antes de ir a los de-departamentos?-

* * *

-¿Me puedes explicar porque demonios estamos aquí?-Dijo Sasuke bastante molesto

-Porque Hinata-chan quiere rentar una película de terror-Dijo el rubio sonriendo con malicia

Sasuke se preguntó porque demonios Hinata quisiera rentar una película de miedo cuando le había mencionado que era muy miedosa. ¿Tal vez tendría que ver algo con aquella plática?

-¿Y porque demonios estas tan feliz?- preguntó de nueva cuenta el azabache

-Porque Hinata-chan tendrá miedo y me querrá abrazar- Contestó orgulloso el rubio

Las chicas estaban en un BlockBuster disfrazadas. Si alguien las veía definitivamente no las dejarían rentar la película en paz.

Hinata y Sakura estaban viendo las películas que iban a rentar mientras Naruto y Sasuke las esperaban en la camioneta.

-¿Qué te parece esta?-Dijo Sakura mientras le enseñaba una

-S-Se ve muy vi-violenta- Contestó Hinata sonrojada

-¿Tú crees?- Dijo Sakura incrédula al ver la portada. No se veía violenta o algo parecido.

Hinata asintió en silencio. No sabía que película escoger. No le gustaba para nada las películas de terror/violencia.

-¿Y esta?- Preguntó Sakura enseñándole otra

-S-Se ve muy terrorífica…-

Sakura suspiro.

-Hinata si no te gustan las películas de terror entonces ¿Por qué quieres rentar una?-

La morena bajo la mirada. Cuando Sasuke le había dicho si le gustaban las películas de terror ella dedujo que el azabache quería ver una con todos y no podría por su culpa. De alguna manera le tenía pagar que la salvara de dar su primer beso con Kiba.

Sakura no podía evitar pensar en aquella escena. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo y porque se sentía así?

-Nee chicas- Dijo Naruto sacándolas de todos sus pensamientos

-¿Qué haces aquí Naruto?-Preguntó Sakura extrañada

-Tardaban mucho.-Se quejó

-Bueno, yo me voy a la camioneta-Dijo Sakura para aprovechar que Sasuke estaba solo –Tu ayuda a Hinata a elegir

Sakura se retiró y los dejo solos

-¿Cuál quieres ver Hinata-chan?- Dijo el rubio mientras comenzaba a ver

-N-No lo sé…-Dijo Hinata algo sonrojada

Hinata se había rendido con Naruto y en cierta parte había funcionado, pero aun así seguía teniendo algo de sentimientos hacia él. Aparte después de aquel acercamiento entre ella y Sasuke se sentía muy confundida.

-OHH!-Gritó Naruto -¡ESTA GANO EL PREMIO A PELICULA MAS TERRORIFICA!

Hinata trago saliva

-¡Retémosla Hinata-chan!-Exclamó el rubio

-Etto..Yo…-

Naruto se acercó violentamente a la cara de la chica y la tomo por los hombros.

-Onegaiiiiiiiii- Dijo el rubio

Hinata se sonrojo demasiado. Naruto estaba demasiado cerca.

-E-Esta bien- Respondió

-YOSH!- Exclamó el Uzumaki

* * *

Los cuatro estaban sentados en el sofá del departamento de los chicos.

Sasuke estaba primero, luego Sakura, luego Hinata y al final Naruto.

El plan de Naruto era que cuando Hinata tuviera miedo, él la pudiera abrazar pero las cosas no resultaron como quiso…

-Va a entrar dattebayo- Dijo el rubio mientras abrazaba la almohada y se mordía el labio

Hinata se tapó los ojos

Sakura y Sasuke estaban como si nada

-¡AAAAAAAHHH!- Gritaron ambos el rubio y la morena

Sakura se les quedo viendo, definitivamente eran el uno para el otro. Pero eso no importaba, ella tenía que pasar tiempo con Sasuke

-Oii Sasuke-kun… ¿No quieres ir a comprar algo a la tienda?-Preguntó una Sakura coqueta

-No.- Respondió el azabache bajándole el ánimo a la peli rosa

-¡YO SI QUIERO IR DATTEBAYO!-Dijo el rubio levantándose rápidamente –es que… Tengo hambre –Mintió

Sakura suspiró. No quería dejar a Sasuke y a Hinata solos pero no podía decirle que no a Naruto o Sasuke se daría cuenta de su plan

-Está bien-Contestó

El rubio y la Haruno dejaron el departamento dejando solos al azabache y a la morena.

* * *

Sasuke veía de reojo a Hinata. Estaba hecha bolita mientras se tapaba los ojos.

-¿Por qué demonios quisiste ver una película de terror?-Preguntó el Uchiha

Hinata se alteró por la repentina voz del moreno.

-Etto yo…-La chica comenzó a mover sus dedos

De repente un trueno se hizo escuchar. Hinata se asustó y sin darse cuenta se acercó mucho al moreno.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-Preguntó Sasuke ligeramente sonrojado

-Y-Yo lo siento…M-Me dan miedo los truenos-Dijo la morena apartándose muy sonrojada

Sasuke suspiró. Hinata era como una niña pequeña.

Ambos siguieron viendo la película.

Comenzó a llover muy fuerte, tanto que los truenos, la oscuridad y la película tenían a Hinata temblando.

De repente, la luz se fue.

Hinata quedo congelada y casi por instinto abrazo el brazo de Sasuke.

-Oiiii-

-U-Un fantasma…- Decía Hinata sin soltar el brazo de su compañero

-Eso no existe, baaaaka-

-E-Entonces ¿P-Porque se fue la l-luz?- Preguntó la morena mientras se seguía aferrando al brazo del azabache

Sasuke la volteo a ver. Se veía tan…linda. No puedo evitar reírse.

Hinata levantó la mirada. Cuando reacciono que estaba abrazando al Uchiha inmediatamente se apartó. Su cara estaba que ardía.

Sasuke al ver la reacción de su compañera no pudo evitar reírse más.

Hinata admiró como el moreno estaba riendo. Siempre lo veía con su actitud "fría" que era casi imposible imaginárselo riendo, pero ahí estaba, riéndose frete a ella. Se veía muy diferente…

-Y-Yo quise ver la película porque Sasuke-kun me hi-hizo una favor y yo que-quería hacer lo mismo-Dijo la Hyuga interrumpiendo la risa del azabache

-¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó Sasuke

-U-Usted me salvo de Kiba- Hablo la morena –Y me pre-preguntó si me gu-gustaba el terror.-

El chico se le quedo viendo a la chica. ¿Entonces su estúpida pregunta dejo en claro que el quería ver una película de terror?

-No seas exagerada- Replicó el moreno –Si no querías besar a Kiba, pudiste decírselo-

-N-No podía- Respondió Hinata muy sonrojada –E-Era un favor que le te-tenía que hacer-

-¿Favor?-Preguntó el Uchiha. ¿Por qué Hinata la tendría que hacer un favor a alguien como Kiba?

La Hyuga asintió.

-El me co-comunico con mi primo.-

-¿Con tu primo?-

-H-Hai, hace mucho no nos vemos porque el vi-vive en el extranjero- Afirmó la morena

-¿Y cómo es que Kiba lo conoce?-

- Es un artista- Dijo la chica sonriendo

.-Ya veo…-

Otro trueno sonó y Hinata volvió a abrazar el brazo del azabache. Sasuke se le quedo viendo y no pudo evitar sonreír. Era una niña pero era SU niña.

* * *

La película había terminado. Hinata y Sakura se dirigieron a su departamento. Al abrir la puerta pudieron encontrarse con un gran adorno de flores.

-Sugoooooii- Dijo Sakura acercándose a ver

- ¿Para quién s-son?-Preguntó Hinata

La Haruno tomó la tarjeta y leyó:

"_Lamento los problemas. Por favor acepta las flores en forma de disculpa, Si es posible me gustaría cenar contigo. –Sai"_

-De nadie importante- Respondió la peli rosada mientras rompía la tarjeta

¿Quién se creía? Primero le decía que era hermosa, luego le decía que era fea. Ella no era alguien con quien se podía jugar.

* * *

-¡¿ME PUEDEN EXPLICAR QUE ES ESTO?!-Gritó Kakashi mientras les arrojaba una revista a Naruto y Sasuke

Ambos se voltearon a ver y tomaron la revista.

El titulo decía: "¿Engaño en KHN?" y estaban dos fotografías.

Una era de Sasuke y Hinata abrazados. Aquella foto la tomaron cuando la morena se tropezó con sus tacones y el azabache lo evitó.

La otra era cuando Naruto se había acercado a Hinata para suplicarle que rentara la película.

Ambos chicos se quedaron sin palabras. Esas fotos las habían tomado cuando ninguno se había dado cuenta.

-¡NO QUIERO QUE NINGUNA COSA DE ESTE TIPO SE REPITA!-Gritó molesto Kakashi –La banda no se puede dar el lujo de tener este tipo de rumores. Hoy mismo arreglo una conferencia de prensa y les explican todo.

Kakashi salió del departamento dejándolos a ambos solos.

Sasuke se dirigió por su chamarra negra de piel. Había muchas explicaciones que hacer.

Naruto solo se quedó viendo la portada ¿Porque Sasuke y Hinata se veían tan cerca? ¡ERA IMPOSIBLE QUE ELLOS TUVIERAN ALGO!

-Oii Dobe- Hablo el Uchiha sacando se los pensamientos a Naruto. Sasuke se dirigió a la puerta.

_-Me gusta Hinata.-_

Cerró la puerta.

**Hola! Perdón por no haber subido capitulo ayer D: y por subirlo hoy tan tarde Dx tuve alguna semana ocupada! Pero bueno, Aquí esta:3 Y nuestro Sasuke ya sabe que siente por Hinata n.n sdfghjkl ¿Les gustó? Déjenme reviews para animarme a continuar! El capítulo anterior tuvo muy poquitos :/ pero bueno ¡Espero les haya Gustado! No puedo prometer el siguiente capítulo para mañana pero mientras más reviews me dejen más rápido lo escribo y más rápido lo subo (: Gracias por leerme!**


	11. Chapter 11:Ino

Kakashi estaba esperando a los chicos en el pasillo. Sasuke abrió la puerta.

-Tranquilízate Kakashi, no es la primera vez que nos inventan un rumor- Dijo el moreno

El peli blanco apenas iba a contestar cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió violentamente

-TEMEEEEEEE-Grito Naruto Bastante enojado dirigiéndose a donde el moreno estaba, Una vez estando enfrente de él lo tomo del cuello de la chamarra.

-Suéltame-Dijo el azabache inexpresivo

-¡ERES UN IMBECIL!-Gruño Naruto

Kakashi tomo a Naruto por los hombros y lo separo de Sasuke.

-¡No es tiempo para pelear!- Dijo Kakashi bastante enojado –Tenemos que aclarar todo en la entrevista ¿Entienden?-

Naruto y Sasuke se miraban fijamente. El rubio gruñía bastante furioso mientras que el azabache solo le dedicaba una mirada fría.

Kakashi veía a ambos chicos.

Naruto no pudo soportarlo y se abalanzo de nuevo cuenta al moreno. Kakashi lo volvió a separar

-¡Cálmate Naruto!-Exclamó mientras el rubio se movía bruscamente entre sus brazos

-¡Déjame ir! ¡No lo entiendes Kakashi!-Reprochó el ojiazul mientras intentaba liberarse

-¡SI LO ENTIENDO!-Reclamó –No es tiempo para pelear por chicas

Ambos chicos le dirigieron una mirada sorpresiva al manager. Naruto se calmó. ¿Cómo era que Kakashi sabía sobre el asunto de Hinata?

-Escuchen, no quiero que le digan nada a las chicas de sus problemas ¿De acuerdo? Si lo hacen, la banda se ira a la basura.- Hablo el manager

Ambos chicos se voltearon a ver y con todo el pesar del mundo aceptaron.

-Bien. Sasuke, tú te iras a la camioneta a esperarnos y tu Naruto te quedas aquí.-

-Tsk-Chasqueó el moreno, y se retiró. No le gustaba que ahora medio mundo supiera sobre sus sentimientos hacia Hinata por culpa del indiscreto de su amigo.

Kakashi iba en camino hacia el departamento de las chicas cuando Naruto lo interrumpió

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-Preguntó algo desanimado. Después de todo, Sasuke era su mejor amigo

-Hay que ser tonto para no verlo.-

* * *

Kakashi entró. Se sorprendió al ver a las chicas con la revista en las manos.

-Al parecer ya lo vieron.- Confirmó el peli blanco

-Hai- Dijo Sakura mientras arrugaba la revista

-S-Sakura-chan esa fo-foto, y-yo tropecé y…-

-Está bien Hinata, no tienes por qué darme explicaciones-Interrumpió Sakura

-Sakura, esas fotos son rumores.- Dijo Kakashi, había notado el enojo que tenía Sakura y la verdad es que no quería problemas de peleas de chicas, ya tenía suficiente con los chicos.

-Lo sé, Confió en Hinata-Contestó con una sonrisa en la cara –_Pero no en Sasuke-Pensó_

-Bien, tenemos que irnos- Agregó el peliblanco

-¿N-Nani? ¿A dónde?-Preguntó la Hyuga que aun tenia sonrojadas las mejillas.

-A la Academia- Respondió –Muchos reporteros estarán esperándonos ahí, Aprovecharemos la ocasión y aclararemos todo esto.-

Ambas chicas se voltearon a ver

-Entendemos.- Dijo la Haruno

Kakashi asintió y salió del departamento para que las chicas se cambiaran.

-Etto…Sakura-chan-Pronunció Hinata en voz apenas audible -¿E-En verdad estas bien?-

Sakura suspiró. –No te preocupes por mi Hinata, lo importante es desmentir este rumor.-La pelirosada se puso un suéter amarillo y dio marcha hacia la puerta – ¿Vienes o no?-

-H-Hai- Dijo Hinata mientras tomaba una sudadera blanca

* * *

-JA!- Dijo Kiba mientras leía una revista

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-Reprocho la rubia que estaba enseguida de él mientras le ponía labial. A ambos los estaban maquillando para lanzar su "dueto"

-¿No has leído las revistas cierto?-Preguntó con picardía el castaño a quien le aplicaban polvo en la cara

-No.-Respondió la chica-Siempre hablan de mí. Nunca hay nada interesante.-

-JA! Bueno, pues ahora no hablan de ti…sino de otra chica-Dijo el Inuzuka con una sonrisa arrogante

-¡¿Nani?¡-Exclamó la rubia rebatándole la revista de las manos a su compañero.

Leyó el título: "¿Engaño en KHN?"

-¿Quién es esta chica y que hace con mi Sasuke-kun?-Gritó la Yamanaka mientras se levantaba de su asiento haciendo que su maquillista casi perdiera el equilibrio

-Es la nueve integrante femenina de KNH- Agregó Kiba con su conocida sonrisa arrogante –Hyuga Hinata.-

* * *

Los integrantes de KNH entraron a la academia desde las puertas traseras. Las entradas principales estaban llenas de reporteros desde horas tempranas.

-Son demasiados- Dijo Sakura mientras limpiaba el sudor de su frente

-Ser una estrella tiene sus precios-Añadió Kakashi

Naruto y Sasuke no habían dicho ninguna palabra en todo el camino y al parecer iban a seguir callados por un buen tiempo.

-SASUKE-KUUUUUUN-Se escuchó una voz extremadamente chillona que pertenecía a Ino Yamanaka, La chica se colgó del brazo del azabache. –Hace mucho tiempo que no vienes…Has dejado muy sola a tu novia.-

_¿NOVIA?-Pensó Sakura mientras un tic en su ojo izquierdo aparecía_

Sasuke se liberó de la rubia como pudo. No tenía humor como de aguantarla.

-Tú y yo no somos nada, Ino.- Contestó cortantemente el azabache

Sakura sintió como un peso se desvanecía de encima de ella.

-Pero pronto lo seremos-Dijo la Yamanaka mientras sonreía coquetamente –La chica más bonita y el chico más guapo de todo Japón saliendo volvería a los fans locos ¿No lo crees?-

Hinata comenzó a desviar la mirada. No le gustaba la cercanía que la chica le tenía al azabache.

Sakura levantó una ceja. ¿Quién se creía esa tipa para llegar como si nada y proclamar a Sasuke como su novio? ¡JA!

-¿Dónde está la chica que me quiere robar a MI Sasuke-kun?-Preguntó la ojiazul

Ambos integrantes se voltearon a ver.

-No me digas que eres tu…- Señaló Ino a Hinata que se encontraba bastante sonrojada intentado ocultarse detrás de la Haruno.-¡Pero si la chica de la foto era bonita!.-

Al escuchar eso Sasuke y Naruto se enfadaron. Estaban a punto de decirle unas cuentas verdades a la rubia cuando Sakura hablo.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí?-Dijo la pelirosada con una vena saliéndole de la frente. Nadie iba a insultar a su amiga. Nadie.

La Yamanaka alzo una ceja

-¿Se puede saber quién ere tu para hablarme así?-Preguntó molesta

-Haruno Sakura.-Dijo la ojiverde –Integrante femenina de la banda KHN.-Le encantaba decir que formaba parte de la banda más famosa de todo Japón. La hacía sentirse importante.

-Ah, ahora te recuerdo…Eres la chica que tuvo aquella entrevista ¿no? Que lamentable eres…- Afirmó la rubia

-¡¿Lamentable?!- Repitió la Haruno que estaba perdiendo la paciencia

-Sí, me refiero…Sasuke-kun nunca saldría con alguien que tiene la frente tan grande.-Opinó la Yamanaka –Ni ningún otro famoso-Agregó

Sakura estaba a punto de comenzar a usar la fuerza bruta cuando vio que Sai iba pasando justo enfrente de ella. En ese momento sonrió maliciosamente y se dirigió a donde estaba Sai. Lo tomó por un brazo

-Pues deberías saber que Sai y yo estamos en una relación-Aseguró la pelirosa

Sai estaba a punto de protestar cuando sintió que la chica le apretaba el brazo.

-¿Nani?-Preguntó Ino borrándosele la sonrisa de la cara

-Sai y yo somos novios-Añadió la Haruno. Le encantaba ver como la chica de la nada parecía que se le caía el mundo.

-Y-Ya veo…Es bueno saber que me superaste Sai- Respondió la ojiazul con una sonrisa forzada –Frente grande, yo que tu no presumo nada…Sai es conocido por ser todo un mujeriego.-Añadió arrogantemente

-No te preocupes. Sai y yo nos amamos de verdad, de hecho iremos a comer.-La ojiverde jaló al pálido chico –Nos vemos.- Se despidió

-¡S-Sakura tienes que estar aquí a las 6!-Gritó Kakashi

El azabache no puedo evitar sonreír de lado. Al ver la cara de Ino de furia se puso a pensar que tal vez Sakura no era tan estúpida como parecía…

La rubia una vez que se compuso camino directamente hacia Hinata.

-A las 7 quiero que vayas al estudio de grabación. Te reto a un duelo de canto. Quien cante mejor se queda con Sasuke.- La chica sacudió su cabello y se fue

Todos quedaron en shock, sobretodo Hinata.

-Emm yo me voy. Los espero aquí a las 6.-Se excusó Kakashi y se fue. No quería estar ahí ya que estaba seguro que habría algún problema.

Naruto y Sasuke se vieron. Ninguna se iría. Ninguno dejaría que Hinata se quedara con el otro a solas.

-¡¿Hinata-chan, no harás eso, cierto?!-Preguntó el Uzumaki refiriéndose a la propuesta de la Yamanaka

Hinata se sonrojo. No sabía qué hacer.

-N-No lo sé.-Respondió la tímida chica

Sasuke al escuchar la respuesta sonrió arrogantemente.

-¡¿NANI?! ¿¡TE GUSTA SASUKE!?-Gritó exaltado el rubio

-N-NOO-Contestó Hinata bastante sonrojada

Ahora quien sonreía arrogantemente era el rubio

-Es solo que…Ella m-me reto…- Dijo la Hyuga mientras jugaba con sus dedos –C-Creo que debo de asistir…-

* * *

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?-Preguntó Sai -¿Y por qué estamos vestidos así?-

Ambos chicos se encontraban en un restaurant. Ambos vestían abrigos, lentes y sombreros.

-Para que no nos reconozcan-Dijo Sakura mientras le daba un sorbo a su café

-¿Qué tiene de malo que nos reconozcan?-Preguntó Sai

-Habrá toda una fila de fans y no nos dejaran en paz.-Se quejó Sakura-Al parecer te gusta llamar la atención…-

-Me gusta estar rodeado de chicas-Se encogió de hombros

-¿Chicas como Ino?-Puso los ojos en blanco –Son una pérdida de tiempo.- Tomó la taza de café y lo empezó a beber

-¿Por qué le dijiste que éramos novios?-Preguntó el chico

Sakura se atragantó.

-Cof Cof …Yo no… Cof Cof-

-¿Te gustó no es así?-Preguntó Sai

-¿NANI? ¡NO!-Exclamó Sakura tomando al aire que podía-Jamás me gustaría un idiota como tu.-

-¿Idiota? ¿Por qué?-Preguntó

-Porque lo eres.- Afirmó la Haruno

-No es mi culpa que la primera vez que te vi no llevara mis lentes de contacto-

-¿Quieres que te golpee?-Dijo una Sakura mal humorada levantando el puño

Sai decidió probar su café.

-Aunque a decir verdad, eres la primera chica que me golpea y me llama idiota-Dijo

-¿Ju? ¿Enserio? Faltan más chicas como yo en este mundo.- Respondió la ojiverde

-Se podría decir que si…-Sonrió el moreno

Sakura se sonrojo ante el comentario y desvió la vista

-Idiota.-

-¿Ahora qué hice?-

* * *

Llegaron las 6. Todos estaban en una mesa con micrófonos, varios reporteros se encontraban con cámaras.

-Bien, pueden hacer preguntas-Dijo Kakashi

Una reportera de lentes levantó la mano. Le dieron la palabra.

-¿Sasuke-san y Hinata-san están en una relación?-Preguntó

Hinata se sonrojo. El azabache al darse cuenta que la morena no podría contestar la pregunta sin parecer sospechosa la contestó el.

-No, Nadie de la banda está saliendo con nadie.-

Un hombre con bigote levantó la mano. Le dieron la palabra.

-¿Cómo explica las imágenes de la revista?-Preguntó

-Hinata tropezó y yo evite que cayera-Contestó el azabache. Luego voltio a ver a Naruto para que el respondiera lo de su foto

-Yo le insistí a Hinata-chan que rentáramos una película, solo eso-Respondió el rubio. Cuando se trataba de trabajo era muy serio.

Hubo unas preguntas más hasta que al final se acabaron.

-Antes de despedirnos nos gustaría informar que nuestro álbum será lanzado pronto-Anunció Kakashi.

Todos ya habían hablado de aquel tema con anterioridad y estaban de acuerdo. Antes de hacer un concierto se necesitaba un álbum.

* * *

Ambas chicas estaban listas. El juez era nada menos que Kiba.

-Entrare primero- Dijo con arrogancia la rubia

Se puso los audífonos y dio la señal de que estaba lista.

watch?v=3uhUIO7tc4I

Ahora era el turno de Hinata

La chica entro con las mejillas sonrojadas. Se puso los audífonos y dio señal de que estaba lista.

watch?v=CFQn4E-EaR0

Kiba se levantó. Vio a amabas chicas. Naruto y Sasuke estaban junto con él.

-La ganadora es…Hinata.-Dijo mientras sonreía

Ino estaba que no se la creía.

¿¡QUE?!-Gritó

-Lo siento Ino, pero Hinata estuvo mejor que tu- Respondió el Inuzuka

-Esto…Esto es injusto!-Reprocho la rubia y se echó a correr

Ambos chicos se acercaron a Hinata que observaba como la rubia salía corriendo.

-Entonces… ¿Eso significa que soy tuyo Hyuga?-Preguntó el Azabache. Una vez que tuviera en claro sus sentimientos los pondría en práctica. No era ningún tonto para dejar que el idiota de Naruto se la ganara, y más ahora, que le llevaba delantera.

-¡NO SEAS TONTO!-Exclamó Naruto –Hinata-chan solo lo hizo para que su orgullo no se manchara.-

El azabache lo tomo del cuello de la camiseta y el rubio imito el gesto tomándolo del cuello de la chamarra.

-Prrr-Se escuchó una risilla

Ambos voltearon a ver, para darse cuenta que el castaño se tapaba la boca con la mano para esconder la risa.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-Preguntó Sasuke. Sino era Naruto a quien iba a golpear estaba seguro que iba a ser a aquel chico que lo sacaba se sus casillas.

-No se han dado cuenta que por quien pelean no está aquí…-Dijo Kiba para luego lanzar una gran carcajada

Ambos chicos voltearon a ver a todos lado. Mierda ¡Era cierto! La chica se había ido pero… ¿A dónde?

* * *

Ino salió a la terraza. Estaba llorando, ¿Cómo era posible que aquella chica sin chiste le hubiera ganado?

-A-Ano… Y-Yamanaka-san- Dijo una voz detrás de ella

-¿Quieres burlarte de mí?-Preguntó mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

-N-No.-Dijo Hinata apresuradamente –S-Solo quería decirle que a mí no me gusta Sasuke-kun.-

La rubia levantó la mirada.

-¿Q-Que dices?-Preguntó

Hinata se dirigió a donde estaba la Yamanaka.

-A mí no me gusta-Afirmo sonriendo

La ojiazul se le quedo viendo a la chica y luego sonrió.

-No te has dado cuenta…-

-¿N-Nani?-Preguntó la morena

-Nada.- La rubia se estiró –A decir verdad, a mí tampoco me gusta Sasuke.-Sonrió

-¿Eh? E-Entonces…-

-Es una larga historia.-Respondió –En fin, si alguna chica se queda con él, me gustaría que fueras tú y no la frentona de tu amiga.-

Hinata se sonrojo violentamente

-¿Y-Yo?-

-Hai.-Contestó –Mejor me voy, se me corrió todo el maquillaje, nos vemos.-La chica se despidió coquetamente con la mano

Hinata se quedó en la terraza. Voltio a ver el cielo_. ¿Sasuke-kun y yo?-Pensó_

* * *

Los miembros de KHN se retiraron a sus respectivos departamentos, excepto los chicos. Kakashi quería hablar con ellos así que los llevo a cenar.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-Preguntó de mala manera Sasuke

-Eh pensado sacar a Hinata de la banda.- Dijo el peliblanco mientras daba una mordida a su cena

-¿¡NANI?!-Gritó el rubio

-¿A QUE DEMONIOS TE REFIERES KAKASHI?-Preguntó exaltado el moreno

-Está generando muchos problemas entre ustedes. Si no se calman, la sacare por el bien de la banda.-

Ambos chicos se quedaron pensativos. Kakashi se excusó para ir al baño.

-¿Lo escuchaste, cierto dobe?- Preguntó muy serio el Uchiha

-Hai…-Contestó aún más serio el rubio

-Debemos parar esto.-

-¡NO! Hinata-chan no se va a quedar contigo.-

El azabache suspiró.

-Me refiero a las peleas.-

-¿Qué sugieres?-Preguntó el Uzumaki

-Que gane el mejor.-Dijo Sasuke mientras sonreía y elevaba su mano

Naruto se le quedo viendo, luego sonrió.

-Que gané el mejor.-Acepto mientras estrechaba la mano de su compañero.

**Hola! Bueno aquí esta :3 las cosas se ponen intensas D: Espero les haya gustado!:P Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me dejaron, me hicieron muy felices x3! Mientras más reviews tengas más rápido la escribo y más rápido la subo. Gracias por todo.**


	12. Chapter 12: Cumpleaños

El timbre sonaba como loco.

-¡Ya voooooy!- Decía Sakura mientras salía de su habitación bastante mal arreglada. Traía todo el cabello enmarañado y aun traía sus pijamas que consistían en una blusa de tirantes y un short.

Hinata abrió la puerta de su habitación. La chica también traía sus pijamas puestas y el cabello despeinado. A diferencia de Sakura sus pijamas eran unos pantalones y una blusa de manga larga que le quedaba aguada.

-¿Q-Que sucede Sakura-chan?-Preguntó la morena mientras se tallaba el ojo

-Un loco que viene a visitarnos a las 7 de la mañana-Se quejó la Haruno.

El timbre seguía sonando.

-¡DIJE QUE YA VOY!-Gritó desesperadamente Sakura y de muy mala gana dio marcha hacia la puerta. Una vez ahí, la abrió. Sin esperar a que le dieran paso, Ino Yamanaka entró al departamento.

-HINATA-CHAAAAAN-Gritó la rubia mientras corría directo a abrazar la morena que aún se encontraba algo aturdida.

-¿Eh? ¿Y-Yamanaka-san?-Preguntó la chica sorprendida

-¿Eh? ¡No me digas Yamanaka-san! Me haces sentir como una abuela…¡Soy Ino! ¿Entiendes? I.N.O!-

-Etto…Okay… ¿P-Porque está aquí I-Ino-san?-Preguntó Hinata de nueva cuenta, sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas. No estaba muy acostumbrada a que la abrazaran, y por lo que ella recordaba, las cosas entre Ino y ella se habían arreglado pero no tanto como para que la rubia llegara a su departamento e hiciera un gesto de afecto como ese.

-¿Y porque estás aquí tan temprano?-Reprochó Sakura que seguía sosteniendo la puerta. Ino había entrado tan rápido que la peli rosa ni siquiera lo había notado.

-No vine a verte a ti, frente de marquesina-La ojiazul le saco la lengua

-Gracias a Dios…-Susurro lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la rubia le hiciera una mueca

-Vine aquí para que Hinata-chan logre conquistar a alguien- Afirmó la Yamanaka después de soltar a la Hyuga

Hinata sintió como sus mejillas se coloraban. Había recordado que Ino había dicho algo de Sasuke y ella, y aun peor…ella misma se había imaginado saliendo con Sasuke-kun.

La Haruno levantó una ceja. -¿Conquistar a alguien?

-Etto…No..digo, Ino-san, ella…-

-¡PASEEEN!-Gritó Ino interrumpiendo la confusa explicación de Hinata

Por la puerta entraron alrededor de 5 hombres cargando bolsas y cajas. Todos parecían ser una especie de mayordomos, ya que llevaban traje.

-¿¡Q-Que es esto?!-Exclamó Sakura. Los hombres habían entrado de la nada, La pobre casi se muere de un susto.

-Los regalos de Hinata-chan.-Sonrió

-¿¡M-Mis regalos?!- Exclamó la ojiblanca

Una vez que los hombres habían puesto todas las cajas y bolsas en el suelo se retiraron. Sakura cerró la puerta esta vez, no fuera que otras personas extrañas volvieran a entrar.

-¡Esto es una locura!-Exclamó la Haruno mientras se dirigía a donde estaban ambas chicas

-No te preocupes, frente de marquesina, a ti también te he comprado algunas cosas.- Afirmó la rubia

La Haruno apenas iba a decir algo cuando el celular de la Yamanaka sonó.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, pulgoso?-Contestó de mala manera -¡¿AHORA?!-Suspiró –Bien, ahí estaré, adiós.- Colgó

-Etto…Ino-san, a-arigato por todo pero… ¿Por qué me da estos regalos?-Preguntó la morena

-¡Porque el próximos Viernes es tu cumpleaños!-

-¿C-Como la sabe?-Volvió a Preguntar Hinata

-Mmmm…digamos que te investigue…-Rió

-¡¿Mandaste a que la investigaran?!- Exclamó Sakura

-Emm…si, supongo que si…-Volvio a reir la rubia pera esta vez algo nerviosa

-Eso es acoso…-Dijo la pelirrosada

-No…No lo es si eres una estrella y tienes dinero.-

Sakura sintió como una gota de sudor aparecía en su frente. Aquella chica era muy rara.

-Bueno me voy, las bolsas moradas son tuyas Hina-chan y las demás son de la frentona.-La rubia se despidió con la mano y salió del departamento.

-Hinata-chan ¿Por qué no dijiste que tu cumpleaños era el viernes?-Preguntó la Haruno

-N-No creí que fuera im-importante-Sonrió sonrojada la morena

-Debemos celebrarlo.-

-N-No…no creo que sea necesario.- Respondió la morena

-¡Claro que es!-Exclamó la Haruno –Pero bueno, luego hablaremos de eso… veamos que hay en las bolsas.-

Ambas chicas tomaron las bolsas. Sakura saco un vestido rosa pálido bastante bonito y elegante.

-E-Es hermoso.-Comentó Hinata

-Hai…-Sonrió-Eh de admitir que tiene buen gusto en ropa…

Hinata tomo una de las bosas y saco una prenda

-E-Es una…-Las mejillas de la chica se tornaron rojas violentamente

-Mini falda.-Completó Sakura la frase de la morena ahogando una carcajada

Algo le decía que la ropa que le había traído Ino no era para "conquistar" era para provocar.

Cuando el día se acabó y Hinata se fue a dormir, Sakura aprovechó y salió hacia el departamento de los chicos.

* * *

-¿Nani? ¿Cumpleaños de Hinata-chan?-Preguntó el rubio

La Haruno asintió con la cabeza. –Pensé que podríamos hacerle algo…-Agregó

Naruto sonrió con maldad. Así que era el cumpleaños de Hinata…Bueno, en ese caso él tenía el regalo perfecto; Un regalo que Sasuke jamás le podría dar…Un beso.

-Yo dijo que está bien dattebayo!-Exclamó el ojiazul con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Sasuke había notado la sonrisa de su amigo. Se había dado cuenta que el rubio aprovecharía esa oportunidad como fuera, y claro…Él no se quedaría atrás.

-Como sea…-Respondió el azabache, obviamente sin quitar su rosto serio.

Sakura se puso a pensar que si ella fuese la del cumpleaños, Sasuke no hubiera siquiera aceptado la idea. Tal vez Hinata tenía un lugar "especial" en el corazón de este. La peli rosa movió ligeramente la cabeza; No debía dejar que esos pensamientos le arruinaran el buen humor que traía ese día. Aparte había tenido bastante tiempo para pensar sobre cualquier sospecha que daba el azabache hacia amar a Hinata y aunque no le gustara, las pocas que tenía estaban más que confirmadas. Sin darse cuenta, Sakura estaba asimilando poco a poco que los sentimientos del Uchiha eran para su amiga y no para ella.

-¡Yosh!, Entonces planeemos todo.-Dijo la Haruno mientras dedicaba una inocente sonrisa

La reunión se basó en Sakura y Naruto hablando como pericos. Ambos tenían ideas, las de Naruto eran muy estúpidas y las de Sakura muy aburridas. El Uchiha no tenía ganas de pensar sobre ideas felices como para un cumpleaños así que decidió que ellos tomaran las decisiones. Después de un largo tiempo, Sakura y Naruto acordaron un par de ideas que al Uchiha le parecían bien. No eran nada "especiales" sino más bien "típicas" pero en realidad no había objeción alguna.

-Bien, entonces todo está listo para el Viernes.- Dijo Sakura mientras sonreía con bastante alivio. Unas ligeras ojeras se hacían notar debajo de sus ojos.

-Sakura-chan es mejor que vayas a dormir.-Dijo el ojiazul mientras bostezaba

-Hai…creo que es lo mejor.-Contestó la chica

Se levantó del sofá y salió del departamentos diciéndoles buenas noches a ambos.

Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, Sasuke se había dado cuenta que Sakura había madurado.

* * *

El viernes llegó. Hinata apenas abría sus ojos cuando se sorprendió al ver el rostro de Sakura enseguida del suyo.

-KYAAAAAAAA-Gritó la morena cayendo de la cama y dándose un buen golpe en el trasero

-¡Q-QUE PASA!-Gritó la Haruno sentándose de golpe en la cama

-S-Sakura-chan ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó la Hyuga mientras se sobaba parte de su retaguardia

-¿Eh?-Preguntó Sakura bastante desorientada. Se veía muy mal, estaba pálida y sus ojos tenían ojeras –ah….¡AH!-Exclamó la chica como si de la nada recordara -¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HINATA-CHAAAAN!-Gritó

La morena se levantó del suelo. –A-Arigato.-Dijo mientras le dedicaba una tímida sonrisa –No tenías que m-molestarte.-Añadió

-Haaaaaaaai…-Dijo Sakura bastante adormilada –Yo…No me siento bien…

-T-Te ves muy mal.-Opinó la ojiblanca -¿Estas enferma?

La peli rosa encogió los hombros. –Sabes que el clima ha estado muy frio…y no he dormido bien últimamente…-Se quejó

-Sakura-chan creo que por h-hoy deberías quedarte en cama.-

-¿¡EEEEEHHHH!? Pero hoy es tu cumpleaños –Se quejó la Haruno, luego dio un par de estornudos

-P-pero estas enferma…- Reiteró la morena

-Es solo un resfriado común y corriente- Río nerviosa –Con un té estaré bien…-

* * *

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAASHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!-Estornudó Sakura.

En realidad en las últimas horas su estado había empeorado. Estaba MUY enferma. Le habían dado un medicamento pero el mismo contenía una sustancia que le daba sueño. Se encontraba recostada en la cama

-No podré ir…-Se quejó la peli rosa

-¿A dónde?-Pregunto Hinata quien estaba mojando unos trapos para calmar la fiebre de Sakura. Su amiga se había quejado bastante en las últimas horas de como su "plan" se había cancelado.

-Hinata-chan…Debes estar a las 6 pm en la entrada de la academia…-Precisó la Haruno mientras un bostezo la invadía. Genial, al parecer la medicina comenzaba a ser efecto.

-¿N-Nani?-Preguntó -¿C-Como puedo dejarte sola Sakura-chan?

-Hinata…puedo cuidarme sola, no soy una niña-Reprocho Sakura con una mueca de niña pequeña, cosa que resultaba bastante irónica –Tu…solo ve…y ponte algo…lin…do-Sakura no pudo resistir más y cerro sus ojos cayendo profundamente dormida.

Hinata volteo a ver el reloj que marcaba las 5:45.

-¿!EH?!-Exclamó

Sakura al parecer le había dado la noticia algo tarde. La morena corrió a ducharse, había gastado toda la tarde cuidando a su amiga que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo como para bañarse.

* * *

Sasuke estaba en la entrada de la academia. El frio era muy fuerte. Tanto que humo salía de la boca de este.

_-Idiota-Pensó_

Habían acordado en estar ahí a las 5:30. No era de sorprenderse que Naruto fuera a llegar tarde pero…ya eran alrededor de las 6:10 y él aun no llegaba.

El tiempo seguía corriendo. Eran las 6:30. ¿Acaso no había entendido bien donde se iban a ver?

A la lejanía pudo identificar a una figura corriendo. ¿Sería Naruto? Entrecerró los ojos y una vez que pudo enfocar bien, se dio cuenta que era Hinata.

La chica llegó a donde el azabache estaba. Apoyo sus manos en las rodillas e intento recuperar el aliento.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja. ¿Dónde estaba Sakura? Según los planes ella llevaría a Hinata al lugar acordado mientras Naruto y él la esperaban. Luego gritarían un estúpido "Sorpresa" cosa que obviamente no iba a hacer.

-¿Dónde está Sakura?-Preguntó

La chica levantó la mirada y aunque aún intentaba tomar aliento le contestó

-E-Estaba muy enferma, y n-no pudo v-venir.-

Mierda. Los planes no estaban saliendo según lo acordado.

El sonido del celular de Sasuke los interrumpió.

Era Naruto.

_-Al fin.-Pensó Sasuke_

-¿Dónde estás teme?-Preguntó algo molesto

-Etto…digamos que…no podré ir…-Río nerviosamente

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Estaba en mi moto…y vi que se me hacía tarde…y solo acelere un poco ttebayo!-Se quejó el rubio- Y esos policías me quisieron poner una multa…y yo me resistí y Etto…estoy en…la policía.-

-Eres un idiota. Si se entera la prensa…-

-Ya le hable a Kakashi-Interrumpió de mala manera – ¡Y ni creas que tienes ventaja con Hinata-chan! Ahí está Sakura y estoy seguro que…-

-Ella no vino.-No pudo evitar sonreír arrogantemente –Adiós.-

El rubio iba a protestar sin embargo Sasuke le colgó.

-¿S-Sucede algo?-Preguntó Hinata con las mejillas algo sonrojadas

El azabache se aclaró la garganta. Si solo iban a ser ellos…eso no significaría una especia de ¿cita?

-S-Sorpresa.-Dijo Sasuke desviando la mirada con la voz apenas audible. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas.

-¿N-Nani?-Preguntó

-F-Feliz cumpleaños…-El azabache se reprochó mentalmente por decir ese tipo de cosas.

Hinata se le quedo viendo un momento confundía para luego dedicarlo una sonrisa.

-Arigato.-Contestó

La simple imagen dejo perdido a Sasuke. Estaba oscuro. La piel blanca y el sonrojo de Hinata combinaban perfecto con el negro del cielo. Traía un gorro blanco junto a un suéter del mismo color que le quedaba grande dándole un aire de "inocencia". Hinata no necesitaba ponerse vestidos o faldas cortas para ser linda. Su sonrisa provocaba dulzura.

-¿S-Sucede algo?-Preguntó Hinata confundida sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-N-No…-Dijo sonrojándose de nueva cuenta ¿Desde cuándo se sonrojaba tanto? –Es solo que Sakura y Naruto no van a venir…-Añadió fríamente

-Oh y-ya veo.-Dijo la chica mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosa –Bueno, les agradezco que lo h-hayan intentado.- Una vez dicho esto, la chica comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección de la que había provenido

-¿A dónde vas?-Preguntó el azabache

-A-Al departamento.- Contestó

-¿Eres tonta?-Preguntó el Uchiha arqueando una ceja

-¿N-Nani?-

-Vayamos a la pista de hielo.-Si mal no recordaba, ese era el plan original. Todos irían a la pista de hielo, luego irían a un restaurante donde suelen ir bastante estrellas (por lo tanto bastante caro) y regresarían a los departamentos. Nada fuera de lo especial.

Hinata lo interrogó con la mirada.

-No creo que te guste estar atendiendo a una enferma en tu cumpleaños…-Se excusó el ojinegro

-N-No es eso…-La morena comenzó a jugar con sus dedos –Es solo que… ¿No le molesta que nos vean j-juntos? Después de los ru-rumores…-

El chico bufó. –Siempre inventan un rumor de mí, primero Ino, luego Sakura…a decir verdad prefiero que lo inventen contigo a que lo inventen con otra…-

Hinata sintió como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas. ¿La prefería a ella? Y ¿Por qué demonios sentía calidez en su estómago?

-En marcha.-Dijo el chico mientras comenzaba a ir en dirección al centro de la ciudad

-¡H-Hai!-Exclamó la ojiperla para luego alcanzar el paso del azabache

* * *

-Ten.- Dijo Ino entregándole un papel a Sai

-¿Qué es esto?-Preguntó el chico interrogando a la rubia con la mirada

-La dirección de Sakura.-Sonrió

-¿Y por qué me la das?-

-Sai…sé que ambos no están saliendo pero…sé que ella te llama la atención.- Sonrió pícaramente –Deberías ir a visitarla y pedirle que salgan.-La chica movió su mano en forma de despedida dejando al chico con el papel en las manos. Al parecer su exnovia lo conocía bastante bien.

* * *

El timbre sonó. Sakura se despertó por el sonido. Con todo el pesar del mundo se levantó de su cama y fue directo a la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con Sai.

-¡Dios!¿Que te paso?-Exclamó

La Haruno traía el cabello enmarañado, la cara pálida, ojeras gigantes, y la nariz roja.

-Un refiado.- Habló mormada -¿Qué ades aquí?-Preguntó

-Ehh…yo solo…-El chico comenzó a rascarse la nuca –Quería decirte que Ino sabe que no tenemos emm... una relación.-

La Haruno se le quedo viendo con cara de pocos amigos cosas que hizo que le apareciera una gota de sudor tras la nuca al moreno.

-Pada-Abrió la puerta- Ya que edtas aquí, ayúdame a prepadar la cena.-

-Jee…Creo que no viene en bueno momento-Río nervioso

-PASAAAAAAAA-Gritó la Haruno

-Está bien…Está bien…-Paso bastante nervioso

* * *

El azabache y la morena estaban poniéndose los patines. Para Sasuke era muy estúpido ir a patinar pero la emoción de la morena lo mantenía ahí. Una vez que estaban listos subieron a la pista. Hinata automáticamente se agarró de la barda que contorneaba el lugar. Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó

Hinata se sonrojo a más no poder.

-N-No se patinar…-Dijo mientras agachaba la mirada

¿Era enserio? ¿Cómo se suponía que iban a disfrutar estar en la pista si la chica no sabía patinar? Sasuke suspiró.

-Yo te enseño.-Dijo mientras extendía su mano y desviaba la mirada con su ya conocido sonrojo

Hinata se le quedo viene unos momentos con la boca semi-abierta. ¿Era Sasuke Uchiha? Se veía tan…tierno, caballeroso…se veía como cuando lo había visto reírse aquella noche.

-Arigato.-Dijo mientras sonreía y tomaba la mano de este

Ambos comenzaron a patinar. Hinata se aferraba fuertemente a la mano del azabache.

-Tienes que hacer movimientos…-Le explicaba

Comenzaron a patinar, y una vez que Hinata parecía tener mejor control decidieron ir al centro.

-No te estrés-Comentó Sasuke al notar como la chica le apretaba fuertemente la mano

-H-Hai.-Contestó ella

La pista estaba muy llena, cosa que dificultaba un poco el movimiento. Hinata y Sasuke estaban tomados de las manos, la chica ejercía mucha presión y el chico intentaba hacer las cosas más fáciles pero sin darse cuenta, Hinata resbalo haciendo que el también cayera.

Todos en la pista los voltearon a ver. Hinata estaba encima de él. Él había caído de sentón. Era como la imagen de un dueño y su gato en sus piernas. Sasuke sentía todos los ojos en ellos. Cuando una inocente risita se hizo escuchar. Era Hinata. La chica estaba riéndose del bochornoso momento. Sasuke al verla quedo impactado, ¿Quién se podría reír de haber hecho el ridículo? Pero luego de unos segundo él también se hecho a reír. La verdad es que había sido muy gracioso.

-¿¡NO SON LOS VOCALISTAS DE KHN?!-Gritó una chica

-¡SI LO SON!-Confirmó otra

Mierda. Las palabras de ambas hicieron que ambos se callaran y se levantaron lo más rápido posible.

-KYAAAA!-Escuchaban a unas fans gritar

Sasuke tomó rápidamente la mano de Hinata y con toda la rapidez del mundo comenzó a patinar para salir de la pista. La chica llegaba a resbalarse una que otra vez pero Sasuke lo evitaba. Llegaron corriendo y se quitaron los patines, Luego tomaron sus zapatos. Gracias a Dios todas las fans eran muy lentas en el asunto de retirarse los patines para poder salir. Al final terminaron escapando de la multitud.

-Kakashi nos va a matar-Decía el moreno mientras caminaba por las calle de Tokio

-Hai-Dijo la chica sonriendo con un leve sonrojo

-¿Te emociona la idea?-Dijo el chico mientras arquea una ceja

La Hyuga negó con le cabeza pero aún seguía teniendo esa sonrisa

-Es que…fue d-divertido.-Agregó

El Uchiha solo pudo sonreír de lado.

-Bien…vayamos a cenar.-

La ojiblanca se le quedo viendo con cierta sorpresa. ¿No solo era ir a la pista? ¿También cenar?

-Hai…-Dijo ella mientras un sonrojo se hacía presente

* * *

_-¿Cómo demonios llegue aquí?-Pensó Sai_

La pelirosa le había dicho que la ayudara a preparar la cena, no que hiciera la cena.

Suspiró. La Haruno estaba acostada en el sofá mientras se lamentaba.

_-Tal vez necesite un vaso de agua-Pensó_

Sai comenzó a buscar cualquier lugar donde pudiera haber agua hasta que se encontró con una botella.

_-Esto parece agua.-_

La sirvió en un vaso y se la dio a Sakura.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ed edto?-Preguntó

-Agua…-Contestó

-Oh…Arigato…-Sin pensarlo de nueva cuenta le dio un sorbo. El catarro no la hacía presenciar el sabor, pero sintió que su garganta se quemaba. –COF COF COF-Tosía mientras se ponía una mano en la garganta

-¿Sucede algo?-Preguntó Sai

-Esta agua…-Se quejó –Me quemo la garganta…-

-Tal vez es agua mineral…- Se excuso

La chica intento respirar y para su sorpresa se dio cuenta que esta vez su nariz estaba libre, ahora si podía respirar.

-Qué extraño…-Susurró los suficientemente fuerte como para que Sai la escuchara

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó

-El agua me quitó el catarro-Respondió

-¿Ju? Tal vez deberías beber más- Sugirió Sai mientras se dirigía nuevamente a la cocina –Traeré la botella

Sakura se quedó pensativa unos momentos. Esa sensación se le hacía conocida pero no recodaba de dónde. Encogió los hombros ¿Qué más daba? La había hecho sentir mejor y de nueva cuenta le dio una gran bebida al vaso acabándose todo lo que quedaba.

Sai regresó a donde se encontraba Sakura. Traía la botella. La chica volteo a verlo.

-Sai…-Dijo al chica entrecerrando los ojos –Eso es sake…-

* * *

Los morenos se encontraban esperando en la recepción. El restaurante se veía muy elegante y caro. Hinata pudo identificar a algunas de las celebridades de las cuales Sakura le hablaba.

-Pase por aquí, Señor.-Dijo el mesero guiándolos a ambos a su mesa.

Una vez que ya estaban sentados, ambos pidieron sus bebidas.

-¿C-Cree que h-haya rumores sobe…nosotros?-Preguntó la Hyuga

-Siempre los hay, no veo porque ahora no.-Contestó el azabache

Las bebidas llegaron y el mesero comenzó a pedir sus órdenes. Ambos decidieron pedir pasta.

El Uchiha iba a sacar su celular cuando se percató que no sentía su cartera. Comenzó a buscarla como loco.

-¿S-Sucede algo Sasuke-kun?- Preguntó tímidamente la morena

-No encuentro mi cartera.-

Y en ese momento recordó. Cuando Hinata cayó arriba de él lo más probable es que la cartera se le haya zafado del bolsillo. Aclaro su garganta y se sonrojo.

-Hinata…perdí mi cartera.- Aseguró el Uchiha -¿Podrías…pagar esto? Cuando regresemos yo…-

-Etto…Sasuke-kun-Interrumpió la morena

-¿Nani?-

-Yo tampoco traigo dinero.-

¡BAM! Sasuke sintió como un balde de agua fría le caía en pleno 27 de diciembre. ¿Cómo demonios iban a pagar las bebidas y las pasta que acababan de ordenar si ninguno traía con que pagar?

-Bien…creo que tendremos que hablar con el dueño…-Suspiró

* * *

Sai estaba listo para que la Haruno lo golpeara. Estaba listo para recibir una muy, MUY fuerte paliza, pero se sorprendió al escuchar la carcajada de la peli rosa.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA! SAI TONTOOOOOOOOO.-Dijo con un tono muy infantil, luego comenzó a rodar en el sillón.

-¿S-Sakura?-Preguntó con cierto desconcierto

La chica se levantó y le arrebató la botella, luego le dio un grande sorbo.

-¡FIESTA!-Gritó, luego tomo las manos de Sai y comenzó a bailar

-¿E-Estas borracha?-

-¡Claro que no!-Le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro –Saaaaaaaai…- En ese momento la peli rosa se quito el sostén

Sai al ver eso abrió los ojos como plato.

-¡ATRAPAMEEE SI PUEDEEEEES!-Dijo la chica mientras se ponía el sostén en la cabeza y comenzaba a correr por todo el departamento

Sai solo pudo suspirar.

-¿ESTE ES EL TELEFONO DE TU MAMÁ?-Preguntó Sakura

Sai voleo a ver a la chica y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que esta tenía su celular

-¿¡Cómo mierdas Sakura!?-Exclamó mientras comenzaba a perseguirla

* * *

-NO.-Dijo el jefe

-Pagaremos mañana ¿de acuerdo?-Preguntó el azabache mirándolo con una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Eh dicho que no.-Le respondió el jefe –Ustedes debe pagar ahora.-

-Perdí mi cartera y mi celular-Se quejó el moreno y es que para su sorpresa también había perdido el celular.

-Eso no es problema del restaurante.-Contestó

Hinata trago la saliva. Le intimidaba bastante el señor.

-Escuche…no soy un ladrón o algo así…Soy el vocalista de la banda KNH.-Reprocho de muy mal humor Sasuke. Su paciencia se estaba acabando.

-Aunque sea el presidente…usted paga ahora.- Replicó con autoridad el jefe

-Hinata…-Dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba su mano

-¿H-Hai?-Dijo la chica mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban

-Corre.-

-¿Nani?-

* * *

-¿Hola? ¿Mamá de Sai? Solo quería decirle que su hijo mmmm… ¡SUFRE ESTREÑIMIENTO!-Exclamó la ebria Sakura

-¡Sakura! ¡Dame eso! Y ¡Quítate ese sostén de la cabeza!- Decía cansado Sai mientras le perseguía

* * *

No sabían bien lo que había pasado, lo único que sabían es que estaba vez volvían a correr y no de sus fans. El dueño y varios meseros habían salido atrás de ellos. Con suerte ambos se encontraban bastante lejos. Los dos estaban intentando recobrar el aliento cuando Hinata volvió a reírse.

-¿Qué te sucede?-Preguntó molesto Sasuke. ¿Cómo es que se riera de una situación así?

-E-Es gracioso.-Dijo la chica mientras seguía riendo

-¿Qué? ¿Huir?-Hizo un puchero Sasuke

-No…Esto…-

El azabache la interrogo con la mirada

-A la gente famosa no le pasan este tipo de cosas…-Sonrió la ojiblanca con un sonrojo –Es gracioso saber que nos pasó.-

Sasuke bufo. Era cierto, nunca le había pasado eso…hace mucho tiempo no se divertía así…desde que era famoso no podía hacer ese tipo de cosas, tenía que cuidar su reputación pero…debía admitirlo, se sintió bien volver a hacer las cosas que ya no podía.

El estómago de Hinata sonó provocando que la chica se sonrojara.

-¿Hambre?-Preguntó el

Hinata asintió con la cara sonrojada.

Sasuke suspiró y busco en sus bolsillos algo de dinero, para su sorpresa encontró algo.

-Puedes comprar un panecillo relleno de carne-Dijo mientras señalaba una tienda que estaba frente a ambos

-Pero…usted también tiene hambre…-

-No. No tengo. Ve.-Le dio el dinero

Hinata se sonrojo y al parecer dudo. Pero luego termino aceptado y justo cuando iba a caminar se dio cuenta que tenía un dolor en el tobillo.

-Auch.-No pudo evitar quejarse

-¿Sucede algo?-Preguntó el azabache

-C-Creo que me lastime el tobillo…-

-¿Mientras corrías?-

La morena asintió.

El azabache suspiró y tomo el dinero que traía Hinata en las manos

-Iré yo.-Dijo y antes de que la Hyuga pudiese decir algo, él ya estaba en camino a la tienda.

* * *

Sai estaba cansado. Había logrado que Sakura se cansara también. Ahora solo era recostarla, hacerla dormir e irse. Una vez que Sakura ya estaba en la cama se despidió.

-Me voy.-Dijo –No vayas a gritar ni a llamar a gente ¿De acuerdo Sakura?

Sakura asintió con una sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas. Parecía una niña.

-Bien…Adiós…-

-Sai…-Le dijo la chica que aún estaba muy ebria

-¿Hai?-

-Arigato.-Dijo y luego le dio un beso en los labios.

Luego de hacer el acto la chica se recostó y se durmió rápidamente.

Sai se quedó en shock.

* * *

El moreno regresó con el panecillo y se lo dio a su acompañante.

-Arigato-Dijo la chica luego le dio un mordisco

Sasuke se le quedo viendo por unos segundos. Hace tiempo que no se la pasaba así y menos con una mujer.

-¿Sabe bien?-Preguntó el Uchiha

-Hai.-Contestó la ojiblanca con una sonrisa

-Probémoslo…-Dijo mientras le daba un mordisco al panecillo

Para Hinata todo sucedió en cámara lenta. Sasuke acercándose lentamente al panecillo y mordiéndole, dando así una especie de beso "indirecto". No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Sabe bien.- Fue lo único que dijo el moreno

* * *

-¿Por qué Kakashi no viene?:(-Decía un rubio que se encontraba en prisión

* * *

-Es hora de irnos.-Dijo el moreno

-Hai…-Contestó la Hyuga

Entonces Sasuke se puso en posición para que Hinata subiera a su espalda.

-¿Nani?-Preguntó la ojiblanca al darse cuenta de la pose

-Sube.-Ordenó

-Pero…-

-No puedes caminar con el tobillo así…sube.-

Hinata se sonrojo. –Hai…-Aceptó

Sasuke comenzó a caminar. Hinata estaba en su espalda. Ambos cruzaban el centro de la ciudad para llegar a sus departamentos. El frio estaba muy fuerte, era noche y había mucha gente. Para todas las personas sería normal querer llegar a sus casar lo más rápido posible pero para Sasuke y Hinata no. Ellos querían quedarse ahí lo más que pudieran. Ella abrazado su cálido cuerpo y él teniéndola con él. ¿Por qué sus corazones latían tan fuerte? ¿Por qué ambos estaban sonrojados? Ambos compartían un silencio. Pero no era un silencio incomodo…era uno de esos silencios que te decían que estabas con la persona indicada.

-Sabes Sasuke-kun…Últimamente eh tenido una sensación extraña…-Interrumpió el silencio la morena

-¿Qué tipo de sensación?-Preguntó él

-Que pronto me iré…-

Hubo un silencio.

-No dejare que te vayas Hinata.-Dijo el azabache

-Es bueno saberlo-Sonrió –Porque no quiero irme…-

Entonces de la nada, comenzaron a caer motas blancas del cielo.

-¿Qué es esto?-Preguntó Hinata extendiendo su mano sin quitar la otra con la que se estaba agarrando del cuello de Sasuke

-Al parecer está nevando.-Contestó

La chica sonrió.

-Hace dos años que no nevaba en Tokio.-Menciono el Uchiha

-Hai…-Contestó

-Tal vez sea tu regalo…después de todo tu cumpleaños fue un desastre…-

-No…este, es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido.-

El Uchiha sonrió

-¿Aunque solo hayas comido un panecillo relleno de carne?-Preguntó

-Hai.-Dijo ella sonriendo

-¿Te das cuenta que ya no tartamudeas?-

La Hyuga comenzó a sonrojarse.

-N-No lo había notado…-Contestó

El Uchiha río.

Ese sonido que la daba tanta tranquilidad a la morena. Estaban bajo la nieve. Aún faltaba para llegar a casa, y ella no quería llegar. Quería quedarse así, aspirando el delicioso aroma que daba Sasuke. Quería estar con él. _Quería a Sasuke Uchiha_.

**Bueno…Este capítulo es MUY largo pero la verdad es que me ha gustado mucho hacerlo. Ya! Listo! Ambos están enamorados. ¿Les gusto? ¿Qué les parecía? Siento la tardanza pero como ven…el capítulo es más largo de lo que yo acostumbro. Aparte ya tuvimos algo de SaiSaku(: Con respecto a la familia de Hinata, la vamos a ver, pero en los capítulos finales. Gracias por leerme! Déjenme reviews diciendo que les pareció y cuáles son sus predicciones. Gracias por todo!**


	13. Chapter 13: El cielo

Hinata llegó al departamento. Intentó no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a Sakura y es que ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué aquel cumpleaños había sido maravilloso? ¿Qué sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente por la presencia del azabache? ¿Qué pensaba que estaba enamorada del mismo chico que ella? No. No podía. Eso era traición.

Sin embargo cualquier intentó de no hacer ruido se vio frustrado porque como no podía apoyar bien el tobillo…termino tropezando con un objeto en la oscuridad.

-¿Hinata?-Preguntó la voz cansada de Sakura

¡Mierda! La había despertado. Era obvio que su amiga le iba a hacer preguntas y ella no tenía el valor para contar lo sucedido. Aun podía sentir sus mejillas arder.

De repente las luces se prendieron y Hinata quedó sorprendida. Había tantas cosas tiradas en el departamento.

-¿Q-Que sucedió aquí?-Preguntó mientras veía atónita todo

-No lo sé…Creo que me emborraché-Dijo la Haruno mientras se ponía una mano en la frente

-¿N-Nani?-Preguntó confundida la morena

-Luego te explico…levántate- La peli rosa fue caminando hasta donde se encontraba Hinata mientras le ofrecía una mano.

-S-Sakura-chan, no te ves muy bien-Menciono preocupada la oji blanca mientras aceptaba el gesto de la chica

-Si…Me duele mucha la cabeza y me acabo de despertar muerta de sed- Se quejó

-Y… ¿Tu hiciste todo esto?-Preguntó Incrédula la morena dándole una última checada al departamento

-Algo así…Es que no recuerdo muy bien. Solo recuerdo que vino Sai y me dio Sake…-

-¿S-Sai? ¿S-Sake?-

-No sé, todo está muy confuso. Solo recuerdo eso- Sakura comenzó a quejarse del dolor de cabeza –Creo que es mejor regresar a dormir. Perdón por el desorden…-Se disculpó

-E-Esta bien Sakura-chan, No te preocupes.- Sonrió –Descansa.-

Una vez dicho esto Sakura se dirigió a su habitación. Vaya que había tirado el departamento. Todo estaba lleno de ropas, almohadas e incluso sostenes. No quería imaginarse lo que había sucedido.

Cuando la Haruno se encontraba en su habitación, Hinata no pudo evitarlo y se apoyó en la pared más cercana. Puso su mano en el pecho y suspiró. Gracias a Dios su amiga no le había preguntado cómo se la había pasado sin embargo ella sabía que tarde o temprano se lo pediría. Pero aun así, su corazón no dejaba de latir y sus mejillas no dejaban de arder. Ella reconocía ese sentimiento pero…no podía. Sakura era su única amiga y lo que estaba comenzando a sentir la dañaría.

* * *

Sasuke entró a su departamento. Se había ofrecido a llevar a Hinata al suyo cargándola pero por obvias razones la tímida chica lo rechazo.

Se sorprendió al ver que Naruto no está ahí, luego recordó que se encontraba en presión. Vaya que era idiota…Pero aun así, él se sentía diferente. Era la primera vez que le gustaba una chica pero nunca pensó que se sentía así…Acaso lo que sentía era… ¿felicidad? Vaya…esa palabra era muy nostálgica, sobre todo para él.

* * *

Todos estaban en el sillón del departamento de los chicos. Kakashi muy enojado comenzaba a regañarlos a todos.

-¡Sasuke y Hinata! ¿¡Cómo se atreven a huir de uno de los mejore restaurantes de Japón SIN PAGAR?! –Gritó el peliblanco, al que por cierto le había llegado la cuenta

El azabache se mostró frio como siempre, y la chica se sonrojo mientras hacía reverencias en forma de disculpa.

-Y tú Naruto… ¿¡Sabes lo mucho que costo que no se enteraran que te arrestaron?! Eres un IDOTA!-Reclamó el Hatake, que al parecer había perdido toda la paciencia

-¡Pero si fuiste por mí 6 horas después de que te hable!-

-¡Era para que aprendieras!-Kakashi el dio un zape a Naruto mientras una vena salía de su frente

-Y tu Sakura… ¿Me puedes explicar que hacia un hombre en tu cuarto hasta altas horas de la noche? Aparte de que todo está en desorden en el departamento…-Obviamente el manager era muy malpensado, los recepcionistas del edificio le habían mencionado que un hombre había entrado al departamento de las chicas (después de todo él era el manager, tenía que tener el control de todo)

-N-No es lo que piensa Kakashi-san-Intentó justificarse la Haruno

-¿Saben una cosa? ¡No importa! Todos aquí son un dolor de cabeza-Suspiró -Vayan a la academia, tenemos que grabar el solo de Sasuke.- Y sin más que decir, Kakashi abandono el departamento.

-¿C-Creen que se haya molestado mucho?-Preguntó Hinata con la mirada gacha. Se notaba que el hombre estaba muy estresado.

-No, siempre se pone así-Contestó Sasuke mientras se levantaba del sillón

Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido por el rubio. Sasuke no era de esas personas que contestaba preguntas solo porque sí. Sin decir nada él también se levantó del sofá siguiendo a Sasuke.

Hinata y Sakura seguían sentadas en el sofá. Había un silencio de por medio. Hinata solo podía juguetear con sus dedos, esperando que la peli rosa le pidiera una explicación, sin embargo esta no llegó. Sakura se levantó el sofá.

-¿Vienes o no?-Preguntó mientras hacia un movimiento con la cabeza hacia la puerta

-¡H-Hai!- Hinata se levantó y siguió a su amiga

Sakura había escuchado todo. Al parecer Naruto había estado en prisión y el cumpleaños de Hinata había sido algo así como una cita. Sin embargo, se encontraba tan cansada e irritada por la resaca que la verdad…no le importaba mucho ese tema. Habría explicaciones después, cuando ella se sintiera mejor.

* * *

-Hinataaaa-chaaaan!~~~-Exclamó la rubia mientras corría a abrazarla

-I-Ino-san-Sonrió la morena

-¿Ino-cerda?-Preguntó extrañada la Haruno. Después de haberlo pensado bien, se había dado cuenta que aquel insulto era perfecto para aquella chica que la insultaba por su frente

-¿JUU? ¡Peso menos que tú, frente de marquesina!-Reclamó

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó sin hacerle caso a su comentario

-Oh cierto…La Academia quiere celebrar las vacaciones de verano, por lo tanto nos reuniremos en la playa pasado mañana-Sonrió –Iba a ir al departamento a preguntarles…pero me sorprendió verlas aquí-

-S-Sasuke-kun tiene que grabar un solo-Añadió la morena

-Oh…ya veo-

En ese momento Sai iba pasando frente a ellas.

-¡Hey, Sai~~!-Llamó coqueta la rubia esperando así molestar a la oji verde, sin embargo Sakura no mostro interés.

Sai volteo a ver al grupo de chicas, al principio bastante serio, sin embargo cuando noto la presencia de Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Sai, ven. Quiero decirte algo…-Dijo Ino

-Yo…emm…yo, yo me tengo que ir-Mintió el oji negro y es que ¿Qué iba a decir? Aun no podía asimilar aquel beso. A parte Sakura se veía tan calmada… ¿Acaso no tenía pudor?

-Esta raro el día de hoy- Fue lo único que dijo Sakura

-En fin, espero que vengan.- Se despidió la Yamanaka mientras lanzaba un beso y se iba

-Hey… ¿Qué hacia Ino aquí?-Preguntó el rubio mientras llegaba a donde se encontraban las chicas

-Nos invitó a una fiesta en la playa-Respondió Sakura

-Ah ya veo…- El rubio rasco su cabeza, ya muy bien sabia sobre aquellas fiestas. Nunca le había gustado ir porque como siempre, todo el mundo comenzaba a decir que "KNH" era una basura y que ellos eran mejores y cosas por ese estilo. Sin embargo desde que las chicas habían llegado, la relación entre la "competencia" había mejorado. Tal vez era bueno ir. –Bueno, debemos ir al estudio de grabación. Kakashi quiere que todos estemos ahí.-Añadió

Las chicas comenzaron a caminar tras el rubio.

-Estoy muy emocionada-Dijo la Haruno con una gran sonrisa en la cara

-¿P-Por qué?-Preguntó la morena

-No solo estoy enamorada de Sasuke-kun por ser tan guapo y tan genial…sino también por su voz- Sonrió

Hinata sintió como un hueco se la hacía en el corazón. Últimamente había sentido tantas cosas con Sasuke pero…estaba mal.

-¿Canta muy bien?-Preguntó Hinata con una sonrisa triste en la cara

-Su voz es increíble.- Afirmo Sakura. Luego volteo a ver el suelo mientras quitaba la sonrisa. –Hinata…Tengo unas preguntas que hacerte…-

Hinata se mordió el labio. Sabía muy bien que era lo que seguía a continuación. No podía huir. Tenía que aceptar que sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke eran platónicos. No iba a traicionar a una amiga

-¿Hai?-Pregunto mientras agachaba la mirada

Sakura se le quedo viendo unos momentos. Parecía que iba a pronunciar algo pero al final se arrepintió.

-No…olvídalo.-Sonrió tristemente –No era nada importante.-

La Hyuga levanto la mirada sorprendida. – ¿S-Segura?-

-Hai.-Respondió con una sonrisa –Oiii Naruto, me puedes explicar ¿Por qué vienes vestido así? Se supone que eres un integrante de KNH- Comenzó a reclamarle al Uzumaki. Cambiando el tema de la conversación. Hinata solo se le quedo viendo.

* * *

Los integrantes llegaron. Sasuke ya estaba dentro del estudio con los audífonos puestos. Kakashi les señalo un lugar para que los demás se apoyaran. Kakashi asintió y Sasuke comenzó a cantar.

/watch?v=qfUWd2K6o0Q

¡Dios Santo! Hinata en su vida había escuchado a Sasuke cantar, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta porque tenía tantas fans, porque Sakura estaba enamorada de él e incluso porque ella misma sentía como su corazón latía más fuerte de lo normal. ¿Acaso sus mejillas estaban ardiendo? ¡No importaba! Sasuke cantaba tan bien…en sí, Sasuke era tan genial. Nunca se había imaginado que el cantara de esa manera… y es que ella nunca había escuchada a KNH. Había visto noticias y posters de ellos, aparte de reconocer al rubio, pero solo eso. Cuando había escuchado sobre las audiciones pensaba que era su oportunidad, y ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de escuchar canciones de la banda…Pero definitivamente la voz de Sasuke la había sorprendido.

Sakura lo estaba viendo, y la verdad estaba bastante contenta. Sasuke siempre había sido su estrella preferida, y siempre había soñado con verlo cantar en vivo, Sin embargo…No se sentía como siempre había pensado que se iba a sentir. Se sentía emocionada y feliz pero solo eso, nada en especial. Volteo a ver a Hinata que se encontraba enseguida de ella. La morena tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y las mejillas sonrojadas. Se podía ver desde muy lejos que a Hinata le gustaba como cantaba Sasuke.

_-O tal vez Sasuke…-Pensó la peli rosa bajando la mirada_

¡No! Eso era imposible. Sakura conocía lo suficiente a Hinata y ella…ella nunca la traicionaría de esa manera ¿verdad?... ¿verdad?

* * *

_¿Me escuchas?_

_¿Qué dice tu corazón?_

_¿Quién dice que todo pasa y se olvida?_

* * *

-¿Hinata te pondrás bikini?- Preguntó Sakura

-¿B-Bikini?-Se le coloraron las mejillas a la morena

-Si…después de todo es una fiesta en la playa…-Se encogió de hombros la Haruno mientras sacaba un bikini rojo que Ino le había regalado junto con otras cosas

-Y-Yo no pienso nadar…-Confesó la oji blanca

-¿Por qué? No me digas que te da vergüenza…-

-No…es solo que yo…yo…n-no se na-nadar.-

Sakura volteo a ver a Hinata esperando que fuese una broma, sin embargo la morena solo se sonrojo más.

-Vaya…vaya, eso es nuevo-Suspiró la rosada –A los 16 no saber nadar…-Sonrió un poco –Bueno, no importa, aun así llévate algo, habrá mucho calor.-

Hinata solo asintió. Últimamente le daba la impresión de que Sakura estaba triste pero no quería demostrarlo. No entendía porque pero la dejaría en paz. Tal vez eso es lo único que necesitaba.

El timbre sonó. La manera tan desesperada de sonar significaba que o una de dos…O había sucedido una emergencia…O era Ino Yamanaka. Bueno, pues era la segunda opción.

-¿Ino-Cerda? ¿Qué haces aquí? Aún es temprano.-

-Bueno…tenía que estar segura que iban a venir…- Se encogió de hombros –Y de que iban a utilizar la ropa que les regale.- Le dirigió una mirada a Hinata

-Ah, sobre eso…Hinata no sabe nadar- Sakura rio un poco

-¡S-Sakura-chaaaan!-Le reclamó una muy roja Hyuga

-¿Eh? ¿Es enserio?-La rubia se puso las manos en la cintura

Hinata solo pudo asentir

-Bueno…pudiste decirlo antes- Suspiro la Yamanaka

-Lo siento, es solo que… No que-quería arruinarles la fiesta.- Respondió Hinata mientras bajaba la mirada

Ino suspiro-Bueno… eso se puede arreglar después.-Sonrió –Aun así.-tomo el bikini morado que había estado observando Hinata los últimos minutos –Llévalo.-

-Pero…-

-Aunque no sepas nadar… El agua te llega al ombligo…-

-Tiene razón, mientras no te vayas a la porte honda, todo estará bien.- Afirmo Sakura

-¿Entonces…te divertirás?-Pregunto la Yamanaka mientras le dedicaba una gran sonrisa

-¡H-Hai!-Grito emocionada la morena

* * *

Sasuke estaba desayunando cuando el rubio apareció. Ninguno se había mencionado la palabra desde hace mucho tiempo y es que, aunque habían acordado en que ambos seguirían siendo amigos y él mejor era el que iba a ganarse a Hinata, desde el cumpleaños de la antes mencionada, ninguno tenía el humor para hablar con el otro. Sasuke porque estaba cada vez más convencido que no iba a dejar que el idiota de su amigo se la quitara y Naruto porque sentía como el azabache estaba avanzando cada vez más lejos que él mismo, aparte de que era muy injusto porque a él le había gustado primero que a su amigo.

Naruto se sentó enfrente del azabache. Había un silencio de por medio. El ambiente estaba muy tenso.

-¿Vas enserio?-Preguntó el rubio rompiendo el silencio

-Nunca he ido más enserio en mi vida.-Dijo el Uchiha sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces

-¿Qué sucedió en su cumpleaños?-

-Cosas.-Fue lo única respuesta que le dio al azabache. Siempre tan frio…

-Sabes…yo no me voy a rendir…-Dijo el rubio

El azabache chasqueo.

-Menos yo.- Respondió

* * *

Todos estaban listos. Las estrellas se subieron a una camioneta donde iban Ino, Kiba, Sai, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y Hinata. Todos listos para aquella fiesta en la playa.

-¡Heeeey! ¡Hay que cantar todos!- Sugirió la rubia que había estado cansada del ambiente luego de los primeros minutos en silencio

-Ni siquiera hemos dejado la ciudad- Dijo Kiba mientras una gota de sudor caía por su nuca

-¿Y que hay con eso? Nunca es malo cantar.-Dijo Sakura mientras sonreía. Volteo a ver a Sai que estaba sentada junto a ella y lo único que pudo ver fue como el ojinegro se volteaba con un rubor

-¿Y qué canción vamos a cantar?-Preguntó Naruto

-Mmmmm…..Un elefante se columpiaba sobre la tela de una araña - Comenzó a cantar la rubia

-Como veían que resistía, fueron a llamar a otro elefante - Siguió la Haruno

-Dos elefantes se columpiaban - Continuo la oji blanca

Y así siguieron cantando hasta que…

La camioneta hizo un sonido extraño y ya no prendía

-¿Nani? ¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó la Yamanaka sorprendida

-Creo que algo se descompuso- Respondió Sai mientras abría la puerta y salía

-¿Q-Que vamos a ha-hacer?-Preguntó Hinata

-No te preocupes Hinata-chan…esto es trabajo para hombres- Dijo Naruto mientras salía de la camioneta imitando a Sai

- Gracias a Dios se callaron.-Dijo Sasuke mientras salía al igual que sus compañeros

-¿Y tú qué? ¿No vas a bajar?-Preguntó Ino refiriéndose a Kiba

-Una estrella como yo no puede hacer eso…-

De repente Kiba sintió como un fuerte golpe en la nuca lo hacía volver al mundo

-Hazlo-Dijo Sakura con una mirada asesina

-De-De acuerdo-Dijo Kiba mientras se sobaba la parte afectada –Pero…Hina ¿Puedes venir conmigo?-

-¿Y-Yo?-

-Si…Debo decirte algo importante.-

-Etto…Hai.-

Kiba y Hinata salieron de la camioneta.

-Mmmm ¿Crees que a Kiba le guste Hinata?-Pregunto Ino muy desanimada

-No lo creo… ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te gusta?- Sakura sonrió con complicidad y se acercó bruscamente a la Yamanaka

-¿Quééé? ¡Claro que no!- Protesto la rubia –Es solo que…es muy extraño…-

-Si seguro…-

-¡Créeme frente de marquesina!-

* * *

-¿Sucede algo Kiba-kun?-

-Neji me hablo hace algunos días…-

-¿¡Neji-niisan?! ¿Le paso algo?-

-No, No…pero me dijo que la revista, donde se publicaron las fotos de ti, Sasuke y Naruto, es muy conocida en América…-

-¿E-Entonces Neji-niisan pi-piensa que yo…?-Las mejillas de la Hyuga se tornaron rojas

-No…Tranquila-El castaño rio –Recuerda que Neji también es famoso allá… Él sabe sobre todo esto de los rumores.-

-Ah…Ya veo – Hinata suspiró

-Pero él está preocupado. Por ti y por tu padre.-

La morena volteo a ver al castaño cuestionándolo con la mirada

-Si Hinata, sé que tu padre odia el espectáculo y por lo mismo hecho a Neji de la casa…-

Hinata apretó los puños. Era cierto, aun recordaba cuando su primo le había dicho a su padre que quería ser una estrella y esté se lo prohibió. Hiashi había criado a Neji como su hijo porque sus padres habían muerto en un accidente, aparte como Hinata no tenía la actitud para liderar la empresa, Hiashi siempre pensó en Neji para que esté lo hiciera. Pero cuando Neji le dijo su verdadero sueño, Su padre lo había echado y le había prohibido el contacto con su familia. Luego de muchos años sin saber de él, Hinata había encontrado a Kiba, quien la había reconocido por su parecido con Neji. Kiba le había contado que Neji había logrado su sueño y se había hecho una estrella muy famosa en Estados Unidos.

-Se…Sé que soy m-muy egoísta por querer seguir mi sueño…-Hinata sonrió tristemente –Sé que mi pa-padre se sentiría a-avergonzado de que yo…haya escogido esto pero…si no lo hago me sentiré muy mal.-

-Oii, tranquila Hinata, todos hacemos ese tipo de cosas por seguir nuestros sueños –Kiba le agito el cabello –No es ser egoísta, es ser valiente –le dedico una grande sonrisa –Solo vine aquí a decirte eso porque Neji está preocupado y tú sabes que ese tonto se preocupa por toda. No te alarmes ¿Vale?-

Hinata sonrio

-P-Puedes decirle a Neji-niisan que to-todo está bien porque papá está muy ocupado…el nunca vería cosas como un revista de espectáculos… ni siquiera tiene tiempo para hablar conmigo o mi hermana…-

Kiba le dedico una mirada triste. La verdad es que la familia Hyuga tenía muchos problemas, y sobretodo esa chiquilla. Estaba feliz porque por Neji y ella pudieran cumplir sus sueños, aunque a Neji lo hubieran echado y aunque Hinata lo hiciera escondidas.

-Oiiii Kibaa! ¿Va a hacer algo?- Grito el Uchiha desde enfrente de la camioneta

Todos los hombres estaban en el cofre viendo cual era el problema y Kiba y Hinata estaba hasta el final.

Kiba solo sonrió arrogantemente. Se notaba lo mucho que le molestaba a Sasuke su cercanía con Hinata…si supiera que solo la veía como una hermanita…

-Ya voy…-Contestó –Bueno Hina, tengo que ir a arreglar eso-Hizo un movimiento de cabeza señalando al cofre –Luego hablamos más-

-Hai…-Respondió la morena

-¿Por qué tardan tanto?-Preguntó Sakura bajándose de la camioneta

-¡Es que no sabemos que pasa dattebayo!- Respondió el rubio

-Vaya que son idiotas…-Dijo Kiba mientras se acercaba a ellos – ¿Ya checaron si tiene gasolina?-

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

-Heeeey Ino… ¿Llenaste el tanque antes de venir?-Preguntó la Haruno

La Yamanaka asomo su cabeza por la ventana

-Eh, creo que lo olvide.- rio nerviosa

Todos suspiraron

-Bien, iré a ver si hay una gasolinera cerca…- Ofreció la peli rosa. Estaba lista para pedirle a Hinata que la acompañara pero cuando la volteo a ver la chica parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. Era mejor no interrumpirla. Luego volteo a ver a Ino, tenía unos tacones tan grandes que estaba segura que no podría ni caminar 10 metros. Después volteo a ver a Sasuke, por mucho que le gustara ir con él, era obvio que el moreno no iba a aceptar. Luego volteo a ver a Kiba, no se llevaba lo suficiente con él. Naruto era un idiota y…al final quedaba Sai. Desde hace mucho tiempo Sai había estado raro así que era la perfecta ocasión para hablar con él.

-Sai, tu vienes conmigo.-

-¿¡Y-Yoo!?- Se sorprendió

-Si…No dejaras que una mujer camine sola por la carretera ¿verdad?-

Sai sintió como todos lo miraban. Suspiró.

-De acuerdo.- Contestó

* * *

-¿Por qué querías que viniera?-Pregunto cansado Sai

-Porque últimamente has estado muy raro…-

-¿Cómo querías que estuviera?-

Sakura arqueo la ceja –Normal.- Contesto

-Y… ¿¡Cómo quieres que este normal después de…"eso"?!

-¿Eso?-

Sai solo se sonrojo

-¿A que te refieres con "eso"?-Preguntó Sakura mientras se ponía las manos en la cintura y dejaba de avanzar

-Nada…hay que seguir caminando…-

A Sakura le salió una vena en la frente. Ese tipo… primero le decía bonita, luego fea, luego la emborrachaba y ahora no quería decirle que era "eso". Su paciencia se acabó y le dio un golpe al pobre muchacho.

-¿P-Por qué hiciste esoooo?!-

Sakura lo tomo por el cuello

-Escúchame Sai idiota…-La Haruno tenía una sonrisa en la cara obviamente falsa-Si no me dices que es "eso" te golpeare muy, muy duro ¿Vale?

-S-Suéltame…-

-No…Tienes que decírmelo.-El agarre de Sakura se estaba haciendo mas fuerte

-Si no vamos pronto se enojaran…-Se excusó el moreno

-No me importa, no te dejare moverte hasta que me digas que es "eso"…-

Sai volteo a todos lados. Sabía que no podría liberarse…

-Tú…me besaste…-

-¿Qué yo que?-Se congelo la sonrisa en Sakura

-Me besaste…-Respondió Sai con la mirada apartada y sonrojado

En ese momento un puño se impactó en su cara.

-¿¡POQUE DEMONIOS ME VOLVISTE A GOLPEAR?!- Se quejó Sai desde el suelo

-¡Porque estas mintiendo!-

-¿¡Porque mentiría!?

-Porque yo jamás haría algo así! A mí me gusta Sasuke-kun-

-¡Pues me besaste a mí por estar borracha!-

-¡De seguro tú fuiste el que me beso!-

-¿Por qué quisiera besar a alguien tan fea como tú?-

Zaaaz! Otro golpe se llevó el pobre de Sai

* * *

-Ten- Sasuke le dio algo de beber a Hinata

-A-Arigato.- Contesto mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban

Aun no se acostumbraba a que le gustara el azabache y menos que este estuviera sin playera por el calor

-Ya tardaron mucho…- Dijo Sasuke mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida

-H-Hai…Me pregunto si les pasó algo…-

-Deberíamos ir a buscarlos…Estos idiotas ni siquiera se mueven…- Dijo el azabache señalando a la camioneta

Dentro de ella se encontraban: Naruto dormido, Ino quejándose de que no tenía señal en su celular y Kiba viéndose las uñas.

-C-Creo que es lo mejor…-Afirmo la oji blanca –Es muy fa-fácil perderse por estos rumbos…-

* * *

Habían conseguido una gasolinera muy lejos de donde se hallaban, pero aun así la habían conseguido. Aunque todo el camino había sido muy incómodo y sobretodo doloroso para Sai ya que Sakura le había roto el labio. Cuando vieron la gasolinera a lo lejos se sintieron en el paraíso. Los trabajadores les entregaron un bote lleno de gasolina y habían comprado unas bebidas en la tienda que se encontraba ahí. Solo faltaba regresar…

-Sai…-La voz de la peli rosa lo asusto. ¿Qué quería? ¿Golpearlo una vez más?

-¿Q-Que?-Pregunto asustado

-¿Cuál es el camino de vuelta?

-¿Eh?

-¿Cuál es el camino de vuelta? No recuerdo haber estado aquí…

Y entonces Sai volteo a los alrededores… Mierda. Se habían perdido.

* * *

-¿Cuál camino tomaron?-Preguntó Sasuke

-N-No lo sé…pero no deberíamos ir más lejos –La morena volteaba a ver el camino de detrás, se habían alejado bastante de la camioneta

-Esos idiotas…-Murmuro Sasuke

* * *

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa!-Grito Sakura enojada

-¿Mi culpa?-

-¡Sí! ¡Toda tuya!-

-¿¡Y como se supone que es mía?!- Reclamo el moreno

-Porque tu hiciste que me desconcentrara…-

-¡Yo no hice nada!-

Sakura suspiro. La verdad es que los dos habían tenido la culpa. Se habían peleado tanto y habían estado tan distraídos que no recordaban qué camino tomar.

-No arreglaremos nada peleando.- Dijo la oji verde

-Tienes razón…-Respondió el oji negro-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

-Supongo que caminar…-

Sai volteo a ver el cielo. Ya estaba color naranja.-Debemos apresurarnos si no queremos que anochezca…-

* * *

-¿Les habrá pasado algo?-Preguntó Ino

-O-Ojala no…- Respondió Hinata que estaba muy preocupada

-Solo a ellos se les ocurre…- Replicó el azabache

-Aún no hay señal…-Añadió Kiba

-D-Deberíamos ir a buscarlos…-

-¿Y dejar a Naruto solo?-Preguntó Kiba que veía como su amigo seguía durmiendo dentro de la camioneta

-Ya va a anochecer, es peligroso…- Opino Sasuke

-¡Chicooooos!- Grito Sakura desde la lejanía corriendo

-S-Sakura-chaaan!-Grito emocionada Hinata

-¿Dónde demonios estaban?- Pregunto Sasuke

-Nos perdimos- Contestó una jadeante Sakura –Hemos estado caminando por mucho tiempo- Bostezo

Sai le dio la cubeta de gasolina a Kiba

-¿Que hay con tu labio?-Pregunto Kiba

-No preguntes- Contestaron Sai y Sakura al mismo tiempo

-¿Podemos descansar?-Preguntó Sai cansado

-Creo que es lo mejor, se ven horribles- Dijo la Yamanaka

-¿Y que hay con la fiesta?- Preguntó Kiba

-Kiba, tu sabes que esa fiesta dura alrededor de una semana… mañana podemos llegar- Contestó la rubia

-¿Entonces dormiremos aquí?-Pregunto Sasuke

-¿No les parece interesante?-Sonrió Ino –Dormir en medio de la carretera…-

-M-Me parece aterrador…-Confeso la Hyuga

-Vamos Hinata, no te pasara nada-Río el castaño

-E-Esta bien…-

-¡Yosh! ¡Me pido el asiento trasero!-Rio al rubia mientras se subía a la camioneta

La noche se basó en todos contando anécdotas e historias de terror. Kiba traía una guitarra así que cantaban algunas canciones. La camioneta era lo suficientemente grande como para que todos pudieran dormir ahí. Sin darse cuenta todos se habían convertido en un gran grupo de amigos.

Todos habían caído dormidos. Sasuke se despertó porque no le gustaba dormir en otro lugar que no fuera una cama. Vio el reloj del estéreo, era la 1 de la mañana. Volteo a ver la camioneta para encontrarse con que el lugar de Hinata estaba vacío. Automáticamente se levantó y abrió la puerta.

* * *

Antes sus ojos se encontraban una imagen digna de fotografiar. Hinata estaba sentada en medio de la carretera viendo el cielo con una mirada nostálgica.

-¿Qué haces ahí?-Pregunto casi inconscientemente

Hinata se sobresaltó un poco pero luego cuando vio que se trataba de Sasuke solo le sonrió

-No podía dormir.- Contestó

-Es peligro estar afuera.-

-S-Supongo que sí pero…cuando vi el cielo me dieron ganas de venir.- Volvió a dirigir su mirada arriba -¿N-No cree que es hermoso? En Tokio no se ven así…-

Sasuke volteo a ver el cielo. Era cierto, se veían tantas estrellas…

-Hace mucho tiempo que no sentía tanta paz…-Volvió a hablar Hinata -¿Y Usted Sasuke-kun?

-La sentí cuando te llevaba en mi espalda.-

En ese momento Hinata se sonrojo violentamente sin embargo se sentía tan calmada…

Sasuke se sentó enseguida de ella

-¿Ves esa estrella?- Le señalo la más grande y brillante

-H-Hai…-

-Pongámosle un nombre…-

-¿C-Cual?-Pregunto confusa la morena

-Pongámosle…"nuestra estrella"-

Hinata se le quedo viendo unos segundos a Sasuke. Se veía tan dulce…tan tranquilo…

-Está bien.- Sonrió y volteo a ver aquella estrella –Sera nuestra estrella…-

Y sin darse cuenta, ambos terminaron durmiéndose en el hombro del otro, bajo ese hermoso cielo lleno de estrellas.

* * *

_Este camino__  
__ya nadie lo recorre__  
__¿Te quedaras conmigo?_

* * *

**Hola! Lamento muchísimo que no haya actualizado en un mes T.T Una semana me fui de vacaciones, otra quise tomarme un descanso y a la otra se me había olvidado por completo el fic hasta que me llego un review! Perdonenme la vida D: Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, YO ADORO COMO CANTA SASUKE x'd a ustedes les gusto?! Porque a mi si me gusta mucho. Déjenme reviews para animarme! Con pocos reviews dejo el fic olvidado pero si me llegan muchísimos entonces lo escribo mas rápido. Muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo! Los amo! **


	14. Chapter 14: La playa!

Un picoteo en su mejilla hizo que abriera los ojos. Frente a él se encontraban dos idiotas, Sai y Kiba.

-¿Crees que sigan vivos?-Preguntó el castaño mientras volvía a picar la cara del azabache con aquella rama

Sai solo se encogió los hombros

El moreno aun veía a los dos chicos frente a él sin siquiera reaccionar un poco. ¿Qué hora era? Quería volver a dormir…Otro toqueteo en su mejilla hizo que este despertara completamente

-¿¡Qué están haciendo!?-Se levantó de golpe una vez que reacciono y luego le quito la rama bruscamente al Inuzuka

-Intentando despertarlos antes de que los otros se despierten- Kiba señalo a la camioneta con un gesto aburrido –Deberías ser más agradecido…-

En ese momento un ligero sonido hizo que Sasuke volteara. Ahí estaba Hinata aun durmiendo.

El azabache recordó aquella escena y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Había actuado como un galán de esos típicos dramas, cosa que no tenía nada que ver con su estilo.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?-Preguntó Sai mientras movía ligeramente a la morena para que esta despertara

-Cosas que no te importan-Se limitó a contestar bruscamente el Uchiha

-Mhhm-La Hyuga se levantó mientras tallaba sus cansados ojos -¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya llegamos a la playa?- Preguntó totalmente desconcertada

-Algo así-Río Kiba –Si le puedes llamar a esto playa…-Miro a sus alrededor con un gesto divertido

-¿Eh?-La chica rasco su cabeza mientras volteaba a su alrededor

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó Sakura mientras salía de la camioneta igual de despeinada que su compañera

Kiba apenas iba a hablar sobre la extraña situación en la que habían encontrado a los dos morenos pero sintió como Sai se abalanzaba hacia él interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir

-Nada…solo nos despertamos temprano-Comenzó a reírse nerviosamente -¿No es así Kiba?

-¿Qué demo-?-En ese momento sintió como el codo del chico golpeaba fuertemente su estómago –Si…N-Nos levantamos temprano- Enseguida le dirigió una mirada asesina al chico que se encontraba aplastándolo

Sakura se les quedo viendo para luego solo encoger sus hombros. Su mirada viajo por el paisaje para parar en una Hinata muy confundida.

-¿Hinata? ¿Te sucede algo?-Pregunto algo extrañada

-Yo…Yo…-En ese momento a la morena le llegaron todos los recuerdo de golpe y se sonrojó violentamente mientras volteaba a ver a Sasuke y a Sakura de vuelta-Yo…Yo…-

-KYAAAAAAAAA!- Se escuchó un grito prominente de la camioneta interrumpiendo la extraña confusión de la oji blanca

-¿Ino cerda?-Preguntó Sakura algo exaltada mientras intentaba volver a entrar a la camioneta

-¡NO TE ACERQUES!-Le grito la rubia desde dentro de la camioneta antes de que Sakura pudiera poner un pie en ella

Todos se voltearon a ver.

-Oiii, Barbie- Hablo Kiba lo suficientemente fuerte para que al rubia lo escuchara -¿Estas bien?

-No.- Contesto a secas

-Ino-san…-Hinata se levantó del suelo preocupada

-¡T-Tengo una grano!-Grito la Yamanaka –No se acerquen…-

En ese momento todos los chicos-que anteriormente en verdad se preocuparon- Se echaron a reír, con excepción de Sasuke que solo se limitó a chasquear

-¡NO ES GRACIOSO!-Reclamó la rubia

-¿Dónde está Naruto?-Preguntó de repente la Haruno, se le hacía extraño no verlo

-Durmiendo acá- Ino asomo su cabeza por la ventana mientras cubría su frente con las manos

-Tsk, lleva durmiendo desde ayer en la tarde…-Añadió el azabache mientras arqueaba una ceja

-Lánzale algo.- Añadió Kiba

Todos se estiraron. Despertaron al rubio con un gran golpe y después de unos minutos volvieron a meterse a la camioneta para dirigirse a la playa. Durante el camino Sasuke y Hinata evitaban verse y si –por casualidad- sus miradas se cruzaban, las apartaban inmediatamente. Sakura había notado esto desde que empezaron a viajar pero decidió ignorarlo, por su seguridad. El rubio tenía tanta hambre que poco se fijó en sus compañeros y solo se dedicó a quejarse. En menos de una hora, habían llegado a su destino. La playa.

-¡QUE BIEN ¡ ¡QUE BIEN!- Corrió apresurada la rubia hacia al mar

-Oii Barbie, Recuerda tu grano…- Le grito Kiba para luego reírse

Ino se sonrojo y volvió a poner las manos en la frente

-¡Eres horrible, pulgoso!-Le reclamó

Sakura se estiro.

-Pff… dormir en auto no fue nada cómodo ¿No lo crees Hinata?-

- ¿Ah? Etto…emm…H-Hai…-

Sakura noto los nervios de su compañera. Desde antes de llegar, había estado muy extraña y la verdad es que…Ya no podía soportarlo. Tenía que saber que estaba sucediendo.

-Hinata últimamente has estado muy extraña y yo quería…-

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la playa?- La interrumpió Sai.

El pelinegro puso sus manos es sus hombros y comenzó a empujarla levemente hacia enfrente

-Sai… ¿Qué demo-?-

-Es un hermoso día-Sonrió-vayamos a dar un paseo por…-Busco a su alrededor para luego parar su mirada en unas cuevas que parecían lejas –Allá.-

-Estaba hablando con Hinata-Se zafo del agarre –Aparte es peligroso ir por allá-

-Vamos Sakura…-

-No. Aparte ¿Por qué me interrumpiste? Y ¿Por qué has estado tan raro? ¡Todos están raros!- La peli rosa se puso las manos en la cintura suspirando –No entiendo nada…-Añadió

-Yo…Yo te lo puedo explicar…-Mintió el peli negro –Por eso me debes acompañar allá.-

Se odiaba por hacer eso pero eso era lo que tenía que hacer. No tardarían mucho en mencionar el accidente de Sasuke y Hinata o tal vez ambos estarían incluso besándose. No sabía exactamente qué sucedida entre ellos pero estaba seguro que no era una "amistad". El simple hecho de ver como Sakura se enteraba de eso le aterraba y no sabía porque. ¿Qué le importaba a él si le rompían el corazón? Pero aun así era mejor irse lejos para evitar algún tipo de drama.

-¿Allá?-pregunto perpleja-¿Por qué allá? Aparte ¿Cómo es que sabes que está sucediendo y yo no? ¿Siquiera sabes de lo que hablo?-

-Si.- Se apresuró a tomarle la mano –Es que… no lo puedo contar aquí.- Se aclaró la garganta

Sai comenzó a jalarla sin que la oji verde pudiera ni siquiera protestar

Hinata se quedó viendo como su amiga se apartaba. Dentro de si se aliviaba, sin embargo estaba algo alterada. No era la primera vez que vivía cosas "románticas" con Sasuke pero aún no estaba acostumbrada a eso. Aparte ¿Qué significaban? Tal vez el moreno solo juagaba con ella…O tal vez él se comportaba así con todos. No pudo evitar suspirar. Las cosas eran muy confusas y más para alguien como ella que eres toda una inexperta en el tema.

-¿Hinata?-Le preguntó Ino sacándola de sus pensamientos, Aun tenía sus manos cubriéndole la frente -¿Estas bien?-

Hinata volteo la mirada a ver como la pareja de alejaba. Sai los había visto en la mañana, lo más probables es que le dijera algo a su amiga y ahí, su amistad se acabaría.

-Estoy bien…-Dijo con voz apenas audible –Solo algo cansada.-

-¿Segura?- Volvió a preguntar la Yamanaka –Kiba me conto sobre…- volteo a ver los alrededores en busca de alguien que las pudiera escuchar –Sobre lo de Sasuke-kun- Termino por decir con una ligera sonrisa de complicidad

Hinata no pude evitar sonrojarse, aunque no se alteró, de hecho solo bajo la mirada al suelo y estuvo unos momentos en silencio

-Yo…no creo estar haciendo bien Ino-san.-Termino por añadir

-¿A qué te refieres?-Quito sus manos de frente y le tomo una mano, haciendo que la morena levantara sus perlados ojos para encontrarse con los de ella -¿Te gusta, no es así?-

Hinata abrió los ojos como plato y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. Ya sabía muy bien sobre sus sentimientos pero decirlos en voz alta…era demasiado.

-Creo que tú también le gustas.-Dijo la rubia mientras sonreía

-¿Y-Yo?-Preguntó impactada Hinata

-No seas tonta…no me digas que nunca lo sospechaste…-

Hinata volteo a ver a ambos lados mientras tragaba fuertemente. Nunca le había gustado tener ese tipo de pláticas comprometedoras.

-Deberías ir y hablar con él- Termino por decir Ino al ver que la morena no tenía intención de contestar –Y declarártele.-

-¡No!-Grito tan fuerte que pudo ver como varias personas la volteaban a ver -L-Lo siento es solo que…no puedo hacer algo así- Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza

-¿Por qué no?-Ino estaba dispuesta a decirle un montón de razones para que sentara cabeza sin embargo su sutil respuesta la interrumpió

-Sakura-chan.- La morena bajo la mirada

Los sentimientos de Sakura. Ese era el problema. ¿Cómo demonios se podía declarar a Sasuke sabiendo que a Sakura le gustaba? Era una amiga horrible. Al final nunca cumplió su promesa. Nunca los acerco, de hecho los alejo. Lo estropeo todo. Y se sentía horrible.

Ino solo guardo silencio mientras le dedicaba una mirada triste. Intento decir algo pero las palabras estaban demás. Tomo la otra mano de Hinata, captando su atención.

-Bien, entonces no nos preocupes por eso. Vinimos aquí a divertirnos- Dijo la rubia mientras le sonreía

-¿E-Eh?-No pudo evitar balbucear la Hyuga

-Estamos en la playa Hinata, vayamos a nadar…- La comenzó a guiar hacia los vestidores

-P-Pero…-

-¿Quieres estar cerca de Sasuke-kun?-

Las mejillas de la oji blanca se coloraron.

-Eso pensé…-Dijo la Yamanaka al notar la reacción, a veces Hinata era como un libro abierto –Pongámonos un traje y ¡CELEBREMOS!- Y sin dejar que Hinata dijera nada la jalo

* * *

Habían caminado muy lejos, de hecho ya ni había rastro de donde todas las personas estaban. Sakura no podía evitar sentirse preocupada. Sai la había estado guiando a este "lugar lejano" solo para explicar algo que se supone que solo Hinata y Sasuke sabían. Había sido estúpido seguirlo.

-Sai… ¿A dónde demonios me estas llevando?- Paró repentinamente

-Emm…lejos.-

-Ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos. De hecho, me lo podías decir ahí… ¿Qué demonios estas intentando?-

Sai solo sonrió -¿Por qué piensas que estoy intentando algo?-

-Oye…Basta con esa sonrisa falsa.- Le señalo el gesto que estaba haciendo –Explícame todo. Ahora.-

-¿E-Explicarte sobre qué?- Sai aún seguía sonriendo, claramente con tensión.

-Sobre porque todo el mundo esta tan extraño… sobre todo, tú y Hinata. ¿Qué demonios está pasando? Es como si me ocultaran algo… -

-No lo sé.-

-¿Qué?-

-Que no lo sé.-

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?-

-Solo te quería traer aquí para decirte que…- Mierda. No sabía muy bien que decirle. En ese momento se maldijo. ¿Por qué todo lo que creía buena idea siempre resultaba mal? No le podía decir "Encontramos a tu amiga con el que te gusta" y no entendía porque. Algo de él no quería ver como Sakura lloraba. –Que…Eres fea.- Sonrió.

-¿Qué?-Sakura alzo una ceja mientras una vena se salía de su frente.

-Que eres una puta fea.-

Justo en ese momento se agacho. Conocía a Sakura. Y por supuesto conocía su reacción.

La chica lo iba a golpear.

-¡Atrápame si puedes!- Dicho esto, el peli negro corrió por todo el lugar y la Haruno lo comenzó a perseguir

* * *

-¡Oi Hinata!- La rubia le lanzo la pelota

-Hai!- Grito la morena mientras la golpeaba

-¡Buena esa!-Grito el Inuzuka –Pero les ganaremos ¿Cierto Naruto?-

-¿Nani?-

Y justo la pelota cayó en la cabeza de Naruto.

-¡Idiota! ¿Por qué no pones atención?- Le grito enfado el castaño

Naruto se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras se quejaba -¡Cállate que a ti no te han golpeado!-

-Par de idiotas…-Susurro la rubia con descontento –Oi Hinata, Mejor vayamos a tomar algo ¿Si?- Se puso las manos en la cintura –Estos idiotas no saben jugar volley.-

-Mala suerte Barbie.-Dijo Kiba, que claramente había escuchado las acusaciones de su compañera –Con ese grano no podrás conseguir a chicos que si sepan jugar.-

La rubia se llevó las manos a la frente con rapidez. -¡Estúpido pulgoso!-Le grito, luego se alejó de ahí lo más rápido que pudo sin despegar las manos

Kiba solo se hecho a reír –Es muy fácil hacerla enojar ¿No lo crees Hina?-

-Etto…Kiba-kun, no creo que a Ino-san le g-guste.-

-Hinata…Barbie y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho- No pudo evitar sonreír arrogantemente –Ella sabe qué tipo de persona soy.-

Hinata se le quedo viendo unos minutos a su compañero. Conocía a Kiba, no mucho, pero lo conocía y nunca lo había visto con una mirada así.

-Ano…Kiba-kun, no es que me q-quiera meter en sus asuntos pero ¿le gusta…Ino-san?- Su pregunta fue muy sutil y callada. No pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojar ante lo atrevido de su pregunta.

Kiba la volteo a ver rápidamente con los ojos abiertos como plato.

-¡C-Claro que no!- Se apresuró a contestar –No digas nunca más cosas como esas Hinata!- Negó con la cabeza -Jamás me enamoraría de Ino!-

La mirada de la Ojiblanca se congelo justo detrás de él. Kiba no entendía porque, hasta que volteo. Ahí estaba Ino, detrás de él, con la mirada gacha.

Un largo silencio se produjo.

-Oi…Barbie…-Interrumpió el silencio que se había creado, sin embargo la Yamanaka solo volteo a verlo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-¡IDIOTA!-Le gritó y se largó correr

-Ino-san!-Grito Hinata apresuradamente

-¡Kiba Baka!-Le grito Naruto – ¡Ve por ella!-

Kiba dudó por unos minutos. Aun no podía darse cuenta de la tontería que había cometido. Volteo a ver como la rubia se alejaba y las caras de sus amigos. Suspiró y salió corriendo.

Hinata vio todo el espectáculo. No puedo evitar sentirse culpable en cierto sentido. Sin embargo su mirada se centró en Sasuke. Al parecer éste se dirigía hacia ella. No pudo evitar olvidarse de todo, y solo verlo a él. Su piel blanca, su cabello azabache, sus ojos negros, su torso desnudo, él. Todo en él. Todo lo hipnotizaba, de una manera única, de una manera especial. Era como si cada vez que lo veía dejaba de pensar. Pero justo cuando él estaba unos pasos lejos de ella, un recuerdo interfiero en su mente. Sakura, su amiga. Ella estaba ahí diciéndole lo mucho que le gustaba Sasuke, confiando en ella, pidiéndole su ayuda. Entonces se dio cuenta de que todo estaba mal. Era una traicionera. Una mentirosa. No importaba cuanto le gustara Sasuke, Si a Sakura le gustaba entonces ella no podía intentar nada con él.

-Naruto-kun- Le llamó

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Hinata-chan?- Le preguntó el rubio que aún estaba muy impresionado por la escena entre Kiba e Ino.

-¿P-Podemos ir a al mar?-A Hinata no se le había ocurrido nada mejor que irse lejos de ahí para evitar encontrarse con Sasuke. Lo mejor era evitarlo

-¿Eh? ¡Seguro!-El rubio le sonrió y luego comenzaron a caminar hacia el mar

-Tsk-No pudo evitar chasquear. Sasuke había decidido ir y hablar con Hinata de una vez. Él era el mismísimo Uchiha, no le iba a temer al amor. Era cierto, era la primera vez que le gustaba alguien, pero por la misma razón, debía hacer las cosas bien. Pero verla irse con quien en ese momento era su competencia, era muy molesto. Al parecer Naruto no era tan idiota, y había comenzado a mover sus piezas –algo tarde- pero ya había comenzado. Definitivamente si no le decía a Hinata sobre sus sentimientos en ese mismo día las cosas se iban a complicar.

* * *

Lo había perseguido por mucho tiempo. Fuera de ser un momento de enojo se convirtió en un momento muy gracioso. Sin embargo, Sakura ya estaba cansada. Quería regresar donde todos estaban, ya iba a anochecer y decían que la fiesta comenzaba en la noche. Aparte no entendía nada y quería aclarar las cosas, y sin importar lo gracioso que fuera perseguir a Sai entre todas esas rocas, ella ya no era una niña. Era el momento para enterarse de lo que no quería. Tal vez solo estaba utilizando la excusa de perseguirlo para no ir y ver lo que realmente estaba sucediendo. Pero era más que suficiente.

-Sai, vámonos –Le dijo –No tiene sentido estar persiguiéndote.-

-Pero te dije…-

-Se lo que me dijiste-Lo interrumpió – Y si vuelves a decirme algo así te daré un puñetazo en la cara.- Lo amenazó–Pero quiero ir a la fiesta.-

-Pero…-

-Basta Sai.- La peli rosa suspiró –No sé qué me estas ocultando pero no soy estúpida, quiero irme.-

-Plana.-

-¿Eh?-

-Plana.-

-…-

-…-

-¡Esta vez si te mato!- Dicho esto Sakura comenzó a perseguirlo de nuevo

* * *

Kiba estaba buscando por todas partes. Al parecer Ino era muy buena escondiéndose. Se dio un golpe mental. En verdad que era un idiota al decir cosas así. Busco por un rato alrededor, hasta que un ligero sollozo capto su atención. Atrás de los vestidores se podía apreciar una rubia cabellera, perteneciente a Ino que estaba sentada. Kiba suspiró, nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, y menos con alguien como Ino, pero definitivamente tenía que ir y arreglar lo antes sucedido, decidido esto comenzó a acercarse donde la joven estaba.

* * *

Ambos estaban en el mar. Por supuesto que Hinata se había quedado en el lugar que no era hondo. Naruto le lanzaba agua de vez en cuando y se echaba a reír. Hinata debía de admitir que era bueno estar ahí, con amigos. Nunca antes había tenido ese tipo de sentimientos. Y aunque en verdad, se sentía culpable y triste, también se sentía feliz. Nunca se había imaginado poder sentirse como en una familia. Conocía a Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, Ino y a más personas que la habían apoyado y acompañado durante ese tiempo. Estar ahí, con esa gente la hacía muy pero muy feliz. Llevo sus manos a su pecho. Era un sentimiento cálido que no quería arruinar. No quería que Sakura la odiara, ni Naruto, Ni Sasuke, ¡Ni nadie! Ella solo sentía que sus sentimientos le iban a traer problemas. Pero era imposible estar alejada de él. ¿Entonces que debería hacer? ¿Irse?

-Nee Hinata-chan, ¡La fiesta ya está empezando! – La alegre voz de Naruto interrumpió todos sus pensamientos –Hay que salir.- Añadió

No. Ella no quería irse. Ella estaba bien ahí, y por primera vez en verdad sentía que quería quedarse en un lugar.

-V-Voy enseguida- Le dedicó un dulce sonrisa –Me gustaría estar nadando un rato mas.-

Naruto asintió y salió del mar, luego se fue corriendo a donde todos estaban.

-¡COMIDA!-Gritó

Y se abalanzo sobre los banquetes que apenas y estaban poniendo.

-Naruto…-Sasuke se le acercó

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunto el rubio mientras tomaba un plato y comenzaba a servirse. La cocinera le protesto pero a Naruto no le importó.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo con Hinata?- La voz de Sasuke era muy seria

-Ah…platicamos y juga…- Y en ese momento se le prendió el foco. ¡Se le había olvidado que le gustaba Hinata y estaba compitiendo por ella! Ay Dios, ¡sí que era idiota! -Ya me acerque a ella dattebayo!- Afirmo rápidamente – ¡Ya no tienes oportunidad Sasuke!-

-¿Eres idiota?-Le preguntó Sasuke bastante molesto

-¡QUE! ¡TU ERES EL IDIOTA!-Le tomo del cuello y el azabache lo imito mientras se gritaban de cosas

Hinata estaba en el mar, viéndolos pelear. No sabía porque estabas peleando pero debía admitir que ambos compartían una amistad muy bonita. No quería dejarlos. Ni a Naruto ni a…Sasuke. Pff se sentía tan extraña. ¿Por qué no podía dejar el asunto en paz? Sería lo mejor. Para no herir a nadie, ni herirse a sí misma. Lo veía con nostalgia, en verdad que no entendía como se podía haber enamorado de él. Estaba tan distraída en sus pensamientos que no pudo ver como una ola se aproximaba, una muy grande. Tan grande como para arrástrala. Justo cuando decidió regresar a la fiesta lo único que pudo sentir fue como se sumergía en el agua.

* * *

-Ino…- La voz de Kiba la asustó

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Vete!- Le gritó mientras se abrazaba las piernas

-La fiesta ya va a empezar…-

-No me importa. Vete.-

Kiba suspiró –Oye… sé que lo que dije allá no fue muy amable pero no entiendo porque saliste corriendo y…-Una cosa golpeo su cara. – ¡M-Me golpeaste con un zapato!- Le reclamó

-¡SI! Y te mereces más- Ino limpio sus lágrimas

-¿¡Por qué demonios?!-

-Porque no entiendes nada. ¡IDIOTA!-

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?-

-¡QUE ME GUSTAS!-

Hubo un silencio. Muy largo.

-¿Q-Qué?-Preguntó Kiba

-¿También eres sordo?- Ino le lanzo una mirada llena de odio

-P-Pero…siempre te gustó Sasuke…Y estuviste con Sai…-

-Idiota- Ino suspiró –Toda mi vida dije que me gustaba Sasuke para que no te dieras cuenta –Comenzó a dibujar figuras en la arena –Y lo de Sai solo fue por publicidad.-

-Pero es que…-

-Kiba… ¿te gusto?-Ino levanto la mirada. Por un momento sus ojos azules se encontraron con los cafés de él.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-Dijo Kiba apartando la mirada con un leve sonrojo

-Entonces eso es un no…-Ino volvió a bajar la mirada

-Yo…-El castaño la volteo a ver. Ahí estaba sentada en el suelo confesándole sus sentimientos, empapada en lágrimas y con un grano. La conocía desde que tenían trece y la verdad siempre habían sido muy unidos. –Lo siento.-Termino por decir –Te veo más como una hermana.-

Pudo ver como Ino cerraba sus puños fuertemente.

-Ya veo…-Dijo casi en un susurro. Se levantó del suelo sin levantar la mirada.

-Pero Barbie…-Se apresuró a decir –Espero que esto no…-

Un sollozo lo interrumpió. La vio, estaba frente a él con la cabeza gacha, llorando.

-Ino…-Susurró

-¿Por qué?-Le preguntó mientras lloraba -¿Por qué no te gusto Kiba? ¿No soy bonita?-

-Si lo eres…-Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco –Es solo que…-

-¿Es por mi grano verdad?-

-¿¡Qué?!- No pudo evitar exclamar. Qué tontería.

-Mi grano se puede curar.-Dijo muy seriamente Ino

-Tonta, no es por eso…-

-Si lo es.-

-No, no lo es.-

-Que si.-

-Que no.-

-¡SI LO ES!-Le gritó con todas las ganas del mundo, sorprendiéndolo –Por favor…-Termino por bajar la voz –Dime que si es por eso…-

-¿P-Por qué?-Pregunto confundido Kiba

-Porque de esa manera pensaré que no te gusto solo por un detalle-Muchas lágrimas comenzaron a descender de sus ojos –pensaré que si mi grano se va, entonces tú me vas a querer- Comenzó a morderse el labio –De esa manera no parecerás tan lejano Kiba…-

Kiba la miro. Nunca la había visto así. Toda su vida había pensado que alguien como Ino solo iba a tener amores superficiales pero nunca se le paso por la mente que el seria uno de ellos, y peor aún, uno serio.

-Perdón Ino pero no te diré eso- negó suavemente con la cabeza –No importa si tienes ese grano o no, no me gustaras. No quiero alimentarte con esperanzas falsas.-

Ino se mordió el labio mucho más fuerte y apretó sus manos.

-Gracias-Sonrió entre lágrimas –Siempre eres así de duro- Una risita se le escapó, una triste. –No soy tan estúpida como parezco.-Levanto su mirada, sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas se encontraron con los de él –Se cuando alguien me rechaza. Así que no te preocupes. Lo aceptaré.-

Verla de aquella manera hizo a Kiba sentir tristeza. Él siempre había visto a Ino como a alguien que no le importaban ese tipo de sentimientos, pero se había equivocado. Esa noche había visto una parte de Ino que no conocía.

-Yo…-Quiso decir algo para hacerla sentir mejor pero, no había nada que decir. No podía decirle "me gustas" porque en realidad no le gustaba. Solo podía estar callado viendo como Ino se rompía, y por un momento se sintió enojado con sí mismo.

-Kiba…-Dijo Ino –Regresemos a la fiesta.- Sonrió –La he estado esperando desde hace mucho, no quiero perdérmela solo por un rechazo.- Limpio sus lágrimas y comenzó a caminar-Sígueme- Le dijo

Kiba comenzó ir tras ella. Podía notar como caminaba muy débilmente.

-Ino…-Susurró

Ino paró bruscamente.

-Kiba-Le dijo sin voltearse –A partir de ahora olvidare todo esto. Hare como si nunca hubiese pasado.-

Hubo un silencio. Antes de que Kiba pudiese opinar Ino volteo a verlo.

-¡Apúrate pulgoso!-Le gritó –Quiero ver cómo le está yendo a Hinata-chan.-

-Ino…-

-¡Deja de hablar y apresúrate!- La rubia puso sus manos en la cintura –Y si te vuelves a burlar de mi grano te golpeare-

-Gracias- El castaño le sonrió

La rubia pudo sentir como sus mejillas se sonrojaban, y por supuesto, desvió la mirada rápidamente.

-No sé de qué hablas. Pero es bueno que ya no me digas Barbie.- Dicho esto comenzaron a irse hacia la fiesta

* * *

-Basta.-Sai se apoyó en sus rodillas –Ya no quiero correr- Apenas y podía hablar por el cansancio

-Ni yo-Aceptó Sakura –Hemos estado corriendo toda la tarde.-

-C-Creo que sería mejor regresar.- Dijo el ojinegro

-Si…-

* * *

-Oh…aquí están-Dijo Naruto soltándole el cuello al azabache –Me preguntaba dónde estaban…-

-Me perdí.-Mintió rápidamente Ino –Y el pulgoso me encontró, nada fuera de lo normal.-

Sasuke solo se les quedo viendo con seriedad.

-¿Dónde está Hinata?-Preguntó Ino –Quiero hablar con ella, o con Sakura, no importa.-

-No sé dónde está Saukra-chan.- Respondió Naruto –Y Hinata-chan está en el mar nadando.-

Ino busco a su alrededor

-No la veo en el mar…- Dijo

Naruto volteo a ver al mar

-¿Eh? Pero si la acabo de dejar ahí-

Ino busco unos segundos más, algo le decía que algo estaba mal pero no entendía que, luego de hacer memoria lo recordó.

-¡Hinata no sabe nadar!-Gritó

Todos se quedaron sin saber qué hacer. La noticia había sido muy inesperada, luego de unos segundos Sasuke reacciono más rápido que los demás.

Comenzó a correr hacia el mar, se quitó la playera y entro nadando lo más rápido posible.

Todos estaban viendo como el azabache nadaba buscándola, sumergiéndose constantemente y saliendo solo para respirar.

-Dios mío…- Susurro Ino –Sasuke está desesperado.-

-¿Qué esperabas?-Dijo Kiba algo molesto –Sasuke ama a Hinata.-

Naruto estaba escuchando lo que habían dicho sus compañeros. Vio como Sasuke estaba nadando desesperadamente, como él fue el primero en reaccionar y –aunque estuviera lejos- la preocupación en su rostro.

-Trae algo en sus brazos…- Dijo Kiba mientras agudizaba la vista

-¡ES HINATA!-Gritó Ino alegre y preocupada al mismo tiempo

Sasuke salió con Hinata en brazos. El moreno estaba jadeando.

-¿Está bien?-Pregunto rápidamente Ino

Naruto ayudo a Sasuke a acostar a Hinata en el suelo

-No lo sé…-Contestó Sasuke con una voz ronca entre jadeos

Ino se sentó sobre el suelo y puso su oreja en el pecho

-No respira…-Dijo preocupada

La cara de Sasuke palideció. Inmediatamente comenzó a presionar su pecho.

-Sasuke, es mejor llamar a un médico-Dijo Kiba

-¡NO!-Le respondió el azabache –Ella morirá si esperamos…- Su voz estaba llena de desesperación

Presionaba su pecho, una y otra vez. Cada vez con mayor fuerza. Naruto podía jurar que incluso veía lágrimas asomarse por los ojos de su amigo.

-¡Vamos Hinata!-Grito con desesperación-¡Quédate conmigo!-

-No está funcionando…-Dijo Ino al borde de las lágrimas

Sasuke se mordió el labio. Con su mano tapo la nariz de la morena, y postro sus labios sobre los suyos. Le comenzó a dar respiración de boca a boca.

Sakura y Sai llegaron. Pudieron notar a un grupo de gente en cierta aparte de la playa.

-¿No son ellos…Naruto, Kiba e ino?-Preguntó forzando la mirada

-Eso parece…-Dijo Sai

Sakura sonrió y comenzó a correr hacia ellos, mientras Sai la seguía con tranquilidad. Kiba volteo a ver hacia atrás -¡Sakura!-gritó

Sakura paro en seco. La voz de Kiba se escuchaba muy mal. -¡Ven!- Le gritó de nuevo. Sakura acerero el paso, y una vez que estaba cerca del grupo de personas, se abrió entre Kiba y Naruto.

Para ver a Sasuke poniendo sus labios en Hinata.

Por un momento sintió que la mitad se su cuerpo de adormecía. Sintió que Sai llego justo en ese momento.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?-Preguntó la peli rosa con la mirada triste

-¡Se ahogó!-Dijo Ino llorando –Sakura, ¡Hinata se ahogó!

Entonces reaccionó. No era momento para que su corazón se rompiera.

Se arrodillo inmediatamente enseguida de Hinata.

-Sasuke-kun quítate-Le ordenó

Sasuke levantó la mirada llena de confusión y enojo

-Tome cursos de primer auxilios-Le afirmó con rapidez Sakura -Quítate.-

Sai tomo a Sasuke por los hombros y lo hizo para atrás. Sakura comenzó a presionar en el pecho de Hinata varias veces hasta que los ojos de la morena se abrieron. Se paró y comenzó a toser agua mientras respiraba con mucha rapidez.

-¡Hinata!-No pudo evitar exclamar Ino con alegría

-Hinata- Kiba parecía feliz

-Hinata-chan-Naruto se sintió aliviado

-Hinata…-Dijo Sakura al borde de las lágrimas con una sonrisa

-Hinata…-Sasuke pronuncio esas palabras como para sí mismo y no pudo soportarlo. La abrazo.

Antes los ojos de Sakura todo pasó en cámara lenta. Hinata sentada frente a ella con la mirada perdida, y luego Sasuke abalanzándose sobre ella y abrazándola fuertemente. Por un minuto sus ojos estaban tan grandes como dos círculos. Pero luego de observar aquella escena solo pudo agachar su mirada y sonreír tristemente mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

-¿Q-Qué sucede?-Preguntó la morena lo suficientemente perdida como para notar que Sasuke la estaba abrazando

Ino se unió a la abrazo. –Hinata, ¡Gracias a Dios!-Exclamó

Kiba imito a Ino, ahora eran tres personas abrazándola. -¡Nos diste un susto de muerte!- Le reprochó

Sai volteo a ver a Sakura. Vio su mirada gacha y su triste sonrisa. -¿No la vas a abrazar?-Le preguntó

Sakura se exalto por sus palabras, luego volvió a mirar hacia abajo.

-No, creo que sería mejor si pudiera respirar bien…-Mintió

Sai volteo a ver a Naruto, antes de que le pudiera hacer la misma pregunta que a Sakura, Naruto solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

* * *

Sasuke estaba sentado en una silla con vista al mar mientras tomaba agua. Naruto se sentó enseguida de él.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Preguntó sin muchas ganas

-Oi, deberías ser mejor persona con tu mejor amigo- Le reprocho el rubio

-No estoy como para escuchar tus tonterías, Naruto-Le lanzo una mirada asesina

-Y yo no vengo a hablar tonterías- Le saco la lengua

Tsk-Chasqueó el Uchiha

-Este día fue muy loco…- Dijo el rubio

Sasuke solo se quedó callado.

-Sabes…Nunca te había visto así-Continuo –Realmente quieres a Hinata-chan…-

-Ve al punto.-Contestó molesto Sasuke

-No creo que yo la quiera como tú.-

Sasuke volteo a ver a su compañero rápidamente

-Así es Sasuke, ¡Yo! ¡Uzumaki Naruto! ¡Te dejo a la chica!-Le sonrió

Sasuke sonrió arrogantemente. -¿Y quién dice que tú me la dejaste a mí?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó confundido

-Solo digo que yo te hubiera ganado de todos modos.-

-¿Ehh? ¿Quieres pelear?- Naruto levanto su puño –Te romperé tus cachetes de marrana flaca.-

-Ya quiero verte intentarlo.-Le dijo Sasuke mientras levantaba su puño también.

* * *

-Ten.-Ino le dio una manta a Hinata –Con esto conservaras calor.-

-A-Arigato…-Dijo la oji blanca y tomo la manta. La envolvió en todo su cuerpo.

Ino se sentó enseguida de Hinata. –Este día fue muy pesado ¿no lo crees?-

Hinata asintió. –Siento haberles arruinado la fiesta…-

-Oh no, para nada Hinata-La rubia negó con su cabeza –Solo nos diste un susto de muerte y ya.-

Hinata se aferró a la manta.

-Es broma- río –De hecho, esta fiesta estaba arruinada desde que empezó.-

-¿Nani?-Preguntó Hinata

-Veras…Me le declare a Kiba.-

Hinata no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-Lo sé, lo sé… ¡Estoy loca!-Dijo Ino mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa

-N-No, no lo estás…pe-pero nunca imagine algo así…-

-Nadie lo hacía.- Se encogió de hombros –Creo que ni siquiera yo.-

Hinata se le quedo viendo por unos momentos. –Y ¿Q-Que sucedió?- Se animó a preguntar

-Me rechazo.- Le contestó Ino con toda la naturalidad del mundo

-Oh…y-yo lo siento, no sabía…-La Hyuga se aferró de nuevo a la manta y bajo la mirada

-Oye, oye…no me veas con esa cara de tristeza- Cruzo los brazos –No me gusta que me tengan lastima.-

-N-No…no era eso…-Hinata negó con la cabeza

Ino sonrió tristemente. -Es un idiota ¿no? Como se le ocurre rechazar a una de las mujeres más lindas de todo Japón…-Volteo a ver al cielo con nostalgia

Hinata se sintió mal. Ver a Ino así era algo que nunca se había imaginado.

-¿Cómo te sientes Ino-san?-Le preguntó temerosa

-Mal.-Se apresuró a contestar –Muy mal. De hecho quiero llorar- No quito su sonrisa –Pero llorar por un hombre que no te quiere es estúpido. El maquillaje es muy caro y me van a salir arrugas si sigo llorando. Aparte todos estos sentimientos negativos no se pueden comparar con el sentimiento de ser libre. Me he quitado un peso de encima…

Hinata nunca había pensado de esa menera. Ino era tan diferente…

-Eres muy fuerte Ino-san…-

Ino se rió. –No. No lo soy. O al menos no tanto como Sakura…-

Hinata la interrogó con la mirada

-Me refiero a que… Sakura podrá sobrevivir con lo de Sasuke y tú. Ella no es una niña tonta y puede aceptar las cosas. Hay veces en las que amamos a alguien con todo nuestro corazón, pero eso no significa que ellos nos amaran igual. –

Hinata bajo la mirada. –Pero…yo la traicionaría…-

-No. No lo harías. Y yo sé que Sakura lo sabe. Tarde o temprano ella se va a enterar de todo.-

La morena se mordió el labio. En cierto sentido, Ino tenía razón.

-A veces debemos ser egoístas Hinata, si no, nunca seremos felices.-

* * *

-Vaya Naruto…no estás tan feliz como siempre- Dijo Sakura mientras le daba una mordida a un pan relleno de carne

-Si…bueno, es que hoy no me siento tan genial como antes.-

-Ya lo note, no probaste el ramen…-

-¿¡Nani?! ¿¡Ramen?!- Naruto comenzó a voltear por todos lados

Sakura solo se echó a reír.

-Era mentira. Solo quería animarte. ¿Por qué no estas feliz?-

Naruto rascó atrás de su nuca.

-No es que este triste necesariamente pero… es que me rendí en algo.-

-¿Hu?- Preguntó Sakura

-Me gustaba Hinata-chan, pero en ralidad no me gustaba. A Sasuke sí, entonces él ahora la va a conquistar.- Naruto lo dijo tan rápido que era casi imposible haberlo entendido. Sonrió –Me siento mejor, gracias Sakura-chan.-Dicho esto se fue a probar más comida

Sakura no entendió mucho. Pero entendió lo necesario. Así que después de todo…a Sasuke le gustaba Hinata…

_Mierda._

* * *

Hinata caminó por el mar. Se sintió un poco mejor respirando la suave brisa. Y entonces lo vio. Sasuke estaba parado enfrente del océano. Recordó las palabras de Ino y se dio cuenta que ella tenía razón. Sus sentimientos estaban ahí presentes, aunque los quisiera cambiar, no se iba a poder. ¿Por qué no darse una oportunidad? Comenzó a acercarse a él. De la nada unas ganas sobrenaturales de contarle sus sentimientos la asaltaron. Pero no era ese el momento, aun tenía que hablar con Sakura.

-Sasuke-kun-Lo saludó

-Hinata…-Le dijo sin voltearla a ver

-G-Gracias por haberme salvado…-Sus mejillas se coloraron

-Yo no hice nada. Fue Sakura.-

-Si…pero usted me encontró ¿Me equivoco?-

Hubo un largo silencio.

-¿Por qué me estuviste evitando todo el tiempo?-

La ojiblanca sintió como el corazón le comenzó a latir fuertemente.

-Es que…- Mira a sus lados en busca de algo que decir –Y-Yo no lo sé…-

-Tsk- Sasuke Chasqueó

Por un momento Hinata se sintió incomoda. Tal vez Sasuke se había enfadado.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer…-La voz de Sasuke la exalto. Lo volteo a ver. Estaba sonrojado con la mirada fija en el mar. Se veía tan mágico…por un momento pensó que tal vez ese era el momento perfecto para decirle lo que sentía por él. Su boca se abrió.

-¡Hinata!-La voz de Kiba interrumpió lo que estaba futuro a decir

Hinata volteo a ver a Kiba que se dirigía a ella corriendo

-¿Qué sucede Kiba-kun?-

-Es Neji…Esta aquí y no trae buenas noticias…-

* * *

El chofer se bajó del carro. Abrió la puerta y salió un hombre con traje, cabello castaño y ojos blancos.

-¿A dónde quiere dirigirse señor?-Le pregunto cortésmente

-A la Academia de talentos.-Dijo –Voy en busca de mi hija.-

* * *

**Hola! me extrañaron?! bueno, ya casi se acerca el final! espero que les haya gustado mucho! dejenme un review un follow y asi, todas esas cosas bonitas que hacen y me alegran(: Tarde mucho con este capitulo porque ya entre a la escuela, tuve problemas con mi compu y asi :S ¿Que les parecio el capitulo? Es mas largo de lo que acostumbro! Los quiero muchisimo! Gracias por leerme(: sus reviews hacen que la continue asi que mientras mas reviews mas rapido actualizo xd bye!**


End file.
